<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The last line of our favorite song by midnight_wisteria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995360">The last line of our favorite song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_wisteria/pseuds/midnight_wisteria'>midnight_wisteria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Music, Badass Lio Fotia, College Student Lio Fotia, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Foresight Music Foundation, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, Galo makes dumb jokes, Galo makes trap/dance pop music that makes Lio cringe, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, Lio Fotia radiates gay energy, Lio is actually really nice, Mad Burnish Records, Meis and Gueira are in the background watching this tea unfold, Music, Musicians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PROMARE records, Pop Culture, Slow Burn, Twitter, they lowkey hate each other, writing music together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_wisteria/pseuds/midnight_wisteria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio Fotia - @lio_likes_cats</p><p>*I checked the charts btw. Uh, yeah. Okay this is insane. Just wanted to thank everyone who helped me in the process of making this album, because we’re at number one. Holy shit. </p><p> </p><p>GALO - @yacht_with_a_thot </p><p>Ayy lmao diggin the new album @liofotia gotta say its a little political 4 my taste, but u do u. I dunno why youd wanna drag yourself into all the drama n stuff, but okay lmao. Plus, getting involved in stuff that doesn’t involve you, isn’t smart. Here’s a hint, just play music, not people. Giving people, like, something to look up to is cool, but giving ppl false hope isn’t. Statin the truth. Jammin to the album, it’s a BOPPPPP, congrats on youre new album bro!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. After two years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hello! Here is the Promare music AU I have spent a god awful amount of time writing. Definitely some stuff I have to credit at the end, but the most important thing to adress is how much <br/>@kat_likes_writing helped me! Plus my friend Molly!</p><p> </p><p>There's a lot to go over, because this fic is pretty long but ya. Lio is a badass, and Galo is dumb but hilarious.</p><p>Also y'all this is 10k, please give me some feedback! Thank you!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>He’s back! Lio Fotia re-enters the music world with a new album, and here’s everything you need to know!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>An article written by: Alexie Lev Chevchenko </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The highly anticipated album from Lio Fotia, finally arrived last night, and his fans are going crazy about it! He delivered a multi-genre album, with 21 songs on it. The album name being, ‘I Haven’t Lost My Mind Yet,’ He also stated that he had three main ideas for the album, but stuck with that one. Of course, he threw a bit of mystery at us and didn’t tell us what the other ideas were, much to our disappointment! Although his disappearance from the music world was unknown for a while, in an interview today he stated that he decided to take a break, although he continued writing music with MBR (Mad Burnish Records) but didn’t release it. Many fan taken/paparazzi pictures during his absence were all of him at protests, or doing things related to that. Lio did however, tweet about the current state of America and how he was ‘disgusted and ashamed.’ His fans, or ‘firebugs’ as they call themselves, are guessing he took time off from music to become a full-time activist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I constantly felt out of place, and music didn’t feel like a healthy connection anymore. I realized that I was forcing myself to fill everyone’s expectations, and it was ruining me as a musician and as a person. So I said fuck it, and I’ll just work on music for a year and then release everything later. It actually turned into two years. But without the public view, it was a lot easier, and I was able to get shit done and actually like it in the end. But it’s good to be back now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>-Lio, in MUSIC DAILY’S interview-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Lio’s fans have also caught multiple little references to past and current events in his life in the album. The first one is a no brainer, and Lio even confirmed it himself! The album supposedly has 21 tracks on it because Lio’s 21st birthday was the day after the initial release. He took to Instagram to celebrate with his fans, and posted a mirror selfie (wearing very tasteful leather pants and a RATM shirt) with Meis and Gueira, the two artists from the band “The Generals.” The caption read: 21 songs, 21 years. (technically 75 songs, if you count the last three albums.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only did his fans catch the birthday reference, but they also caught a line in the eighth song of the album, anagapesis, that said, “I’m so sorry that I can’t say it anymore, because I can’t feel it anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fans speculate the line was about Lio’s very temporary relationship with the singer Thyma. The two were the most shippable pair, but the two broke it off when they realized they were not meant for each other (five weeks later). Lio later tweeted about it, stating that he and Thyma were chill about the break-up, and thought it was hilarious that they even dated each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The album, however, is currently ranked number 1 on the global charts, and Lio made a tweet about his feelings on it (with very expressive language!). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lio Fotia - @lio_likes_cats</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holy fucking shit. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he followed up with another tweet, and it’s hilarious!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lio Fotia - @lio_likes_cats</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*I checked the charts btw. Uh, yeah. Okay this is insane. Just wanted to thank everyone who helped me in the process of making this album, because we’re at number one. Holy shit. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here’s Lio’s multi-genre masterpiece track line-up! </span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Sciamachy </span></li>
<li><span>Lose You</span></li>
<li><span>You Found Me</span></li>
<li><span>You’ll miss me when I’m not around</span></li>
<li><span>We appreciate power ft. The Generals</span></li>
<li><span>Fulfillment </span></li>
<li><span>Policy Of Truth</span></li>
<li><span>Anagapesis </span></li>
<li><span>Over My Head (Cable Car)</span></li>
<li><span>Oceans</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>      Disk Two-</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Detroit </span></li>
<li><span>Much more </span></li>
<li><span>This Must Be The Place (Naive Melody)</span></li>
<li><span>Bloodmoney </span></li>
<li><span>How It Feels </span></li>
<li><span>I’ve Been Lying My Whole Life</span></li>
<li><span>Killing In The Name</span></li>
<li><span>Realiti</span></li>
<li><span>Indefinite</span></li>
<li><span>If I Ever Lose My Fucking Mind </span></li>
<li><span>All Too Well </span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most popular gossip about the album was perhaps GALO’s tweet about it. GALO, is a dance-pop singer, with tons of catchy songs and followers. He took to Twitter with his opinion, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>thousands </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Lio’s fans were outraged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALO - @yacht_with_a_thot </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ayy lmao diggin the new album @liofotia gotta say its a little political 4 my taste, but u do u. I dunno why youd wanna drag yourself into all the drama n stuff, but okay lmao. Plus, getting involved in stuff that doesn’t involve you, isn’t smart. Here’s a hint, just play music, not people. Giving people, like, something to look up to is cool, but giving ppl false hope isn’t. Statin the truth. Jammin to the album, it’s a BOPPPPP, congrats on youre new album bro!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio responded pretty soon after, and people are laughing over his salty response! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lio Fotia - @liofotia_likes_cats</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*your</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole situation got heated pretty quickly after that when Galo tweeted back. Lio was not having any of Galo’s advice whatsoever. Lio has always been known to stand up for what he believes in, and has multiple interviews where he stated that he would gladly give up music to become an activist full time. He said he dedicated his voice to those who can’t speak about the issues in today’s world. In an interview with the magazine POP Daily, Lio gave us a full explanation of what he meant by that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There are so many people who don’t get the chance to talk about what’s happening today, and that’s way too many people that have been silenced. It’s disgusting that we live in a world where people are shamed for openly speaking about things that literally kill people. People are being assaulted, abused, and fucking shot by police, who are abusing their power and getting away with murder. That’s not even everything that’s going on! I’m furious that we, as fellow humans, think this is okay. Because it’s not, and it will never, ever be okay. I’m going to use my voice to raise awareness of the absolute bullshit in this world, because others have been silenced.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, the tweets didn’t stop there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALO - @yacht_with_a_thot</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bro, I was just being supportive! Apparently, you don’t handle, like, helpful suggestions. Ok. Also shouldn’t it be *You’re????? Lmao, try me. all in all, I like your music!! Like I said, too political 4 me, but thats ok. The lyrics were just sorta….ya know. Just finished the album, and def enjoyed like 99.9% of the album. Killing In The Name Of was eh, but like i said. Politics aint my thing lmao</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lio Fotia - @lio_likes_cats</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okay, I’m glad you liked 99.9% of it. It’s not everyone’s cup of tea, and that’s okay. However, I will not stop making music with a purpose, or music that truly means something. If I don’t do it, who will? What better time than now?</b>
</p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  <span>               ------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio clicks out of the article and tosses his phone on the car seat beside him. He pulls out of the MBR parking lot and turns into the road. That was the millionth article he had seen today, and the rest just kept coming. It was always like that the first few months after a new album was released. He had been expecting it too. Although it had been two years since his last album, he hadn’t forgotten the post-album chaos that came with it. That one wasn’t particularly bad, but some of the things were changed to seem more ‘gossip-worthy.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Galo’s tweets were just annoying if anything. They hadn’t ever met, but from what Galo’s music is like, he definitely didn’t want to meet him. Plus his username is Yacht_with_a_thot, so that also contributes to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People blew it way out of proportion, as they always do when it comes to issues like that. Plus he’s used to people making bigger deals out things that aren’t even a problem. Ah, the beauty of being a singer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, and turns his blinker on as he turns past El Cheapo Gas Station, and into the next street. Even if it brought drama, he was still thankful that he was even able to make music. After two years of no music releases, award nominations, or stupid parties, he finally felt ready to start it again. (Although the parties were the literal worst, and insanely boring. Especially if Meis and Gueira weren’t there, and if they were there it was too much chaos.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The city flashes past him as he turns up the radio, which is playing some trashy dance song. Arizona is miserable during the summer, and Lio feels like he’s melting in the car. But it’s better than living back in Detroit in the winter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was years ago, and now he’s in Phoenix, Arizona, and it’s a million degrees outside. Earlier in the morning, he decided on wearing a long sleeve shirt and his typical leather pants. Now he regrets it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzes a few times, and someone starts calling him. Lio ignores it because he’s driving and he also doesn’t want to deal with people right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were swarms of his friends texting him about his new album, not to mention that the internet practically exploded when he dropped the album. Even Reddit and Tumblr reawakened, much to Lio’s despise. With the surge of fans talking about it and listening to it, the album quickly skyrocketed to number three on the charts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Overnight</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Worldwide, it was at fourth. When that happened Lio was partially in shock. As of now, his album is at number one on the global charts.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had spent two working years on the album and ended up writing over forty songs in total. Only twenty-one cut, but even then that was a lot of songs. Most albums have at least seven songs on them, but Lio (who’s addicted to writing music) decided on adding fourteen extra songs. He’d always been adamant that he goes above and beyond when it comes to music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This song just came out yesterday, and it’s from Lio Fotia’s new album! This song is currently ranked fourth on the global charts, topping Kray Foresight’s platinum single ‘This Misery I Call Love’” the radio host says through Lio’s speakers. He reaches to turn it up, curious about what they have to say. Plus hearing the fact he obliterated Kray’s single is nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lio has truly outdone himself with this album, and that’s that. Here’s ‘I’ve Been Lying My Whole Life’” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His song starts playing, and for once in his life, Lio actually likes hearing it on the radio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, did you see his music shoved Kray down to the bottom of the charts?” Aina asks, throwing open Galo’s door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Galo rolls his eyes, “It’s just because his stupid fangirls streamed it a trillion times. I mean, the songs are pretty good, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aina laughs hysterically, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So you admit that Lio’s music is good?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she practically screams in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Galo turns back around in his chair, “Ugh, no. I never said that, quit taking the words out of my mouth, Aina,” Galo says, and continues typing on his computer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I seem to remember your controversial tweet you made, in which you stated that the album was quote on quote, a bop. Bop with five p’s, may I remind you,” Aina says, reading the tweet off her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo shuts his computer and swivels around to face Aina, “</span>
</p><p>                                         --------</p><p>
  <span>Putting the album was, despite how it looked, a painful experience. It was different compared to his other albums. It held a lot of his really personal experiences, things that he hadn’t even spoken about out loud. Things that he wasn’t truly over, and it was like throwing all of his secrets out in the open for everyone in the whole world to see. Of course, he had people who were there for PR issues, but it wasn’t always that reassuring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s one thing to write and sing about things he feels strongly about, but it's another to sing about every single thing he’s gone through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Gueira and Meis’ reaction to the complete album was priceless, because they both started crying, screaming, and hugging him like he was a baby. (He’s not a baby, and if any of them were, it would be Gueira.) He’d kept almost all of the songs a secret, so he could surprise them. It was hard, but it ended up being great when they finally heard them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, hearing his music on the radio is thrilling. He hated it when he was younger, but now it’s a reminder of how hard he worked. Plus, the whole world is listening to him now. And all his songs, songs that could change things. Even if it’s a small change, it’s still a change, and it could motivate others to start making changes too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And after two long years, he’s finally back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  <span>   --------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio’s door squeaks as it opens, “Hey, we’re making a run down to the market a few streets over if you wanna tag along! We’re gonna cook some food, so food items are necessary,” Meis says as he steps into Lio’s room. His long black hair is twisted into a bun, and he’s wearing his usual pink shirt (that Gueira tried to make him get rid of because it’s ‘unfashionable and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a vibe’) and jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I have to call my manager in like, ten minutes. We’re getting ready to schedule tours and interviews, so I can’t miss that,” he says, offering a weak smile. He’d turned down hanging out with Meis and Gueira almost every time they asked him because he’d always been busy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meis groans, “Quit working yourself to the bone, Lio,” he says, giving Lio an exasperated look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio crosses his arms and leans against the dresser next to him, “I’m not overworking, I’m being productive and getting things done. If I’m not doing it, who is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>put the album out, leave it at that for a bit. It’s okay to not be productive sometimes, just take a break!” Meis says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things aren’t going to get done by themselves, and it keeps me busy,” Lio says, “Plus you too should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be cooking. How many times have I told you this? You burned the kitchen once, and we had to call the fucking fire department!” Lio says. And yes, they did catch the whole kitchen on fire. Technically, it was Lio’s apartment kitchen. Meis and Gueira just happened to be there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Generally, it’s Gueria causing the trouble, and Meis telling him to stop. But Gueira eggs him on, and they both end up in immense trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meis rolls his eyes, “You never forgave me for that. And it wasn’t even my fault!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is the biggest lie Lio’s ever heard. “My </span>
  <em>
    <span>kitchen </span>
  </em>
  <span>never forgave you, and I had to move out! Because the landlady </span>
  <em>
    <span>kicked </span>
  </em>
  <span>me out, because of you two!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if being summoned, Gueira pops his head through the door, “Whatcha guys doing? Also, are we heading to the grocery store or what?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meis turns to Gueira, glaring, “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>cooking with you again, or Lio will hate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gueria glances at Lio, “You’ll hate Meis if he cooks with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio groans, “No! I will if you catch shit on fire again!” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so mean! It wasn’t even our fault! Why don’t you come with us then? For supervision.” Gueira says and pulls Lio out of his room and into the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has to call his manager,” Meis says and throws his hands in the air, “On his day off!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Life is way too short to be spent calling your manager. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless they’re smoking hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio glares, “Not as hot as my fucking kitchen you burnt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Lio is standing in the vegetable aisle at the grocery store, eyeing the Bak Choy. Meis and Gueira keep their distance, because Lio’s still angry about the kitchen incident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lio pulls up to Mad Burnish Records and recording studio at midnight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Bravery</span>
  </em>
  <span> faintly plays through his car speakers. It’s pitch black outside, and it’s raining a little bit. A few people passed him on the road, but the streets were empty. It’s not often that happens, because Phoenix is constantly bustling with people going everywhere all at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rain during the summer is either insanely gross, or refreshing. There’s no in-between, especially in Arizona. Right now, it’s gross and humid. The type of heat that makes everything feel groggy and heavy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio had planned on going to sleep early, but obviously, it didn’t happen. So now, he sits in his car in the MBR parking lot. There’s a heap of old notebooks in the seat beside him, mostly ones from when he was fifteen, which are full of angsty songs that Lio would prefer to never see again. But they may prove as a use today because he was struggling to get lyrics out on paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as he hates reworking his old songs, sometimes it’s the only option. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio leans back in the car seat and grabs one of the notebooks that has ‘Lio Fotia’ scribbled on the front with horrible handwriting. He’s proud to admit his handwriting is much better now. The notebook smells like his old house back in Detroit when he and his parents first moved in. A little musty, but it smells like his Mom’s favorite candle, which was a Christmas scent from Bath and Body Works. He vaguely remembers that they were packed in the same box, along with all his other notebooks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flips through it, looking at all the songs he wrote. He’d been thirteen when he wrote these, and honestly, it’s impressive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I really lost my songwriting talent,” he says, after reading a few lines</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts the notebook back and grabs another that reads ‘album shit’ on the front. Definitely more recent. Luckily, he wrote the date on the inside of the notebook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>7/14/2017</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>State of Grace - Lio Fotia </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m walking fast through the traffic lights</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Busy streets and busy lives</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And all we know is touch and go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We are alone with our changing minds</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds, or fades in time </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I never saw you coming</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’ll never be the same </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest is blank, and Lio rolls his eyes. He tended to write something really good, then forget about it and never finish it. He can’t count how many songs he started writing then ditched last minute to start writing something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he can scribble anything down, his ringtone starts blaring. Meis’s name pops up as the caller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio is always the responsible one out of the friend group, because he actually cooks without catching things on fire, plus he cleans and keeps everything on schedule. But when it comes to sleeping, Meis berates him for staying up late. According to Meis, Lio is “destroying his mind and body with no sleep.” He honestly wouldn’t put it past Meis </span>
  <span>to storm all the way to MBR to drag Lio home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question is should he answer it and face Meis’ wrath, or leave it and pretend he’s asleep?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legally, Lio is an adult, so Meis cannot stop him from doing anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio swipes the answer call button and waits for Meis to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, so, I am already aware you're awake because you literally never sleep, but there’s a slight issue,” Meis says, which was not what Lio was expecting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gueira, uh, sort of found out that some people from the Foresight Music Foundation are starting some stupid pranks on us,” he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blue streak passes by Lio’s car, but it’s barely visible because of the rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio sighs, “I swear to god. Hold on, I’ll call you back later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio rolls his window down and sticks his head out to see what ran past the car. Up ahead on the Mad Burnish Records front steps stands someone with extremely blue hair. It’s also pouring the rain down now, and the random guy is standing on the front steps, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shirtless </span>
  </em>
  <span>and in grey sweatpants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio throws his car door open and steps outside, “What the hell are you doing?” he yells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the person turns around, Lio sees it’s the singer Galo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  <span>-------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo is an absolute idiot, and this is known by everyone around him. He’s the master of really, really bad ideas that never follow through and just end up really badly. That’s basically it when it comes to Galo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when he decided to start pranking the Mad Burnish Records, it shot up to number one on his list of bad ideas. Aina even started a legitimate list of his bad ideas as physical proof if they got in trouble with Ignis. That way when Ignis yelled at them they could blame Galo with the list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Galo’s list of horrible ideas (2021 summer edition)</b>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>Prank the Mad Burnish Records </b></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Jump out a window into a pool while wearing no clothing</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Drink 14 shots in a row then pass out</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Get in a taxi while drunk and end up at a Costco in South Carolina</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Desperately flirt with Lucia while drunk and get slapped</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Mix orange juice and milk then throw up for a solid nine minutes</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Drank dirt water from Lucia’s succulents thinking it was chocolate milk (he regrets that at least) </li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Changed the time on the main clock in the FMF studio, and made everyone late for an interview </li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as Lio Fotia comes into view, he instantly regrets everything. Because he looks ready to throat punch someone. (Particularly Galo) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?” Lio yells as he slams his car door, and storms up to Galo, despite the fact it’s raining even harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well, I,” Galo pauses, “I wanted to prank you guys,” He says bluntly. He might as well get to the point because Lio looks ready to strangle him. Galo gulps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio covers his head with his arms in a last-ditch effort to not get soaked, “It’s midnight!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo shrugs, “I could say the same about you, you’re here at midnight when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t be</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio shoves Galo out of the way and grabs his keys out of his back pocket, “Shut up for a second. And because I have some fucking decency, I’ll let you come inside and not stand in the rain. If you say anything, I will kick you out faster than you can blink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo nods, feeling slightly threatened, and also upset because generally, he’s the one giving orders. It’s unmanly and ruining his pride. Lio glares at him as if he knows what Galo’s thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio quickly unlocks the door which is painted black, and gestures for him to come in. He shoves his bangs out of his face, and sighs at Galo, “Don’t touch anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo takes the opportunity to look around at the place, which looks nothing like he expected. There are posters of Lio’s albums on the walls, along with bands that work under Mad Burnish Records. There’s a small receptionist desk, which has a few stacks of papers on it. Lio picks up a few and reads them before setting them back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glances over at Lio, who’s wearing black leather pants and a grey hoodie (which aren’t too wet because he sprinted through the rain), which somehow work together when he wears it. Not to mention the fact he’s wearing literal high heels. (it doesn’t make him look that much taller, but  it definitely adds a dramatic flair.) Lio’s not even bothered by Galo, nor is he looking in Galo’s direction, which is vaguely insulting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then again, he sort of hates Lio, so acting angry is the best option. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, this is where you record all your music?” Galo asks, looking around. If he’s friendly but slightly passive-aggressive, he’ll get his point across.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio turns around, and rolls his eyes, “Where else would I record it, genius?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are a few doors that lead out to other rooms, which are labeled ‘Recording Room’ following their number. There are five rooms in total, and they all look very spacious. Although everything is in great condition, it looks nothing like Galo’s studios. There are trillions of rooms at Foresight records, which is ranked #2 of the biggest recording companies and labels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn shorty, it’s actually nice in here,” Galo says, nodding at the wall of instruments to his left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio raises his eyebrows, “Did you just call me shorty?” he asks, sounding disgusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo shrugs, “I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn shawty</span>
  </em>
  <span> because you’re very short,” Galo explains, enunciating every word loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio scoffs, “Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m stuck in here with you,” he whispers to himself, but loud enough for Galo to hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I happen to be a man of taste when it comes to music, I hope you know,” Galo says, “People often disregard me as nothing when it comes to the music industry, but honestly I’d like to say I’ve definitely made an influence when it comes to music. I’m the number one musician right now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio nods, his mind flashing back to his name at number one on the charts, “Sure thing,” he says, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because you’re more popular than me doesn’t give you the right to be a jerk,” Galo says, glaring back at Lio. “Plus your music is shit anyway,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you be quiet for a sec? I have important stuff to do, and I can’t focus when you’re trying to make me angry with fourth-grader level insults.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo gasps, “I- you’re a jerk, you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio doesn’t respond, and continues to write on the papers, and organize them into neat little folders.  The two stayed silent for a few minutes. Lio flipping through papers and signing his name in a few places. And Galo looking around and being nosy, and thinking of better comebacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m finished now, so I’ll be asking you a few questions,” Lio says, and puts his hands on his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you also work here?” Galo interrupts, gesturing at the papers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I established this entire company like, four years ago,” he says, looking at Galo like he’s stupid. (To be fair, he kind of is)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo tries to remember what he said in the interview he watched where Lio was speaking about how he started the company at a pretty young age. Galo was eighteen at the time, but he has no clue how old Lio was. Or how old he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he looks like he’s eighteen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, how old are you?” Galo asks, ignoring the fact Lio was about to start talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio stares at him for a few seconds, “I’m twenty-one, but why is this relevant to the current topic?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo’s jaw drops. There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>way he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>old. He’s younger than Galo too, by two years. But on a maturity level, Lio is much older. That’s something that Galo would openly admit too, because ‘being immature is much more fun’ is his life motto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio rolls his eyes, “Whatever, also why the hell are you shirtless? When it’s raining outside? And at midnight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I for one, I enjoy looking down at my six-pack,” he says completely serious, “and two, I think it looks hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio stares at him for a few seconds before shaking his head, “Okay, I’m ignoring everything you just said about your- you know what? I’m not even gonna- Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo groans, “Do you want the long story or the condensed short story?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Galo tells Lio that he was dared to start a prank war with the record labels, it finally occurs to Lio that Galo is much more naive than he previously thought. As Galo explains everything, from how he got here (he sprinted all the way to downtown Phoenix) to the pranks he was planning, Lio just decided to blatantly ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How naive are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo blinks, “Well, I mean, I don’t know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you aware of the ongoing conflict between our record companies? Luckily we maintained some peace during my album release, but do you really want to jeopardize that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo looks at Lio weirdly, from his memory, he has no recollection of the Mad Burnish Records getting in fights with Foresight Music Foundation. Of course, he knew that Kray disliked the company, but not outright picking fights with each other. He hadn’t ever heard of them having conflicts or fighting whatsoever. No one in the office talked about it either, it just wasn’t a big deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio scoffs, “You really don’t know? You should ask Kray about that. Clearly he doesn’t trust you enough to tell you what he’s doing. You should go now,” he says, and gestures at the door. It’s not a suggestion, it’s a command. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re the hottest thing in town, and I just gotta know your name. I can tell this is gonna be love at first sight type of thing. You’re my type, I’m yours. I’ll just say it out loud, baby, I wanna be your man. I wanna be your man. We ain’t got time for chitchat, just lemme know if you wanna be with me. Got them high heels on, not a care in the world, looking like a hottie. Ah, yeah, I wanna be your man, shawty,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Galo sings into the microphone, pouring his heart into the lyrics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aina sits in the chair outside the recording room listening, and can’t decide whether or not to tell him that his songwriting needs work. Remi stands beside her, thinking the exact same thing. They sigh, and Galo continues his song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I ain’t ever seen someone who looks like you. So unique, so different. Honey, I can tell you ‘da sophisticated and educated type. I just wanna let you know, I wanna be your man. I wanna be your man. I’d walk through fire for you, I wanna be your man. I’d do whatever I needed to be with you, shawty. I wanna be your man.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo finishes the song, and turns to Aina and Remi, waiting for their response. Aina nods enthusiastically, trying to be encouraging. Remi just sighs and leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo walks out of the recording room, “What did you think?” he asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, it was different! It was good though, it’s really catchy. The lyrics could use some tweaking, but other than that, it’s good.” she says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I worked really hard on those. But nothing’s stopping my burning singer soul! I’ll have Ignis look over ‘em later. How’s your music going? I heard you started recording some stuff,” Galo says, and leans against the little table in the room. Generally, Ignis keeps all his music stuff on the table, but today it’s strangely empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aina tucks her hair behind her ear, “It’s going pretty well! It’s not my regular type of song, but after hearing Lio branch out so much, I was pretty inspired. I know you hate his guts, but I don’t know why. He’s literally the epitome of good music. I really want to talk to him about his songwriting process one day,” she says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo groans, “Ugh, Lio is kinda bitchy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As in like, badass? Or just like that stupid term guys use when talking about a girl?” Aina asks, giving him a dirty look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither! He’s just got this annoying attitude. He’s persistent and bossy. I would literally die if I had to spend more than an hour with him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Opinionated much? You don’t even know him! He just gets work done, that doesn't make him bossy or bitchy,” Aina says, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo has no clue why people like Lio so much. He’s just a singer after all, with perhaps an ounce of talent. Sure, his lyrics are pretty good, but he’s still bossy and annoying. After his run-in with Lio last night, his annoyance grew by quite a lot. He’d tried to be friendly, but Lio regarded him as a literal nobody and ignored him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of him knows he’s being too judgy, but it’s not his fault. There are just some people who manage to get on every single nerve. For Galo, it’s Lio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>------------------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio sits alone in his apartment while playing a few notes of the new song he’d been writing on the piano. Meis yelled at him about overworking, but Lio kindly ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’d finished his third album and released it. Now what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t have anything scheduled anymore, no music writing sessions, no brainstorming album names at three am. He’s immensely bored, and Meis isn’t here to drag him away from the piano. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus with everything that went down with Galo earlier, it’s hard not to get stressed. He’d been pretty good at not going straight for Kray, but Kray’s label instead. But Kray’s the type of person to send his literal musicians out to get in a fight. Which is what Lio thought he was there for at first. That would have been a bit much for Kray, but still. He’s always been the biggest coward and liar. The fact that Galo didn’t even know what was happening was proof of it too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he would prefer to fistfight Kray, making slight digs at him every once in a while works.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus he wrote a whole song about him, which is bound to get a response eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nothing happened, and it’s been five days since he released the album. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio never liked Kray growing up. Everyone loved his big band music, but Lio just despised him. When Lio released his first album, Energy, Kray contacted him and asked him to start under Kray’s label. Lio refused, because he was working with someone else, and it was going pretty smoothly. But he didn’t feel like working with Kray. He knew that he would just manipulate him for his own personal gain. From a financial standpoint, Lio could see where he was coming from, because Lio was having lots of commercial success in his music. The demand for his music was high, and he was getting enormous amounts of attention from companies who wanted contracts and sponsorships. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Working with Kray was just a horrible decision in the long run too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Lio refused him, Kray started acting really shady and weird. The next few weeks after Lio said no, he noticed Kray started putting out odd music.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Music that sounded like his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyrics that sounded exactly like his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when Lio pieced it together. Kray had stolen Lio’s music and was now putting it out, as his music. Lio was about ready to destroy his whole bedroom. (He did break a lamp and a window, but it got repaired soon after.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now those songs are considered some of the most famous songs ever. And it’s all Lio’s music. Of course, Lio didn’t say anything and started plotting against Kray. He could get more out of Kray than just telling people what happened. He’d use Kray until he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone dings loudly from across the room where it’s sitting on the desk by the front door, jolting Lio out of thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(2:26 AM) Thyma: are you awake?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thyma: I guessed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thyma: are you writing music</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: ……..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Sorry, I’m actually asleep rn</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thyma: lemme see whatcha have so far</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: </b>
  <b>hhtps://word.doc/tis the damn season_album five wip_Demo#3 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio waits for her to respond after reading it. It takes a few minutes before he sees her text bubble show that she’s typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thyma: oh god</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: its a bit angsty I know</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thmya: Yeah, in a good way. Wow.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thyma: have meis and gueria seen it???</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: ah, not yet. I just wrote it last night in the car. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thyma: oh. It sound really good tho : ) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: thanks! I like it so far, but it needs some more work. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thyma: Make sure you actually get some sleep tonight, Lio</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: never</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thyma: Don’t go wasting your potential by lack of sleep, Lio</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I’ll just get wasted like all my potential</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thyma: Lio, you rarely ever drink</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Yes, because a sober mind = good song</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thyma: That’s where you are very wrong</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thyma: Night Lio</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: night Thyma</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thyma: oh btw</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thyma: I really liked the song you wrote about me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Oh god thank you. I was actually worried about that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thyma: No, it was really pretty. I appreciate it!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  <b>----------------------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god the demo fucking sucks,” Aina says, trying not to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo shoots her a dirty look, “It’s the demo for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Aina,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis gathered Galo, Aina, Lucia, Remi and Varys and told them to start getting ready to prepare for an album they would release later in the year. “Fotia’s album is knocking our music off the charts, so now is the time to gain a financial head point, and get ahead of them. Kray asked us to start prepping, so get on it,” Ignis told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remi sighed, “Why are we </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>in competition with Mad Burnish? It’s not like that with any other label.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Foresight records empire </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis shakes his head, “At this point, I truly think it’s a personal grudge against Fotia. He’s started knocking all of Kray’s music off the charts and has surpassed him as a musician. Kray’s scared of defeat now.” Ignis says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo leans back in his chair, “I ran into Lio the other day, and lemme tell you, he was really short. He also had a horrible attitude, and I was like, nah,” Galo says, sounding bored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aina glances over at Galo, “Wait, when did you see him? Oh my god, did you actually try to prank him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo winces as everyone abruptly snaps around to look at him. A chorus of all their, ‘Galo no! And ‘Galo, you idiot!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo raises his hand, “To be fair, Lucia dared me to. So you cannot blame just me, she also dragged me into this,”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Foresight Music Foundation is the best at the financial and strategist when it comes to album and music sales. Because Mad Burnish Records is an independent label, they struggle with staying open. Foresight Records beats them in every category, but due to Lio’s increasing music sales, they’re starting to get ahead. But it could also be Lio’s sheer determination to destroy Kray in the music industry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if Galo created some temporary drama, nothing bad would happen between the agencies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There may be some feuds between people, but nothing serious that would threaten the FMF. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucia jumps off her desk, “Just so ya’ll know, we’ve gotta get ready for the 2021 Uprising Artists Gala,” she says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  <span>--------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should I wear? This is a very formal and fancy event, so I need good advice,” Lio says, as he lays out a few outfit options on his bed. He had been invited to the 2021 Uprising Artists Gala, to give a short speech and talk to the upcoming artists. Basically, new and old singers show up in fancy outfits, give speeches, and look pretty. Lio never hated this event, because he likes talking to musicians who were just starting out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meis and Gueira watch, as they try to piece good outfits together. (emphasis on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>try.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira looks up at Lio, “I dare you to just show up buck naked, just to see what people do,” he says while laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meis smacks Gueira’s arm, “Jesus, you’re as bad as a boy in high school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio facepalms, “I don’t even know why I asked you. Never mind, I’ll just choose myself. And no, I’m not going naked. I don’t really want to do that, thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, it’s just a helpful suggestion,” Gueira says, and rolls his eyes, “None of you get my humor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because your humor is that of a toddler, Gueira,” Meis says, glaring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio rummages through his closet (which is mostly leather jackets and heels), “May I remind you two, that this is my first formal event being back in the music world, so the shock factor must be high.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly why you show up </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gueira yells, and Lio throws his hand in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio did not show up naked, much to Gueira’s disappointment. But he ended up wearing a tasteful black suit with a red dragon trailing across it. It’s fashionable and could work for a possible main villain in a story’s outfit too. All in all, he looks gorgeous. He and Meis trimmed his hair in his bathroom before they left (Gueira was not allowed near the scissors), so now it’s cut in a perfect bob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People stare at him as he passes, either because he looks ready for murder, or he’s insanely hot. Either way, Lio doesn’t care. Other musicians wave at him, and he returns the greetings. Across the room, which is a huge mansion sized room, people yell out his name. Photographers yell at him, trying to get him to pose for them. Flashes are going off everywhere, and a constant </span>
  <em>
    <span>click, click, click </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound as they take photos. Music plays softly in the background on the speakers set up in the front entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and tables set up everywhere. People are seated and drinking champagne while watching everything going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Photographers follow Lio as he walks to his table, much to his annoyance. But he stares at them long enough to take some photos (that he hopes are all very blurry). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people sitting at his table are all artists he knows and are all on his Spotify playlists. Except for one, but he doesn’t outright hate her luckily, he hasn’t run into a certain mohawk annoyance, so his night is going perfect so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucia Fex, Varys Truss, and Biar </span>
  <span>Colossus stare at him as he takes his seat at the table. “Hey,” Lio says, nodding at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucia leans forward suddenly, and smiles like an evil gremlin, “You should do a Vocaloid song with me one day, Lio!” she says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio laughs politely, “Yeah, Vocaloid isn’t my thing to sing. But I enjoy hearing it. I’ll give it a shot eventually.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucia’s genre of music has always been Vocaloid techno, or lo-fi sometimes. Lio used to play it in the background while he was studying at ASU. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biar scoffs, “That wouldn’t sound so good. It would be a shame to mix two untalented artists together. I would recommend working separately so that the public doesn’t get overwhelmed hearing that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucia slams her fist on the table, making everybody’s champagne spill a little,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “You may be verified in the eyes of Kray, but are you verified in the eyes of Hatsune Miku?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Lio laughs loudly, “I don’t think you’re my manager, Biar. I’ll make music with whoever I want to. Lucia, I’ll let you know when I’m available.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biar takes a sip of her champagne, “Your mistake, then,” she says and looks away into the crowd of people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio sits ba</span>
  <span>ck in his chair. Avoid conflict with anyone who works under Kray. That’s his goal. But if they’re so god damn rude, then he may make an exception. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varys holds up his tiny napkin he turned into an origami swan, “On the side note, I made this,” he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucia smiles, “We should just take everybody’s napkin off the tables. So when they go to shake someone’s hand they admire, they smear food all over them. Imagine watching the embarrassment flood through their faces as they realize what they did. They can never redo meeting their admired artist, so they have to live with that pain forever. And the disgust of the now food covered hands of the admired artist. Then the awkward silence that comes between them. And that’s what I call an entertaining night,” she says, and her smile widens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio silently stares at her but finds it amusing. She’s like the human embodiment of a chaotic child with no rules or supervision. A.K.A the CEO of bad ideas. Maybe not as bad as Galo’s, but still fairly bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varys facepalms, “Lucia, you can’t just steal people’s napkins. That’s rude,” he says and shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucia snarls, “I guarantee they wouldn’t notice if I took them anyway. They’re all rich snobby pretentious little shits anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio snorts and tries not to laugh, which he fails at. Lucia smiles, even more, pleased that she made Lio laugh. People can rarely make him laugh because he’s always stoic and solemn. (unless Gueira and Meis manage to set him off with their stupid shenanigans) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biar just rolls her eyes and pretends to be interested in the little booklet about all the upcoming artists of 2021, and the background information on them. She pointedly skips past Lio’s page and glances up at him to give a dirty look. It’s subtle, but enough for Lio to notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only been fifteen minutes here, and the night just keeps getting worse. Luckily it’s not as bad as his first event he went to when he was seventeen. Back then he was awkward and quiet, when people asked him questions, he would mumble some random answers and then stare at the ground for a few minutes. Safe to say people didn’t like talking to him, although he was regarded as one of the best musicians in the U.S. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make small talk at the table, mostly talking about upcoming music projects and Lio’s album. Although Varys is a little bit on the quiet side, he’s very kind. He explains to Lio what his music process is, and they discuss it for a while. Biar interjects every few minutes with her unwanted opinion, which they all ignore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I see so many people that talk shit about you, but I never understood it,” Lucia says, nodding towards Lio, “You’re literally so nice. Plus you like my music, so that helps. But really, I’d totally be down if you wanna commit murder on corrupt rich people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any day. You know what, here’s my number,” Lio says and hands her his phone, “If we ever have time to make that Vocaloid song. I mean the murdering sounds excellent as well, but you know, business comes first,” Lio says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucia grins, and it’s slowly growing on Lio. “Aye, Aye,” she says and copies his phone number into her phone. “Don’t ask if I send you random memes though. You signed up for this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varys sighs, “Fair warning, she will send strangely scary videos too. I once got a video of a cat breakdancing to the levan polka while there were photoshopped images of cursed emojis in the background. It was four am,” He says and stares into the distance as if remembering something traumatic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour passe</span>
  <span>s by, and Lio is called up to the makeshift stage, where he’s asked to give a speech. A few artists (who are very successful) will make a short speech with some encouraging words to the upcoming artists. It’s considered an honor to be chosen. He already rehearsed it multiple times, but public speaking is his strong suit (not when he was seventeen), so he’s not worried. At least Meis and Gueira aren’t here to make him laugh halfway through a sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walks up to the </span>
  <span>makeshift stage, he remembers when he was a beginning artist. Back then he never really knew what music meant to him, or what he could do with it. People had often asked him what his future plans were, and he would barely give them an answer. He wasn’t even sure music was the right path for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything he did was full of being unsure and constantly worried. It got to the point when people would bring up the topic of his future, and he would have a slight moment of panic. He knew he wasn’t alone and had people who could reassure him that he would be fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But living a life with people assuring him constantly and never having any confidence in himself wasn’t much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They always told him he was blessed and lucky. They praised him, and swore up and down he was the best musician to walk the earth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lio never felt blessed or lucky. </span>
</p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Five years ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lio Fotia: The New SuperStar Of Music!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>By: Alexie Lev Chevchenko </b>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re witnessing one of the most talented artists in all of music history right now! With everyone’s eyes on him, he’s in the spotlight of the music industry!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the question comes down to will he shine under the pressure or break?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ve seen it happen with many artists, and since Fotia’s so young, people have their doubts. But needless to say, he’s already made a huge impact in the music world! Just being sixteen, and having a whole album, he has tons of people flocking to buy it and give him lots of praise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention he’s already caught the eye of Kray Foresight, the founder of the Foresight Music Foundation Label. Kray publicly praised Lio and even asked him to work under his record label, but we have yet to hear Fotia’s response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although not much is known about Lio, here’s the basic information!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio grew up in Detroit before moving to Arizona to chase his dreams of being a singer, he speaks fondly of Detroit but hasn’t said much about it. One thing we do know is that he absolutely adores cats, and has two cats named Py and Tofu. We’re all giggling at the fact he has food puns as his cat names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with his album of seventeen tracks (which are all lyrically genius and flawless), Lio made a statement about his success!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lio Fotia - @liofotia4</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thank you to everyone who helped with this album! I’m very lucky and blessed to be in this position, thank you to everyone who believed in me! I’m overwhelmed and filled to the brim with excitement. </b>
  <b>
    <em>Indignation </em>
  </b>
  <b>was an amazing album to work on, and I’m thrilled to announce some bigger news about it soon! &lt;3</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone is obsessed with his album, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Indignation, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it’s been on replay since it’s release. Of course, there’s much more to come from Lio Fotia, and we’ll be waiting as he succeeds in his music career. </span>
</p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  <span>------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lio? Earth to Lio?” Meis said, waving his hand in front of Lio’s face. He’d twisted around in his car seat to face Lio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio snapped up to look at Meis, “What? What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meis pointed at the huge city they were nearing. It was all skyscrapers and bright lights. Despite it being dark out, the whole sky seemed to light up as they got closer. Cars passed them on the road, honking, and pulling out in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira slammed on the gas pedal as they sped past some person who almost wrecked into them on the interstate.“Welcome to Phoenix, Arizona!” he yelled, and rolled down all the windows, humid wind instantly whipping into their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meis laughed with him as they drove into the city, although he quickly reached for the grab handle. Lio sat in the backseat (third-wheeling as usual) staring out the window. The city looked nothing like Detroit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it held the promise of a new life. And that was something Lio craved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things changed radically when he met Gueira and Meis. Matter of fact, they were the first people he considered his friends. Plus Meis and Gueira were clingy, so getting rid of them was like trying to get super glue out of someone’s hair. It doesn’t work. So he had no choice but to let them hang out with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meis had shorter hair back then, it was barely to his shoulders, and he was seventeen. Gueira was eighteen and was pretty much the same, but he was insane when it came to parties and driving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio met them in June of 2015 when he finally landed a deal with a sketchy record label. Meis worked at the front desk, and pretty much did nothing but sit behind the desk and play Undertale on his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira was a singer at the record label, which was called Birkenson Records. He spent most of his time there flirting with Meis, rather than making music. (Lio hated hearing it, and avoided them at first)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Lio’s first day at the studio, Meis and Gueira never left his side. They were shocked when they heard Lio sing, and swore they wouldn’t let his talent waste at Birkenson. A few months later, Gueira asked if he wanted to switch with them to a new record label.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio was pretty skeptical because he had just met them six months prior but instantly said yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t say no because I already made the best fucking road trip playlist ever,” Gueira said, hanging off the back of the front desk chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio sighed, and slumped against the wall, which was covered in posters of girls in bikinis. “That sounds like a ploy for you to murder me, no offense,” Lio said and shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meis snorted, “That’s true, but do you really wanna waste your life in this shit place? How many times a day do we lose power? How many people actually clean the toilets? Are scouts coming here? Ask yourself these questions, Lio.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plus, you’re already our parent, so you legally cannot abandon us,” Gueira said, smiling evilly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Phoenix, Arizona!” Gueira yelled as he rolled down the windows. They drove into the city, and Lio never left the city after that day in 2015. With two strangers, a horrible apartment, and an amazing record deal, Lio finally felt at home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio steps up on the makeshift stage, remembering how he dropped everything and ran with Gueira and Meis to a new chance. If he hadn’t? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would never be here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But all the eyes in the audience meet him, and he knows that there are kids who were going through the same thing he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m immensely lucky to be here with all of you. You guys are pretty much the future music world, so I’ll go ahead and say you’re all insanely talented. I wished people would have said that to me, and actually meant it. It was hard to differentiate if someone was complimenting me because they actually liked me, or they just wanted me to think they liked me. That was something I struggled with when I broke out as an artist. I obsessed over having people like me, and it got to the point where I surrounded myself with people who were absolute assholes but they convinced me they liked me, so that’s all that mattered,” Lio says, and pauses as he looks at everyone in the audience.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When I turned eighteen, I finally let those people out of my life. Which was the best thing I ever did. The reason I’m talking about this you’ll meet people who only want to fuck shit up in your life. They don’t actually hold any significance in your life, only to make you feel worse about yourself. Don’t let those people ruin life for you. Remember the fact you guys are the future of the music world, and shitty ass people who have nothing good to say about you will only hold you back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio couldn’t count how many people were constantly saying things behind his back, or spreading rumors about stupid stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, there will be people who don’t like a word that comes out of your mouth. But they don’t really know you, so it doesn’t matter. You are here to make music, and that’s it. Not to please others, or exceed their expectations. To all the artists here tonight, I hope you take one thing away from this. Never underestimate yourselves, because you don’t know the true power you hold until you finally hold it. And when you do, that’s when you gain the ability to not give a fuck about the people who doubted you at first. Don’t be afraid to fuck shit up and shock people. Be yourselves, even when it feels like it’s impossible. Thank you, and good night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s an enormous amount of applause, as Lio walks back to his table. Lucia nods approvingly, and Varys continues clapping. It was a pretty decent speech, plus it was from the heart so that’s what mattered most to him. Plus he doesn’t give a fuck about the people who doubt him anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Lio can start a conversation again, there’s a surge of screams from the crowd at the main entrance. The music literally stops, and people scream even louder. Lio can barely make out a tall figure in the distance. But when he hears the photographers shouting his name out, he knows exactly who it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Galo Thymos. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he comes into view, Lio sighs quietly. At least he got a tiny bit of peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ya’ll, I’m finally here! Wassup?” Galo says and he strides over to the table. He doesn’t notice Lio but continues talking to Lucia and Varys. (Lio is very thankful for that)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucia slaps Galo’s arm affectionately, “Me and Lio are going to make a vocaloid song together!” she says, and points at Lio across the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo’s eyes drift across to Lio’s, and his face instantly drops, “Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio grins innocently at him, “I was invited. Why else would I be here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo grimaces, “No, I mean why are you at </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>table?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio turns his placecard around for Galo to see, “Because it’s the table I was assigned to sit at,” he says, not taking any of Galo’s shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio deals with fairly annoying people a lot. He’s had run ins with managers, co-producers, co-writers, and even executives. Most of them being controlling and unkind when it comes to working with musicians. He’s had people change whole songs to their liking, plus people try to explain every single thing they do to him. Although they are aware he has a bachelor of science in music, and is definitely not stupid when it comes to music production. So dealing with Galo should be easy. Annoying, but easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should be</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  <span>-------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About six minutes after Galo sat down at the table, Lio had enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lio! What’s it like recording at MBR? The stuff looked expensive, but when it comes to quality, I’m not sure. Your music kind of lacks that, so I’m just curious,” Galo says, and eyes Lio innocently. He's clearly trying to make Lio angry, and it’s working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio takes a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s pretty fine-tuned. It’s harder to hear for people who don’t understand music. It’s not a big deal though, you’ll get the hang of the music industry in a few years. It’s like that for beginners,” Lio says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Galo looks away quickly, ignoring Lio’s sassy comeback. That’s been the conversation since Galo joined them at the table. Galo egging Lio on, and Lio outsmarting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucia clicks around on her phone, ignoring them. Varys offered to make more napkin origami swans, so he’s busy with that. Biar left to speak with Heris about some fancy Foresight business. There’s an awkward silence at the table, and nobody attempts to break it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lio. I have one more question for you,” Galo says, leaning over towards Lio. There’s a spark of pure detest in his eyes as he looks at Lio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you take such a long break from music?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s honestly a good question. Lio has several reasons he stopped making music, but the main one being that he started working on being an activist full-time. He’d said that in interviews too. But he also had a bunch of family issues come up too, but that’s something he kept pretty secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I wanted to start making bigger changes than I already was,” Lio says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo looks disinterested, “Did you actually,” he looks Lio dead in the face, “run away or something? Did your parents hate you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so god damn nosy?” Lio yells. And his plan of not getting into drama flies out the window. At this point, he doesn’t care. How Galo even thought of that is past Lio, but it doesn’t matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are such a pretentious ass?” Galo yells even louder, standing up out of his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really doesn’t care now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was why he took a break, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To not worry about people’s expectations, and be true to himself. And if being true to himself means throwing his glass of wine on Galo, he’s okay with it. He grabs the wine off the table and throws it on Galo. There’s a huge red splash all over his white suit, and Lio doesn’t regret it one bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus he just told all the people in the audience to not let people with only bad shit to say bother them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio stands up and stares at Galo, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do not play around with me, Galo Thymos</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looks up at them, Lio with his empty wine glass, and Galo with his shocked face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Galo grabs his wine and throws it on Lio, “What is wrong with you?” Galo whisper yells, “I was just kidding around!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody gasps, and then the flood of photographers practically hurdle themselves at the two of them, snapping photos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio groans and stares down at his suit, which doesn’t look as bad as Galo’s. But the situation is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure! Play innocent, you jerk. You know exactly what you were doing, and knew exactly what would set me off,” Lio says and slams his wine glass on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Can things escalate from here? Probably not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucia practically bolts to the table and grabs Galo’s arm, then proceeds to run away dragging him behind. Varys follows, holding all his napkin swans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peace out Muthafuckers!” Lucia yells as they all run out the main entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People stand around aw</span>
  <span>kwardly, waiting for Lio to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lio crosses his arms. The people filming are enjoying this strange interaction, and in no doubt, it’ll go viral overnight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio cannot wait to collapse on his couch and forget everything that just happened. Meis and Gueira are never going to let him live that down. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  <span>---------BONUS----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucia stares into her glass. Ah, the sweet sound of chaos and people arguing. If Varys hadn’t dragged her out to this event, she wouldn’t have come. If she didn’t come, then she wouldn’t be here to have the wonderful experience of seeing Galo and Lio desperately </span>
  <span>flirt</span>
  <span> argue with each other. Of course, nobody else notices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucia is a mastermind of knowing all, and people often ask her how she knows so much. The answer is simple, but the small brained fools never comprehend it. Nor do they understand anything else for that matter. People around her are simply, utterly, brainless and stupid. They may be able to do basic arithmetic, but the true intelligence is not there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If God created the people in this room, He left out the brains. Which may be an exaggeration, but Lucia knows all. Thus she knows that she is the smartest in the room. And she knows that the answer to knowing all is simply observation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biar got up and left the table five minutes after Galo sat down to join them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-2/10 IQ. She would have left regardless if Galo had come or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varys left ten minutes later because he wanted to get food. This is fair because the foods at Gala’s are exquisite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6/10 IQ. Enjoyable to talk to, and someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind of </span>
  </em>
  <span>understands what she talks about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people left at the table are her, Lio, and Galo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question is, who will be the last to leave? Who will win? Who will be able to stand the absolute buffoonery going at table #34? The idiotic conversation? Who will win? Will it be her? Will it be Lio? Or Galo? Who-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucia! Quit staring at us like that! Jesus, you look like you just plotted mass murder!” Galo says, snapping Lucia out of her deep thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio stands beside Galo with his arms crossed, looking concerned yet still exasperated, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you plot mass murder?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lio asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucia shakes her head, “No. Just watching you two fall like absolute idiots. In four months it’ll be official, on the third of December. I’ll give it two years and four days before you make the big decision. Contact me on the seventh of December in 2023. That will be the day you two take the step forward.” She says and grins at them. The confused look on their faces is highly amusing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, the joys of watching two people fall in love.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coffee+Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Lio devises a plan out of the horrendous situation. </p><p>Galo just vibes in the background</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I finally got around to editing this chapter, so I'm just reposting it! Sorry about that y'all. I may or may not update a smaller chap tonight. </p><p>There's a lot of backstory in this chapter, but it just makes the rest of the story easier. Also if you can't tell, I am NOT a romance writer, so this may or may not end up like the meme of elmo basking in fire. :))</p><p>Thank you for reading this though! Updates should be around Monday/Tuesday</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Biar Collosas &lt;biarfmf@gmail.com&gt; </b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: LioFotia@gmail.com </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Subject: Regarding working alongside GALO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fotia, I hope this email find you well,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As you know, this current conflict with our singer GALO at Foresight Music Foundation is getting out of control. I must inform you, as an executive at FMF, that you are required to work alongside the member GALO. This is to reduce the public view of the ongoing instigation between you and Galo Thymos. From a marketing strategy, this is bringing our profits and streams down. Because both you and Galo have several thousand followers and fans, hearing negative reviews from each other will not benefit either of you. Cooperation is suggested, unless you believe your fanbase will continue to support you through the legal charges we will press. There have been several copyright and music plagiarisms we have caught in your music, specifically lyrical and sampling. Of course, we push to see you and Galo work together in a controlled and creative environment, to create music together in a very enlightening way. We would like to thank you here at FMF for your time. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Best regards, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Biar Colosass </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio saw this coming, and he hoped it wouldn’t happen, but it stares him dead in the face. Biar had a wonderful way of making a kind yet threatening email in only 165 words. Even if he refused, would they actually press charges? They had nothing to accuse him of, because there was no literal proof that he stole </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Kray’s music. Kray, of course, is a mastermind at coming up with plans. Of course he’d find some sort of way to guilt Lio into agreeing, but Lio’s aware of that fact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they also have no solid proof that Lio did anything, unless they somehow made up some shit and called it an ‘accusation.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio called it the night after the gala, but working with Galo wasn’t in the plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was something he didn’t see coming. Obviously, it makes a lot of sense, but still. Working with </span>
  <em>
    <span>galo </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo already proved he’s a total jerk,  and Lio has no intention of being friends with someone so annoying and loud. Plus there was the whole wine incident that happened. Galo still hadn’t apologized, and Lio hadn’t either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But forcibly working in a studio with him while hearing him sing, “Hawty Shawty” over and over was already giving him a headache, and he’s only </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Lio is even better at coming up with plans. Simple plans that people don’t give too much thought to, but are actually very detailed and constructed. People would look past it. And that was the whole idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if working with galo would absolutely suck, ultimately, it would benefit both him and Galo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus with his song ‘How It Feels’ on his current album, he was expecting Kray to respond about it, but he hasn’t. Writing a whole song that’s just roasting Kray was definitely going to get something out of him. But it hasn’t. And if he was working in FMF, right where Kray was, there was something bound to make Kray snap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that song didn’t make him angry, Lio had other ways to get what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the song, the lyrics said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> ‘As much as you took from me, I’ll gain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Honey, I’ve let it go, but I’ll be taking everything with me and leave you stranded all alone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t call me up for favors, you’ve used them up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Begging isn’t a pretty look on you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I’m not one to be petty, but if you wanna play that game it’s okay with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> You spit in my face, but just don’t forget that I’m still on top </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t decide who’s in charge, but people still choose me over you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They always choose me over you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> How does it feel to be so low?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I’ll never know how it feels, I’m too high up, can’t hear what you’re saying</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How does it feel to be second best?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll never know how that feels</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Such a shame, because you used to say I was talentless</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess who’s sitting on the throne now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You desperately try to climb up the mountain of insatiable greed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The mountain only grows</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you’re only getting weaker, wasting your time climbing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How does it feel?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll never know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll never know’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To other people, it just looks like a song about all his haters, unless they are aware of the dispute between him and Kray, which most people do not know of. Kray, however, already knows. He’s always been the type of man who could never stand shade being thrown at him without having to make more drama out of it. If he made it a scene, it would be absolutely obvious what was happening. That’s when Lio would come clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the complaints filed against Kray would be published, not to mention all the texts and calls he had of Kray threatening him. All the proof he had would be splashed on the front page of the news, not to mention posted on social media which spreads faster than a fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Responding would give Lio exactly what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Power over Kray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Kray knows what Lio’s planning, and it’ll take a while before he finally responds. But if Lio keeps provoking him, he’d crack. Working in the same building as him was bound to drive Kray crazy. Especially if he started making his opinion even more public, his managers would press him to respond in some sort of manner. He’d probably make some phony ‘I don’t know why you’re attacking me, everyone loves me’ statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe he’d just come clean without Lio having to make anything public. Either way, Lio would come clean and destroy Kray completely. Kray would still be held liable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biar did not think this through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galo?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio’s full plan:</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Refuse Biar’s offer/threat, so it wouldn’t look suspicious if he agreed right away</span></li>
<li><span>Get them to threaten him even more, so he would have to cooperate</span></li>
<li><span>Align up with Kray’s schedule and be wherever he is, just to mess with him</span></li>
<li><span>Start working with Galo and finish the song</span></li>
<li><span>Continue to make Kray angry</span></li>
<li><span>Get him to make a public statement</span></li>
<li><span>Come clean</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Of course, he’d explain everything to Galo eventually, because using people is not his style. But telling him would take time, because he’s an avid Kray supporter, which is really gross, but he just doesn’t know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo has no clue about the email Lio received, nor does anyone tell him about it. So when when Lio storms into the Foresight Music Foundation recording studio with the intent of murder in his eyes, Galo is extremely confused. He’s standing in the doorway of Galo’s private recording room, with the door thrown wide open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is this?” Lio yells, throwing his phone at Galo, which has Biar’s email on the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo glances down at it, and looks back at Lio, “This is the weirdest way I’ve had someone ask for my number,” he says giving Lio a weird look, “Look man, I’m not really into men-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio groans and covers his face with his hands, “No, dumbass, read the fucking email,” Lio says glaring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo looks back down at Lio’s phone, not sure what he’s expecting. But after reading the email, he understands why Lio’s so angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They want us to work together?” Galo asks slowly, meeting Lio’s blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio scrunches up his face, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>From Galo’s point of view, this makes perfect sense. The whole wine fiasco didn’t go over well with Kray, and he started getting a lot of hate messages from Lio’s fans, not to mention his streams went down. Foresight Music Foundation took a major hit when that happened. Coming up with a solution like this was actually fairly smart, and it was probably Biars idea in the first place. To the public, it would look like they got along, and then things would resume normally. Lio’s fans wouldn’t be at Galo’s throat constantly, and Galo’s music would be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio however, doesn’t look like he thinks it’s a good idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Lio asks, waiting for Galo to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio stares at him impatiently, which bothers Galo profusely,“Obviously, I don’t want to work with you. You already know my opinions, so I’m not gonna repeat ‘em,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio nods in response, but before they can continue their conversation, he squints at a poster behind Galo on the wall, “Is that my album cover?” he asks, sounding slightly shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo turns around, and sure enough, Lio’s third album cover is on the wall. Which is strange, because it’s not his. And it’s in his recording studio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio laughs at Galo’s face, “Guess you don’t hate me </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much,” he says and shakes his head confusedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! That’s not even mine!” Galo says, “Remember when I said I don’t like-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aina walks into Galo’s studio interrupting their conversation, and smiles. “Hey Gal, I’m grabbing lunch, you want anything?” She asks, and immediately notices Lio. “Holy shit, hi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio nods at her, “Hey, it’s Aina, right?” he asks, instantly switching into his friendly mode. Which ticks Galo off even more. First, Lio’s angry and storming into the building, then he’s instantly kind to everyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Galo is still freaking about the poster that isn’t his, and has no clue how it got there. He’s going to interrogate everyone here until he finds out who it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aina nods, “Yeah! I fucking love your new album by the way! Also, Galo, I’m glad you </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>put up that poster! You got it signed like, what? Three years ago?” she says, gesturing at the poster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio lowers his eyes, and subtly tries not to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo’s about ready to end Aina. Of course she planned this, and now Galo is completely mortified. “It’s not mine, and you know that Aina!” Galo says through his teeth. There are no words to describe how furious he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aina shrugs, “Anyway, I’m heading out! See you later!” she says and quickly sprints to the exit. They hear the door slam, followed by people laughing outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo turns to Lio, “Yeah, I respect you and all, but that ain’t mine. Aina put in here as a prank.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio shrugs, “Weird that it’s in your private recording studio, though,” he says, and gives Galo a sweet smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ma talk to Kray about that email. Because I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>working with you, sorry, but our genres don’t mix. Nor do we.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio stops smiling instantly, “That’s what I thought you’d say, which is fine with me, considering that was why I came here. If Kray wants to push fake accusations on me he can do it, he knows I’ll win that in court. It’s not like I’ve been shoved into legal issues before, oh, and tell him that. If he presses charges I’m coming clean about the shit he did, so if he wants his reputation ruined, I’d suggest he back off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo gulps, the fact that Lio was able to switch back into business so easily is a little unsettling. “You do know, I didn’t send that email. This wasn’t my idea, man!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio takes a step towards Galo threateningly, “This shit doesn’t fly with me, so don’t pull it again. I don’t care if you suggested it or whatever, I don’t care </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> suggested it, but I am not associating myself with the label that literally stole my music. So if anyone is pressing charges, it’s me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does ‘I didn’t plan this’ doesn’t click with you? Lio, I literally never asked Kray to do that, or ask him to make that choice. I don’t feel like associating with someone who’s so stuck up,” Galo says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio rolls his eyes, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t care who it was</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just leave me alone! I’ve been struggling to keep the peace between our labels, but you keep messing it up. I think we can both agree we don’t want each other in our lives, so let's keep it that way. Don’t bother me, and I won’t bother you,” Lio says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It stings a little bit, even though they clearly aren’t friends, “Fine!” he yells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio nods, “I’m glad we can finally figure that shit out, because I have so much to get done,” he says and walks out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least it settled that they aren’t working together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But deep down Galo knows that won’t be the last time he sees Lio. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unfortunately. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Lio checks his email, and sure enough Biar responded. He hates the fact that he had to pretend to be so angry at Galo, but he’d explain the situation eventually, and apologize profusely. But Galo never apologized about the night at the Gala, so Lio feels that it’s even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Biar Colossus &lt;biarcfmf@gmail.com&gt; </b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: liofotia@gmail.com </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Subject: Regarding the music cooperation </b>
</p><p>
  <b> Fotia,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We have been notified that you and our singer Galo have spoken together about the current single you two are to put out. This is wonderful news to us, and we are delighted to hear that he is ready to start working on the project with you by Tuesday next week. Of course, this is only a temporary beneficial partnership, after this is finished, neither of you are required to work together again. We are looking forward to the finished product, and are expecting it by the end of the month. If not, Galo will be terminated from his current position as a singer at the Foresight Music Foundation. No need to worry though, since we already have it confirmed that you two will be working together. Thank you very much for the future music we will have made together, and the new friendships here at FMF. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best regards,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Biar Colossus</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lio checks his phone within a few hours after getting the second email from Biar, he sees three texts from an unknown number. How did Galo get his number? Probably Lucia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: this Galo. i know we h8 each other, but telling u this was important. I got an email and despite the fact I told biar to knock it off, we still have to work together</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: I ain’t a fan of this </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: I aint a fan of you either, and we both know this, but i tried my best to make em stop. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: ok</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: omfg i cant stand u </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: ignore my texts</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: quit ignoring the fact I actually tried to do something nice. I literally asked biar to call it off. I could have not done that and </b>
  <b>
    <em>made </em>
  </b>
  <b>us work tgthr</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: don’t ever contact me k? Bye bich</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: You really like contradicting yourself, huh? Strange personality trait. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: delet my number jerk</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: sure</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I’m deleting your number, bye. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: wtf no dont bro thats so rude</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: okay but I’m not texting you. And don’t give anyone my number</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: arent u single</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: This is unrelated, but yes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: u wanna be single?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Yes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: so don’t give your number to my toxic ex’s?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Okay, I’m blocking you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: Sarah’s sexy af but she’s a legit demon</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: u into sorority chicks</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Hell no </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: omfg youre picky, jesus</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Okay, I’m actually blocking you now.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown number: fine, this is your chance to score a hottie. I know a lotta chicks</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: bye, Galo.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: jerk</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: fuck off</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: u first bitch</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Thank you, I’m off. I haven’t gotten any news about our “song” together, so I don’t know what the fuck is going on. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: same. But i dont care so its fine</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Whatever</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio loves it when his plas start coming together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Lio can continue texting Galo insults, there’s a loud knocking on Lio’s front door, and he’s already ready to yell at his boomer neighbors. But instead of his neighbor, Susan, it’s Gueira and Meis, holding bags full of Chinese takeout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard you were planning on calling that human piece of shit out! It calls for celebratory take out!” Gueira yells as Lio moves out of the way so they can carry the food in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis hands his bags to Gueira, who stacks the boxes on top of his, and carries them into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis pats his shoulder and smirks, “I’m glad this is finally happening,” he says and gives Lio a hug, which Lio gratefully accepts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2017</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Lio said into the phone, he didn’t recognize the number when his manager handed the phone to him, which was slightly weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a lady on the other end with a pitchy voice, “Hello! This is Biar Colossus from the Foresight Music Foundation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio’s face visibly dropped. The foresight music foundation was very obviously doing sketchy stuff, and he did not want to be involved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah! What’s up?” Lio said, hoping that if he was being extremely casual, she might hang up. It didn’t work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re highly impressed by your musical skills, and would like to ask you to dwell on the idea of switching labels! We’d love it if you would come make music under us here at FMF.” Biar said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ew</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio was trying to think of the best way to say no, but she continued talking, “I’ve gotten word that Kray would like you to work with him directly, so he can show you the ins and outs of the music personally! Of course, we know you’ll accept!” she said, and he could tell that cheery voice was forced. He wondered what she actually sounded like when she wasn’t trying to convince people into falling for scams that would only benefit Kray in the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did she even know she was being used?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably not, because everyone just blindly trusted Kray without a single thought. Honestly, it was disgusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio shitfed the phone to the other side so he could write down the number on screen to block it later, “Actually, I’m really satisfied working here at PROMARE records. These people are relentlessly helpful, and I feel like I’m creating really good music with them, so I don’t feel the need to switch labels.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an awkward pause through the phone. She hadn’t been expecting that response, and was struggling to make a comeback. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>disappointed to hear that. I’m sorry you're being forced to work with those immature fools at PROMARE records. Clearly you don’t see the lack of potential, but you’re young and new to this. If you ever change your mind, Lio, let me know and we’ll take care of everything!” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course she would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the offer though! I appreciate the thought, and I don’t mean you, I mean the opportunity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lio expected it to be the end of that. But it wasn’t. It wouldn’t end for another four years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every few months, Biar would call in to see if he wanted to work with them. He would refuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after four months, it started getting ugly. He started receiving emails from many different people working at FMF about how he was wasting his potential and that he needed to switch. Lio started getting weirded out, but ignored it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven months later, Lio released his second album, called ‘It Never Ends’ and he got an email directly from Kray, who congratulated him on his success. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>From: KrayForesightFMF@gmail.com</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: Liofotia@gmail.com </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Subject: Musician talk</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I wanted to congratulate you on your success with the new album, and I have to say, I truly enjoyed it. You’re a very talented young man, and I’m glad that the world is noticing this. You deserve all the good things that come your way. It’s been a delight watching you through this journey, and seeing you grow through the mistakes, hard work, and the ups and downs of the music industry. You cease to amaze me, Lio Fotia. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m sure you're aware that we’ve been trying to keep in contact, so you know you always have the choice to work under me. You're one of a kind, and we’d love to hone your abilities here at FMF, and give you the chance to work directly under me. You’d be able to produce and make music here, but have even more chances as a musician. Don’t let PROMARE records hold you back from making your choices, Lio. I see the fake tweets and statements you make, and I can tell they’re scripted. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As a musician, I know what it feels like to be held back. You don’t have to worry about that at FMF. I’ll make sure that you get where you need to go, and get what you need to make the music you desire. You shouldn’t be restricted to only making music with PROMARE. You’re 18 now, and of legal age to make you choices, and they cannot bind you under contracts. Come work with me, and we’ll surpass everyone. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>All the best,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kray Foresight </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Lio was panicking. Not only was the email just creepy, but also threatening. Kray mentioned how he’d be constricted at PROMARE, but he knew that Kray would only do the same to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He told Meis and gueira about what was happening, and they pushed him to just ignore it. Everyone told him to ignore it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fucked up,” Aina says, and throws Galo’s phone back at him, “quit showing me your dark humor memes,’ she says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo just laughs harder, “That’s why it’s dark humor,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remi sighs from the other side of the room, “So, Galo, how’s it going with Lio?” he asks, very well aware of the fact that Galo doesn’t want to talk about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty shitty,” Galo says and leans back in his chair, “Plus he’s not really talked to me since he stormed in here. Lowkey convinced it was menstrual rage,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aina throws her pillow on the couch at Galo, “That’s not how anatomy fucking works, Galo. Lio isn’t a female, at least that anyone knows of. Plsu that pain isn’t something you joke about,” she says and glares at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia just laughs silently and shoves another gas station brand cake pop in her mouth, not saying anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo throws the pillow back at her gently, “Hey, I was kidding! I know that shit’s painful, I’ve been to med school,” he says and gives her an apologetic look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia snorts, “And yet he doesn’t know what a period is,” she says and laughs even harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo sits up in his chair, “Excuse you, I am very well aware of what it is!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remi sets his head on the table, “Can we not discuss this please?” he asks quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just because you're uncomfortable, doesn't mean I should stop talking about the pain I feel. Men are so stupid,” Aina says and turns to Lucia, “Can I get an amen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amen,” Lucia says and hands another cake pop to Vinny, who looks like he’s about to explode if he eats another cake pop.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis walks into the office, and eyes Vinny, who looks like he’s on the brink of death, “Are you supposed to be feeding him that shit?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine,” Lucia says, ignoring the wimpers coming from Vinny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis side eyes her, “It looks like he’s on drugs, Lucia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t we all?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stares at Lucia in complete silence, before Galo loudly announces the fact he’s going home.</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Because he wants to eat doritos and lounge on his couch while pestering Lio via text (which is lowkey enjoyable) </span></li>
<li><span>He got a good song idea, and he feels it fading from his memory and he doesn’t want to write it down</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Galo makes an overly dramatic exit out of the building, (annoying all of his co-workers in the process) and walks outside to his motorcycle, which is his pride and joy. Kray had gotten it for him for his 16th birthday, which felt like forever ago, but it was only 6 years. It’s a little bit scratched in some places, but it’s not too noticeable, plus Galo would never let it get in an ugly condition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he first got it, Kray warned him not to get too hurt while driving. Galo still crashed multiple times and ended breaking his leg once, but he didn’t let it stop him. The cast did, but only for seven weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he crashed again, this time not breaking anything, but still enough for Kray to regret getting him the bike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo hops on his motorcycle and tries not to think about Kray. It’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>months </span>
  </em>
  <span>since they talked, and whenever Galo reached out, Kray gave him a cold shoulder. Which was confusing, because he didn’t do anything to make Kray angry. Maybe he did, but he has absolutely no clue what it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, Galo’s slightly annoyed that Kray hasn’t even tried to explain the situation to him. Maybe he’s just busy, but even then, it’s not hard to let someone know you’re drowning in paperwork and musician stuff. If someone is important to Kray, he makes time for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it just feels like Kray’s cutting contact slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which feels like a stab in the back, because Kray’s the only family Galo has ever had. And it’s slowly slipping out of his control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus the whole situation with Lio is also weighing down on Galo’s shoulders. Lio’s pretty much the god of music (other than Kray) and as much as he doesn’t like Lio, he has to admit that working with him is going to be nothing but side eyes and angry comments about each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentally, it’s going to be exhausting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There hasn’t been any confirmation that the two of them are</span>
  <em>
    <span> even </span>
  </em>
  <span>working together, but it still stresses him out. Compared to Lio, Galo’s pretty much a beginner in music. Which is slightly embarrassing, but he refuses to let Lio know that he thinks that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the three of them eat Chinese food on the floor of his apartment, his mind flashes back to the three of them laying on Lio’s new apartment floor in the middle of summer when it was 106 degrees outside and so humid. They had just finished getting all the boxes moved into assigned rooms, but nothing was unpacked. There were Subway wrappers on the floor next to them from lunch earlier. None of them had enough energy to unpack, so the boxes were left untouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio had finally moved into his own apartment, and he was never moving again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lio, don’t you ever move again, because I literally feel like I’m dead,” Gueira said, and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio laughed, “Psh, don’t be weak. We still have to unpack,” he said and slapped Gueira’s arm playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis shook his head but laughed, “The next time you move, you better be moving in with your significant other, or I’m not helping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio instantly ran across the apartment to where his messenger bag was and pulled out his phone. He clicked his phone notes and started writing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis and Gueira just waited, because they were used to Lio getting song ideas during a conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>7/15/2017</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I get home</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think of you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I think it’s best it stays this way</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve been through some tough shit, I won’t lie</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you sleep over there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’ll stay here alone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate being away from you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But this shit is like pouring wine down the drain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’d be a waste</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your love is too good, it’s better if it lasts</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew if we made it real it wouldn’t stay the same</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If it’s worth something, I wanted to stay with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If it’s worth something at all</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This shit is complicated</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it’s best it stays this way</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll sleep here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll stay there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that’s the way it is</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My love is unconditional, but it only lasts so long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t wanna push it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t wanna overdo it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll sleep here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll stay here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s best this way</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, the three of them are sitting in Lio’s living room, which is fully unpacked and organized perfectly. It feels like yesterday that happened, but it was four years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a sucky situation, but it’s also a great situation,” Lio says and stands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis and Gueira nod knowingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio starts pacing the room, and when that happens, he’s either working on music out loud, or he’s ranting. “I feel like this is happening too fast and too easy. I feel like he’s baiting me into this. And if I suddenly announced the fact that Kray stole over thirty of my songs as well as the fact he took other people’s music too, plus he did some fucking questionable things, would people believe me? Obviously, I know that having people believe me isn’t what matters, but when situations like that happen, it’s easy to shoot down the person who cried out for help. Which is bullshit, because if I say something happened, then people should fucking know to believe me. I wouldn’t make that shit up. I know I have that whole thing about being scared of having people hate me, and I’m getting over that, but sometimes it just comes back and I can’t do anything about it. I’m terrified of saying something, because nobody is going to believe the fact it actually happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio stops pacing and stares down at the floor, “Because it’s really messed with for the past five years, and it doesn’t go away. But it’s something I have to live with every single day of my life, while he remains unbothered and people still-</span>
  <em>
    <span>they still fucking love him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mean, how many text messages did I get from Kray who just kept trying to convince me to work with him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis and Gueira watch silently, letting Lio talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like anything terrible happened, but the fact he stole my music and tried to be my friend in a weird way that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>friendly, doesn’t sit right with me. He would just be constantly manipulative and tell me how I was wasting my talent by not working with him. Like that shit just messes with your brain, because like, I felt horrible about myself. Here was one of the most successful singers telling me I wasn’t good enough to do this, then tell me how I was so talented. Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>music is playing on the radio, but it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My words I wrote down on paper as a way to process the shit I was going through is playing on the radio everyday, and it’s not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I have no control over who hears my whole life story that I didn’t want the whole world to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a fine line between letting people know your story, and letting people know </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>in your story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio shakes his head, and sits back down, “You know what? I don’t care,” Lio says and shoves a spoonful of shrimp fried rice into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time Lio heard the song, Breaking My Heart Is Easier Than You’d Think, he didn’t do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just sort of stared down at his phone for the rest of the song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was honestly like he didn’t hear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days passed and he actually started hearing it. That’s when he started getting angry, and that was when Kray started putting out the rest of Lio’s songs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those lyrics that Lio had written, and memorized by heart, were torn away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how the hell had he even gotten a hold of Lio’s music?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, his song, that wasn’t really even a song, but more of a diary page, was published for the world to hear. In music form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio knew that if he confronted Kray then, he wouldn’t have been able to do anything. So he started writing more music, music that was better. Music that would make what he wrote back then sound like shit, and Kray would hate the fact he took those songs that were just incompetent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surpassing Kray, was Lio’s main goal. And it stayed that way for a few years before Lio gave up on it. Chasing after something that isn’t worth his time was just a mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>------</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio picks up his phone and clicks the texts Galo sent earlier. Saving his number sounds weird, so he just leaves it as an Unknown Number. He quickly texts Galo, and Lio knows he’ll regret tomorrow, but if he doesn't do it now, he won’t do it ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Okay, listen, I don’t despise working with you. Like you said, our genres/personalities do not match. But Biar just emailed me, and pretty much threatened me! : ) again. I don’t want to take this to Kray, but I’m not doing what he tells me. I don’t want you to think I’m doing this because of you, because I’m not. I’m sure you already know, but Kray and I don’t get along. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: Man, I get it. Listen, I can be chill abt the sitch. Kray’s a great guy fr, but some people dont get it. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Thanks, and Kray isn’t a really good guy. But you keep thinking that. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: agree to disagree</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: sure</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: chill</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: wait, you know what, lets just make the song</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: what????</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I changed my mind</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: let's make the sing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: are you on crack</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: uh, no. just trust me on this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: ew i don’t trust u bro</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Okay, but let’s just make this song okay? I’m emailing Biar</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: okay, you change your mind rlly fast wtf</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: You’re worse than a girl getting dressed in the morning</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: what?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: cuse they take forever to choose, then they change it last minute</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Interesting comparison, but okay</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: chill, it was a katy Perry reference. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: ???</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: You know, in the song Hot n Cold. You change your mind like a girl changes clothes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I change my mind quickly because I get better ideas. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: okayyyy if u say so</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: whatever, I’m emailing biar</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: ugh ima regret this tomorrow</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I think that’s a mutual feeling</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: im in my recording studio rn, just come over so we can get this done quickly and not talk to each other again</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I’m glad we agree on this</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lio knocks on Galo’s studio door at 9:00 at night, Galo didn’t expect him to come with an armful of old notebooks and coffee. Not just coffee for him, but for Galo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio’s very good at doing unexpected things, and Galo hates the fact he actually appreciates it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio flicks his hair out of his face, and hands Galo his coffee, “you seemed like the type who only drinks coffee if it has whipped cream and a shit load of sugar,” Lio says and sets his notebooks on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that an insult or a complement? Either way, Galo takes it and eyes Lio, who’s wearing black jeans and a Tove Lo shirt, “Did you poison it?” The coffee has ‘Mocha, whipped cream, and extra espresso shot’ scribbled on the side of the cup in messy handwriting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s probably poisoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio rolls his eyes, “Don’t make me regret paying for it,” he says and sits on the hardwood floor, pulling the notebooks over to him, “I already have a bunch of shit written, plus I have some tracks already made. If you have anything, we can work with it, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio looks around at the recording studio, which is even nicer than the ones at MBR, and the walls are painted a matte black. It’s a tasteful place, plus Galo decorated it with pictures of Kray and him when he was growing up. There are notes hanging on the wall that Aina and Lucia wrote to him to remind him about meetings and interviews (Galo never puts it in his calendar, so they became his calendar). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo sits on the floor beside Lio, and sets his coffee down. “Why don’t we just start with an idea? Like, what do you wanna make? Because, I mean, your stuff is pretty deep, but mine is all about like getting super drunk and partying,” Galo says, and he’s being completely honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo always enjoyed writing fun music rather than music that actually means something more. Upbeat pop tracks were his specialty, but Lio is pretty much the king of slow solemn songs about sad shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio nods, “Yeah, do you have any ideas?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not a love song.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio scoffs, and tosses a notebook at Galo, “As if I’d write one with you. Also, look through those, they have a bunch of ideas and scraps in them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo looks down at the yellow notebook Lio chucked at him, which has ‘songs n shit’ written on the front. It’s pretty worn down, and the date on the inside reads 4/9/2015. “You sure you want me to read your music? Plus it’s pretty outdated, I mean 2015 was like, six years ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but there’s still good stuff in there. I use old music all the time, it’s called repurposing. And if you steal it, remember I wear heels, and I will shove it down your throat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, okay! I don’t even want your music!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio gives him a quick glance and a slight laugh, “That’s exactly what Kray said, and yet here we are,” Lio says and gestures at the poster of Kray’s single, ‘If I Must Be Loved’ hanging on the wall. (Which is technically Lio’s song)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo shakes his head, “Whatever, I’m still not stealing your stuff,” he says. “Also who the hell ‘repurposes’ old music? I never use old stuff!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correction, you never use </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>stuff,” Lio says, and flips through a few pages of a notebook before tossing it aside, and picking up a new one.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo sighs and leans back, “You’re not very nice I hope you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio looks up at him, and this time Lio’s eyes look purple, “I never said I was going to be nice. Let's get this done fast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo rolls his eyes, “Ain’t nothing holding my singer soul back.” he sits back up and grabs another notebook, before he starts reading he steals a side glance at Lio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still looks angry. But that’s to be expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo looks down at the notebook, this time actually reading what’s written inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy Ground</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(verse 1)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was reminiscing just the other day </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>While having coffee all alone and lord it took me away</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back to first glance feeling on New York Time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back when you fit in my poems like a perfect rhyme</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Took off faster than a green light go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, you skip the conversation when you already know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I left a note on the door with a joke we’d made</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that was the first day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(chorus 1)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And darling, it was good</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never looking down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And right there where we stood</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was holy ground</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(verse 2)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spinning like a girl in a brand new dress</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We had this whole wide city all to ourselves</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We blocked the noise with the sound of ‘I need you’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And for the first time I had something to lose</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I guess we fell apart in the usual way</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the story’s got dust on every page</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But sometimes I wonder how you think about it now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I see your face in every crowd</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(chorus 2)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cuse darling it was good</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never looking down </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And right there where we stood was holy ground</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Bridge)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight, I’m gonna dance </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>for all that we’ve went through</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I don’t wanna dance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> if I’m not dancing with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight, I’m gonna dance </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>for all that we’ve went through</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I don’t wanna dance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> if I’m not dancing with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Chorus 3)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was good</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never looking down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And right there where we stood</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was holy ground</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Outro)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight I’m gonna dance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For all that we’ve been through</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I don’t wanna dance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I’m not dancing with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight I’m gonna dance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For all that we've been through</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I don’t  wanna dance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If i'm not dancing with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo hates to admit the fact that he actually liked reading that song. Everything about it just stood out, it was pretty different compared to what was on his current album, but it was still good nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old were you when you wrote this?” Galo asks, holding the notebook up, the pages still on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy Ground. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio sighs and scratches his head, “I think I was seventeen? It’s a rare song that I actually finished though,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, I wasn’t even writing music then. I was getting ready for the firefighting academy here at that age. Clearly, that plan </span>
  <em>
    <span>backfired</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Galo says, setting the notebook back down. He waits for Lio to notice his pun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio does not notice, but he glances over at Galo, “You were going to be a firefighter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo nods, and technically that was the plan. He and Kray went over all the schools in the Phoenix area, and came up with plans for trying to get in. It had been Galo’s idea since he was eight. He had always dreamed of being a firefighter so he could save people, and he always knew it wasn’t a glamorous job, but he still wanted it nonetheless. He even went to med school and graduated, so Galo officially has his BEH(P). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was the plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo sighs, “Ugh, shit got messed up and I decided not to. I wanted to follow in Kray’s footsteps and make him proud. I knew he’d be proud if I was a firefighter, but I felt like it wasn’t enough. So, I decided to start making music, which I already knew the basics of. Growing up with Kray raising me, I learned about music everyday. I pretty much lived in music, so it wasn’t like I had to learn everything all at once,” Galo says, and smiles. Those were simpler days, before he actually had the pressure of being a singer. He had no clue what he was in for when he started. He had no clue it would turn into all </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wouldn’t trade it for anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio smiles slightly, “Well, you made the right choice. I mean, I may not listen to your music a whole lot, but people do. People literally love your music, and I think that’s worth mentioning,” Lio says and takes a sip of his black coffee. Although the two of them bicker and definitely don’t get along, Lio is always surprisingly nice in certain situations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also he can’t tell if he was just trying to make Galo feel better about his music, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>just roasted his music earlier. So, any compliments from Lio will be taken as insults. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, it’s not a sappy story. Let’s get working on this song, because it ain’t gonna make itself,” Galo says, and stands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio stays seated on the ground, staring up at Galo, “Have an idea yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo shrugs, “I think so, but it’s not much,” he says, “what about a slow song?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio nods, “Yeah, we can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo has multiple ideas in mind, but he doesn’t want to seem too eager, so he keeps them to himself. “What about a relationship that just literally sucks and you’re finally realizing that it’s falling apart?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna write some lyrics?” Lio asks, and hands him some paper and a pen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo hates writing his music down. It always feels slow and forced. Plus it’s boring. If he just remembers the jist of it, that always works fine, then he just improvises the rest of the lyrics. Remi tried to break him of his habit, but he never succeeded. Galo’s strange songwriting method drove everyone up the wall, but it worked for him, so that was what mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’ll just remember ‘em,” he says, and watches as Lio gives him the most exasperated yet confused look he’s ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently I am in the midst of an idiot, but whatever works for you,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be honest, is Galo hot?” Thyma asks, sipping her boba as they walk down the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Lio says, and stares down at his phone, which has the directions they’re following to get to a thrift store that just opened. If he openly refused and made a big deal of it, Thyma would only pester him more, which is not what Lio wants to spend their whole evening doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thyma just smiles at Lio innocently, “C’mon, answer it truthfully,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, he’s like, not horrible looking, but I like his jawline,” Lio says quietly, hopefully that will be enough to satisfy Thyma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, okay, I see you. So, tell me, what’s he like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a great question, but it was one that Lio couldn’t really answer, because they had only talked a few times. “I don’t really know yet, but he’s not like what he sounds like in his music, which is confusing sounding. Basically, he just puts on this frat boy persona.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue to walk down the street, in silence, partly because whatever Lio says will be used against him. Downtown Phoenix is bustling with people, as usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think he’s hot don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio glares over at thyma, "No, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t. He’s immature and far too loud.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, okay, sure," Thyma says and ignores Lio's glare. She takes another sip of her boba, "Methinks she doth protest too much," she says, quoting Shakespeare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio scoffs, “Don’t use Shakespear against me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turn down the next street. “Let’s just go do something fun, because work is stressful, and I’ll be leaving for my tour soon, so I won't have a whole lot of time to hang out with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thyma smiles knowingly, “Come with me, because I have the best idea ever!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s going to be a horrible idea, but Lio still follows along like he always does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> They pass by a small animal adoption center, and Lio wills himself not to look in the window where the kittens are lounging. He already has two cats, and that is more than enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thyma stops, "Aww, Lio look! This cat looks like Py!" she says, pointing at the small tortoiseshell cat sleeping in the window. The cat bathes directly in the sun, not bothered by the people crowded around the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio's heart lurches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t need a new cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how long would that cat sit in the window? waiting to be adopted?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates the fact he stops walking to admire the cat, who's still a tiny kitten. The cat is big enough to be adopted, but still small enough to be at least six weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question is,  will anybody take the cat?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio knows he should look away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should yell at Thyma for bringing him here. But clearly, this was her plan from the start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should turn around and keep walking to their destination, which was a taco bar, but at that exact moment, the cat sleepily looks up at Lio and meows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thyma giggles, knowing exactly what Lio's thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I endorse it," she whispers to him, as the confirmation he wished he didn't hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat stands up and stretches, walking over to where Lio is standing by the window. He sits right in front of him, staring up at Lio with a look of pure fascination. This cat is too adorable, and Lio’s willpower is fading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Thyma, why would you say that?" Lio groans, and shakes his head. He doesn't have time to adopt a cat. Not now. He just released an album, and he'll be going on tour soon. He doesn't have time to bond with a kitten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat rubs against the glass, and then paws at Lio through the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio's previous thoughts are thrown out of the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's getting a cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                  -----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello? Lio?" Meis says into the phone, but just hears loud meowing instead of Lio's voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>gueira leans on the table that Meis is working at, "Lio?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Lio's voice appears. "So, uh, I got a cat." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's complete silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You what?" Meis says, feeling slightly worried. Lio's about to go on tour soon, how in the hell did he think getting a kitten was a good idea?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira whoops loudly, "Yeah! What's their name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I named the cat-okay don't any of you fucking laugh at me okay? don't judge me, I thought it was cute, and you are not allowed to change it or call it something else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Lio?" Meis asks, waiting for the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira laughs loudly, while Meis just smiles. “You better let us see that cat, or else we won’t tell you our good news,” he says threateningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thyma’s here so you better hurry!” Lio says and hangs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Meis and Gueira show up, Lio instantly notices. It would be hard not to notice. Meis and Gueira just stare at Lio as he tears up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re getting married?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” they both say and pull Lio into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not a prank?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis sighs, “I swear, I told you he wouldn’t believe it. You should’ve stopped with those stupid pranks, it takes away from the moment,” he says and slaps Gueira’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira rubs his arm where Meis slapped him, “And you’re getting a divorce if you keep slapping me like that,” he says and sticks his tongue out at Meis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I forget I’m marrying an absolute idiot, but I guess I can’t turn back now,” Meis says, ignoring Gueira and turning to Lio, who’s already crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio never cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only on special occasions, does he cry. But even then, it’s hard to make him cry. Deep down, Lio knows it just because he bottles everything up, and that it’s becoming a problem. But the only family he’s known is finally becoming a true family. Although that doesn’t mean that unmarried people aren't a true family, and that’s something Lio’s learned over the past few years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just so happy for you two. I knew it would happen eventually, but fuck, you two have been the only ones I’ve been able to call family since,” Lio pauses, “you know. But, I am so happy for you two,” he says and hugs them tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis starts sobbing too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira just stares down at them, “Crybabies.” he doesn’t say it, but there are tears in his eyes too, “We would have gotten married earlier, but we didn’t need the government to tell us we loved each other. Plus, it was illegal, but you know,” Gueira adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meis rolls his eyes, “I swear to God, I will fucking take this ring back if you don’t stop,” he says and glares at him, but they both know he’s joking. Slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bee climbs across Lio’s couch and settles down on Lio’s chest, snuggling up close to him while Lio texts Galo about the new song. The plan was to finish the song by the end of the month, and they hadn’t really even gotten an idea about what they wanted to write. Lio’s ideas were too deep, and Galo’s were too shallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio thought making music with him would be easy, but he’s reminded what the Foresight Music Foundation put their true value in. It’s always been money over music for them, and it never changed, even years after the company was founded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jesus Christ, Lio didn’t expect Galo to text him with literal lyrics that weren’t even half bad. Out of the blue too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Sunday at 8:00 AM, when Lio’s phone dinged a million times in a row, and saw that Galo texted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reading the lyrics, he sat up, scooting Bee aside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit he can write</span>
  </em>
  <span>, were Lio’s thoughts as he stared down at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: So, I stayed up late writing shit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: Here it is</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: also shut up, I know your a musical genius/lyrical prodigy but I wrote it anyway</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: </b>
  <b>Mgc_link_worddox22</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio clicked the link, not sure what to expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magic- GALO</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Verse 1-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Call it magic, call it true</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I call it magic when I’m with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I just got broken, broken in two</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still I call it magic, when I’m next to you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chorus 1-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I don’t, and I don’t, and I don’t</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Want anybody else but you </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t, no, I don’t, no, I don’t, no</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Coldplay-magic-lyrics#note-3065388">
    <em>
      <span>No, I don't, it's true</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Coldplay-magic-lyrics#note-3065388">
    <em>
      <span>I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Verse 2-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Call it magic, cut me into to two</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And with all your magic, I disappear from view</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I can’t get over, can’t get over you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chorus 2-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I don’t, and I don’t, and I don’t</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Want anybody else but you </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t, no, I don’t, no, I don’t, no</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Coldplay-magic-lyrics#note-3065388">
    <em>
      <span>No, I don't, it's true</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Coldplay-magic-lyrics#note-3065388">
    <em>
      <span>I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: I didn’t finish it, but I figured you could do that</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lio: Why the hell didn’t you tell me you could write</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: wow way to be supportive</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: No, I’m fucking dying right now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: why the hell do you not put music out with lyrics like this?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: I feel like its unrelatable. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: what</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: I just like happy dance songs</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: not shit that just makes you cry thinking about sad shit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: have you ever heard of sad pop?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: not my thing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: whatever ignore my advice</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: I dont need no advice from u ho</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Did you just call me a ho?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: yes I did</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: But do you wanna mess around with that at all</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: no offense</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I think that should just be your song</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: ughhhhhhhhh don’t be difficult</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: No, i’m just saying that sounds like it’d be better if it was just your song</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: fine</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: but if you keep writing shit like that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I’m down to mess around with it and come up with something</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: amen bro I am legit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: don’t make me regret this k</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: I’ll do my best!!! MY BURNIN SINGER SOUL</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: omfg stop</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: you cant hold back my personality</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: No, just calm down</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: whats wrong with being happy?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: nothing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: THEN LET ME SHOUT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: fine, I gotta go</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Also, probably won’t be available for a while, my friends just got engaged and are moving so I’m busy helping them</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: ah congrats to them! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: see u eventually bitch</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: bitch</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PHEW OKAY! so, I do have a few things to address about this chapter and the chapters to come. As of right now, I have up to chap 6 plotted out. But, most of these chapters will be mostly about Lio (Because we stan Lio in this house ya'll). Also, we will have some Galo content eventually, it's just more important to set up Lio's backstory rn.</p><p>BTW a BEH(P) is a Bachelor of Emergency Health (Paramedic), and it's common for firefighters/paramedics to have. </p><p>CREDITS:</p><p>the song Galo wrote is actually Magic by Coldplay</p><p>Holy Ground is Taylor Swift's song off her iconic album Red</p><p> </p><p>Much love to ya'll &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 90s love song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lio and Galo come up with their song idea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not writing super long chapters now, but I'll try to update more frequently!</p>
<p>I wrote most of this chapter to Emotion by Mariah Carey. That should tell you everything you need to know lmao. hope ya'll like this chapter!! Let me know what you thought! </p>
<p>Much Love!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Katy @Lio’s_soul - </b>
  <b>posted 12 minutes ago</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I don’t know bout yall but Lio’s been SILENT for WEEKS since the album release. Sus or not?......</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Katy @Lio’s_soul - </b>
  <b>posted 5 minutes ago</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I’m agreeing with myself yall. It’s sus af. @LioFota watcha up to?????</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>cHeeSe @cheeselyfe - </b>
  <b>posted 12 hours ago</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Indigntation, Sorrow, and Ceasefire were FUCKING SUCH GOOD albums and he was SO vocal about them but NOTHING about I HAVENT LOST MY MIND YET jejejejej. Also I think he’s entering a new era because he always has one word named albums but this one isn’t. YALL WHAT IS HE PLANNING</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lucia Fex @Gremlin_sexylord - </b>
  <b>posted 5 minutes ago</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Heheheheh</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bats @GoodLiar - </b>
  <b>posted two minutes ago</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>@Gremlin_sexylord IS THIS A HINT!!!!!???? WHAT HRHRHEHHIEFVJFEBe</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Colbie @doratheinternetexplorer - </b>
  <b>posted two minutes ago</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I think he’s dropping something guys GUYS GUYSSSSSS WTAHAYAYH</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bats @GoodLiar - </b>
  <b>posted two minutes ago</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>@doratheinternetexplorer YES HE PROBABLY IS WHWHWHHWHW THAT MAN NEVER CEASES TO AMAZE ME LIKE HOLY FUCK MARRY ME LIO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lucia Fex @Gremlin_sexylord - </b>
  <b>posted 55 seconds ago </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>@GoodLiar I called dibs first get in line loser</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bats @GoodLiar - </b>
  <b>posted 10 seconds ago </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Did lucia fcking call me loser wtfffff this is so much in one DAY PLSSSSSSSSS </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Katy @Lio’s_soul - </b>
  <b>posted twelve minutes ago</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Now we just wait for Lucia to tell us what’s up. @Gremlin_sexylord ??????</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lucia Fex @Gremlin_sexylord - </b>
  <b>posted ten minutes ago</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>;)))))) might be smthn but I could also be lying to throw you off. Chaos!!! Babeys!!!!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Katy @Lio’s_soul - </b>
  <b>Posted nine minutes ago</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hmm ok. Throw that mystery n sass at us like dat :))))</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last time Lio had been on the Mill Avenue Bridge was when he crossed it with Thyma. They were blaring music in the car, windows rolled down, and the river underneath them shining as bright as ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were going to see one of Thyma’s favorite bands in middle school. She decided to drag Lio along with her, much to Lio’s annoyance. He’d heard the band, and to put it simply, they were absolute shit. And it’s rare that Lio thinks music is shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It was a really crappy concert, but Lio still enjoyed it regardless. The lead singer was excellent at going flat on notes, which was a pleasant sound. But not everyone had his vocal capacity, so he let it slide. Thyma was so excited, jumping up and down while screaming all the lyrics until she  had memorized by heart. He was pretty sure she was sobbing while she sang along, swaying to the music dramatically. Lio just laughed as he watched her, and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up! I gave my heart to this band when I was thirteen!” She yelled so he could hear over the noise coming from the stage. It was hard to hear anything over the band. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t even say anything!” Lio yelled back, trying not to get blinded by the strobing neon lights. Which was impossible, because they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thyma just laughed, “I love you so much,” she said and nudged him with her shoulder. She looked up at him, and he could tell that she actually meant it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was right there, in the audience of screaming people, that Lio realized. It was the look on Thyma’s face, that completely made his heart stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was her waiting for him to say it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the fact he coulldn't say it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Lio’s smile quickly faded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t do it anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just paused, and looked away. He couldn’t say it, so he didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night Lio drove home alone, crossing the bridge by himself.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> But that was back when they were dating, which was four years ago. Now, he’s crossing the bridge to meet up with Galo to work on the song.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He asked Galo to meet him at Imminent Cariad Cafe, which was a hole in the wall place, but Lio swears they have the best coffee. Of course, it’s nothing like Detroit coffee houses, but it’s still good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s truly annoying how much things remind him of Detroit sometimes. Sometimes he swears he’s back home, driving through the streets before he had met anyone he knows now. But he’s not home, he’s just in Phoenix. It’s like a flashback, and Lio doesn’t really enjoy it too much when it happens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio shakes his head and tries not to think about it, which is pretty useless. He knows if he wills himself not to do something, he’s going to do it instantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fans have gotten curious about Lio’s silence on the new album, and have started trying to get people to tell them what he’s up to on Twitter. It’s honestly hilarious as everyone waits for his response, which nobody knows when it will be! Up next we’re playing Lio’s song, Much More!” The radio host says through the radio, jolting Lio out of his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio just smiles because </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobody</span>
  </em>
  <span> knows who the song is actually about. And that’s one of his favorite things now, because he doesn’t have to explain to anyone what it means or who's it about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When we first met, I hope you knew that I would have said so much more</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I would have told you about everything in my past</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The shit I’ve messed up, the things I’m proudest of</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The things I hate talking about, and the things that make me want to throw my phone at the wall</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I would have said it all for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I would have </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I would have said so much more</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was nervous, and your smile caught me off guard, and I didn’t like that</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your shoulder brushed past mine as we walked together</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And god, I wished I had said so much more</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>you’re the type of person who makes me feel like I’m home</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re the type of person who lets me be myself</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For so long I’ve surrounded myself with people who only wanted me for their own gain</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For so long I was lonely</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But god, I would have said so much more</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I would have told about the time I fucked up my college application</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I would have told you about the time I fell in love</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I would have told you it was right there and then that I decided that love didn’t have to be a bad thing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I would have told you that you made me feel like I was a normal person, rather than what everyone else sees</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want you to be the one who sees me when I’m broken</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When I’m happy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When I’m too tired to talk, but we lay beside each other in comfortable silence</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When my favorite song comes on, and we slow dance in the kitchen </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I don’t feel embarrassed to laugh around you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And all my friends think I’m crazy for being in love with you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re right sometimes, because you’re an idiot</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But we just give each other that look that only we know</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I would have said so much more</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So much more when we first met</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You made me realize that life doesn’t have to be absolute shit everyday</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I would have said so much more</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But now I don’t have to, because you just finish my sentences for me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And now I can give a single look, and you know what I mean</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And fuck, my heart just stops when you give me that look that only I know</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The missing fraction </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The missing piece</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And god, I would have said so much more </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The song finally ends, “Damn, that’s a good song,” Lio whispers to himself. He knew it when he wrote it, but it’s still a great song. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Technically, the song was about a past relationship that went downhill after a year, but it was still the best thing Lio could recall about 2019. It was the type of relationship that just felt right. It felt like things clicked into place, and just felt normal. He has no clue where he is now, but Lio doesn't see him again, because it would just be awkward. By downhill, it was a huge screaming match and storming out of rooms type of downhill. He doesn’t regret breaking things off with him whatsoever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He passes by tiny restaurants and shops, getting closer to the place he and Galo are meeting up at. Outside, the sky is turning a light pink with spots of dark purple. People walk on the sidewalks in groups, talking loudly and laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Lio’s cartrip of remembering his past relationships ends, and he arrives at Imminent Cariad Cafe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing outside of the cafe is Galo, texting on his phone, leaning against the brick building. Lio hates to admit the fact his outfit is actually really nice, although Lio would never wear it. Black jeans, faded Phoenix College shirt, and a leather jacket. It’s casual, and not too regonziable. Which was not what they were going for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the public suddenly saw them together, it would start creating rumors and lift some of the tension between MBR and FMF. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But still, Galo’s outfit is not too bad, but still could use some more flash. (Lio is the ‘king of fashion’, as dubbed by his fans. And that’s something he actually agrees with.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio parks the car, takes a deep breath and steps out, calling out Galo’s name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Galo!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo looks up, a look of contempt on his face, “Hello, bitch,” Galo says, grinning like a maniac. Their new thing is just calling each other bitch, even though they don’t mean it rudely. (Mostly) How it came to be? Lio has no clue. But it is all he refers to Lio as now, so he doesn’t even try to stop him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio looks him up and down, and props a hand on his hip, “I can see you picked items off your floor for that outfit, but hello,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo’s jaw drops, “Well you aren’t looking too hot either,” he says, and Lio yawns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to work on your insults, you exasperating shit truck,” Lio says and pats Galo’s shoulder kindly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ain’t putting out my burning singer soul,” Galo says, but his smile doesn’t leave his face, “And I refuse to work with you, because you didn’t bring me any coffee,” Galo says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re at a cafe, Galo.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo turns and looks at the sign hanging above the entrance, which does have cafe written on it. “Okay, well, you’re buying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio rolls his eyes, “Shut the fuck up, lets just get this done,” he says, just a little less kind this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them walk inside the cafe, which instantly smells like the kitchen of his old house in Detroit. Early mornings before school, when his mom would brew coffee, and the white tiled floor was cold to walk on without socks. Mornings when he would sit at the kitchen table, scribbling answers across the homework he was supposed to do yesterday, but forget to do it because his dad had finally gotten home after a late shift. The nights he spent playing board games with his dad at the kitchen table while his mom played music softly in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every once and awhile, his mom would call him into the kitchen and she’d plant a kiss on his forehead, and then teach him how to cook food for dinner. They started out with pasta, and all Lio did was listen to her as she told him to boil the water and pour the noodles in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s funny how a single scent can bring back so much, and all at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the other people in the cafe just carry on, and nobody knows that Lio’s slightly breaking inside, but it’s nothing he hasn’t dealt with before. He just smiles fondly, and turns back to Galo, who’s watching with a curious look, “You okay?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio nods, and points at a table by the front window, “Let’s get this shit on the road,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you make it, it’s automatically shit,” Galo says, but he sits down across the table from Lio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio scrunches his nose up, “That’s cute,” Lio says, sarcasm edging in his voice. He notices people starting to look at him and whisper to their friends. Lio never minds people talking to him in public, as long as they aren’t rude or clearly interrupting something important. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loves talking to his fans, and hearing their ideas and thoughts. It's truly one of the best things about being a singer. That and actually performing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Lio can go down the rabbit hill of thinking about old conversations he's had with fans, Galo gasps and slams his hands on the table, keeping eye contact with Lio, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We should make a fucking cheesy 90s love song!” he says, and nods enthusiastically at himself, congratulating himself on his idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio leans across the table, giving Galo a slight smile, “I seem to recall you specifically requesting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>write a love song with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"what made you change your mind?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo shakes his head, “Not like that, it’s not romantic between us. It’s like a story almost, about this 90s high school relationship. They’re sophomores, and he just expects all this shit from his partner, and his lover finally realizes that he’s shit and dramatically sings about how they’re leaving them stranded on the dance floor at prom. And then he begs for them to come back, and in the end he winds them over,” Galo says really quietly, so only Lio can hear him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo’s an absolute genius. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s a genius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And how he thought of that on the fly impresses him, because it'</span>
  <span>s the most perfect idea Lio’s ever heard, because song wise, it’s amazing, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>marketing</span>
  </em>
  <span> would eat this up. Music videos? Teasers for the song? People are going to lose their minds over this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio pushes himself out of the chair and grabs his bag he slung on the back of the chair, “We are leaving right the fuck now,” Lio says and doesn’t wait for Galo to walk after him. He’d catch up eventually. Although it’s not hard for Galo, because Lio’s so short. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio hears the little bell above the door ding as Galo follows him out of the cafe, “What? Wait, where are you going?” he asks, walking beside Lio towards his car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We,” Lio hands Galo his bag, and pulls his car keys out of his pocket, “are going to my apartment to flesh this out, because this is fucking perfect,” Lio says and unlocks his car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo ducks down to keep looking at Lio as he gets into the car, “We are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio leans back in his chair, giving Galo an annoyed look. As if he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>explain it. But then again, Galo has his moments of being a genius, then he’s straight back to being clueless. “Yes, so get in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to your apartment? You’re not going to murder me are you? No offense man, but that sounds like something a murderer would say,” Galo says, but he opens the car door and hops in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio scoffs, “How would I have murdered people? Please enlighten me, Galo Thymos,” Lio says, turning to face Galo with a clearly amused expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo scratches his head, “You have enough money to cover it up, so I mean yeah, you could murder people,” Galo says after a few beats of silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio can’t tell if finds his answer amusing or slightly rude. But he’s in a good mood, so he lets it slide. Plus it was pretty funny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That evening Lio drives across the bridge that he once crossed with everyone else, only to wind up alone coming back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’s not by himself like always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drive with Lio unlike anything Galo expected. He and Lio just kept bouncing ideas off each other flawlessly, despite the fact they were at each other's throats not that long ago. It’s kind of an on and off thing with them. Enemies on Monday, then friends on Tuesday. But it’s surprisingly easy to talk to Lio about the song, and they keep agreeing on almost everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio doesn’t critique him for his ideas, and genuinely likes them. Which is new, because people usually mock him or ask him if he was serious about it. He was serious, but just played it off like a joke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, so we should make this into a tragedy love song?” Lio asks, as he keeps his eyes on the road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! I mean, think about making a music video! Sweet cars, and hilarious choreography as we dance at the end. Like, tell me that’s not fucking smart! People would lose their fucking minds over that,” Galo says, turning to face Lio. “Unlikely duo releases an unexpected song, and boom, people buy that shit up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio smiles slightly, “Unlikely duo for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo returns it with a nod, “Definitely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of anyone he’s worked with, Lio’s one of the ones that just doesn’t really make sense. But it’s coming together slowly. Now all that’s left is to just make the song and take it from there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although it feels kind of weird that the whole thing is just for a PR issue to be solved. It feels like they’re just lying to everyone, and putting on a show to make everyone fall for it. But sometimes lying makes things better in the end. Sometimes it just does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But here he is, in Lio’s car laughing his ass off over stupid music stuff, and it’s stuff that’s not even funny, Lio just keeps making him laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels weird, but he’s not rejecting it at all. But he still has the night of the gala weighing heavy on his shoulders, which still makes things a bit weird. Galo’s sure it does for Lio too. Or maybe it doesn’t and Lio doesn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Galo does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, so about the gala,” Galo starts, knowing very well he could have just butchered the nice conversation they had going, but apologizing is worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio gives him a side glance, and raises his eyebrow, “What about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio knows exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>what about it</span>
  </em>
  <span> is, but no, he has to play stupid and make Galo feel even worse about it. Jerk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to apologize, I shouldn’t have lashed out like that. It wasn’t fair, and it was just fucking rude. I wanted to make you annoyed, and I wanted to push your buttons, but I shouldn’t have, and I’m very sorry about that shit,” Galo says, and he says it like he means it. Because he does, to some extent. But Lio throwing wine on him was a little far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio raises his hand, “I accept your apology, and I appreciate it. But I’m still lowkey pissed, so don’t talk about it. And I’m sorry for throwing wine on you, I just got heated and my temper blew up. It’s something I’ve been working on, but sometimes I,” Lio pauses and gestures at Galo, “throw wine on people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo laughs, “Yeah, that’s for sure. I ended up throwing the suit out, the stain wouldn’t come out, so I had no use for it,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio winces, “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo waves him away, “bah, can’t hold back my burnin singer soul with a wine stain,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, now that we’re back on the topic of music, I was thinking about having us portray characters, and have a script that goes along with the song. What do you think?” Lio asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Galo can respond his phone dings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(2 unread messages from Kray)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo quickly opens it, because he’s finally gotten something from him. Finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kray: Hey! I’ve been very busy, but I’m back in Phoenix! Want to grab dinner tonight?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kray: If you aren’t busy, of course. We have a lot to catch up on!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kray wants to talk to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kray </span>
  </em>
  <span>reached out to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They have stuff to catch up on. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio gives Galo a weird look, “So, about the script?” he asks, waiting for Galo’s answer. Eying Galo’s phone suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, I have to go actually. Can you drop me off?” he asks, still looking down at Kray’s texts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches as Lio slumps a little, clearly upset, “Oh, yeah! Where do you need to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Galo: Yeah, I’m free. Want to hit up the old pizzeria? For old times sake while we catch up</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Over by that pizzeria on main street,” Galo says, watching as Kray’s profile swings down by his text, showing he read it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kray: Absolutely! Anything for my boy!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure. Sorry to interrupt your plans, I didn’t know you had something going on,” Lio says slowly, as he pulls into another lane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both know very well he didn’t have any plans, which just makes it feel weird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo opens his mouth to say something along the lines of ‘It’s no big deal! I had something more important come up,’ but Kray texts him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kray: I’ll pay!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the drive is painfully awkward, and the silence between them hangs thick in the air. Neither of them are really trying to break it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Lio pulls up to the side of the road to drop Galo off, “I’ll see you later,” he says quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back at his apartment, there are books scattered all over and one of the plants that he had in a vase is knocked over and there’s dirt all over the floor. Not to mention the chewed up leaves all over the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bee lays luxuriously in front of Lio’s feet, gazing up at him with a look of slight contempt. He was only gone for two hours, (because you shouldn’t leave a kitten alone for more than a couple of hours), and yet, Bee was successful with her destruction of Lio’s living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was probably better that Galo didn’t come with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re grounded,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lio says and gently picks up Bee to put him in the kitchen while he cleaned up the mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Py watches from the staircase, his knowing eyes glaring as Lio walks into the kitchen, “I know you did this too, you have dirt on your paws,” Lio says as if Py could hear him. Py does not hear him, but instead runs up the stairs and disappears into Lio’s bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonderful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was planning on getting extra work done tonight and going over some applications because they needed some new people to work at MBR’s office. But no, his cats decided that Lio would not be doing anything other than cleaning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio walks into the kitchen, which is luckily untouched, but there’s a post-it note on the fridge from Meis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re going on a fancy date tonight! So you are freed from helping us pack tonight, take it easy and get some rest, Lio! Much love, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Meis + Gueria </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio takes the note off the fridge and sets it aside on the counter where he keeps all his tea stashed. Bee rubs against his legs and looks up at him with an annoyed face. Of course, he’s going to demand food after breaking Lio’s vase and demolishing his plant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonderful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus there was the whole Galo flaking out thing, but Lio pushes that thought away. It was strange and Galo got weird about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole thing was just weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But sometimes things are out of his control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Galo cares, he doesn’t show it whatsoever. Of course, he doesn’t, and Lio shouldn’t have to remind himself of this. It was an apparent feeling, and it was one that they had both said from the start. But still, it’s frustrating because he tries to reach out to work on the project, but Galo leaves him on read every single damn time. Which is frankly, rather annoying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio understands, because he’s done his fair share of leaving people on read. Whether it’s texting or the people in his life.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But still, Galo seemed a bit enthusiastic about the project during their first two spontaneous writing sessions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he stares at Lio like he’s the worst person he’s ever met, which isn’t enjoyable. Plus he doesn’t talk either. It’s just side eyes, and whatevers on Lio’s input. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo went from 100% to 0% really fucking fast, and Lio’s had enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lio: When are you free? I made some time this week to work on the project. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Unknown Number: whenever </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What a wonderful response, and it’s exactly what Lio wanted to hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lio: Please be more specific.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Unknown Number: uhhh, idc</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lio: What about Wednesday? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Unknown Number: nah</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lio: You said that you were free whenever….</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Unknown Number: yeah but not then</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lio: Okay, let me know when you have time then. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Unknown Number: ugh this doesn’t sound fun whatsoever but ok</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lio: Quit throwing a tantrum and get to work. Neither of us wants to work together, but we were productive last week, let’s keep that pace. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He left it at that. Maybe Galo would just grow up and actually work with him like a professional. Maybe he wouldn’t. Maybe he couldn’t get over their stupid little rivarly. Lio has no time to waste spending it on Galo’s half-assed music project, so it’s fine. He has meetings to attend, album sales to manage, tours to schedule. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo not responding is the least of his worries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a few days since Lio and Galo’s first successful music decision and Galo wants to smash his phone against the wall. Thankfully, he doesn’t, but he strongly debates throwing something else. But then again, if he threw something at the wall, Lio would in fact, be correct about him throwing a tantrum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it’s not necessarily Galo’s fault that he’s so angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kray decided to finally make an appearance in Galo’s life after </span>
  <em>
    <span>months </span>
  </em>
  <span>of unread texts and calls that were never returned. Galo tried to pretend that they hadn’t drifted apart, but at the end of the day, Galo had to face the fact that they were so distant. And god, it was worse than anything else he had ever gone through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once in his life, Galo knew what it was like to sit at the phone, waiting, hoping for some kind of sign from Kray. A sign that he still cared. He craved something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he received nothing for weeks on end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not a damn word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not a word from the man who raised him, who practically was his father. Aren’t fathers supposed to keep in contact? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the blue, Kray texted him and asked to get dinner. Which made him both pissed and happy at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the worried feelings flooded out of Galo, and relief washed over him. But it didn’t last. The best thing about it was that all he wanted to talk about was his project with Lio. It stung more than Galo wanted it to, but he shoved it down and kept talking with Kray. Nodding along to what he was saying, and agreeing on everything. It’s better than the nothing he had gotten before, but it still hurts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He only wanted to talk about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lio.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio this, Lio that, is Lio interested in switching records? Is Lio doing his part with the music?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Screw Galo and the past seven months that Kray hadn’t seen him. Screw all the cool stuff Galo had to tell Kray, screw all the important things that happened in his life Galo desperately wanted to tell him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just about fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lio.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation lasted about fifteen minutes before Kray announced he had to go to a meeting. And Galo was ready to break down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if the whole Kray situation wasn’t enough, there was the added stress of actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>working</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Lio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time he gets texts or calls from Lio, he just thinks back to Kray. How the only thing Kray had reached out for was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lio</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, yeah, Galo’s doing just fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Galo: whatever im free on Wednesday </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Angry bitch: You just said you weren’t.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Galo: well I am now so whatevs</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Angry bitch: Okay, see you Wednesday then.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, he doesn’t care. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aight, sooooo.....awkward. But yeah, hope you like this chap!!</p>
<p>Nobody:<br/>My youtube search history: how to write realistic romance</p>
<p>(I am NOT a romance writer and let me tell you, it's not going well. I apologize in advance.)</p>
<p>No creds for today, but yes indeed I have a question!</p>
<p>Would thou possibly be interested in a short story about 15k words about Lio's 21st birthday?? Ya'll know Gueira and Meis made it chaotic and hilarious. Lemme know in the comments!</p>
<p>Much love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How to jump out a window and run from your problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lio jumps out of a car to prove he's a badass. and writes an entire album in one night. </p><p>Galo jumps out of a window to prove he's an idiot. </p><p>more tweets, and running away from family drama.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you saw me post this for the fourth time only to see it get deleted, no u didn't.</p><p>I'm back with a 21k chapter baby. and due to FUCKING TECHINCAL DIFFICULTIES this chapter was deleted four times. but yeah. have fun reading this. I totally didn't cry writing and editing it for over a month. </p><p>made this. had a breakdown halfway through. bon apatite (or however you spell it, clearly i'm not french lol)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>BREAKING NEWS: GALO THE RISING POPSTAR COMES OUT IN AN INTERVIEW WITH SOMETHING SURPRISING THAT SHOCKED EVERYONE!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s hard to say what’s going on behind the scenes, but it’s definitely safe to say that GALO and Lio don’t mind making their negative opinions of each other public. Although it’s shocking to us, and to everyone else, Lio and GALO sure know how to handle it. We’re guessing they have some practice at hitting each other’s nerves, because of Galo’s previous snarky messages to Lio the day of his album debut! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Early in the morning, around 2 AM, GALO tweeted at Lio with something nasty to say. Although we don’t know what provoked it, we’re guessing it has to do with the wine incident at the gala four weeks ago. Of course, there’s always more to it than meets the eye, but this time it seems like GALO wanted to start some drama. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio Fotia, who’s quite infamous for his hilarious tweets about his daily life, was quick to respond though. It looked quite a lot like the OG tweets, the ones that started the ongoing feud between them in the first place. But this time, it looks like GALO knows how to make Lio </b>
  <b>
    <em>really</em>
  </b>
  <b> angry. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>After getting a fiery response from Lio, (Which was savage AF, because Lio always gets the last laugh) GALO tweeted again, stating that Lio was overhyped and that he wasn’t worth the amount of support he got. “There’s a reason people call him controversial, ya’ll just blind because he ‘supports’ these social topics,” quoting directly from GALO’s tweet. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Read the tweets below and let us know what your thoughts on this conflict is! Tweet at us, or post on Instagram with #liogalotwittertalk </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALO @yacht_with_a_thot - </b>
  <b>posted twelve hours ago</b>
</p><p>
  <b>fuck, Ima come out n say what needs to be said. lio fotia is not who you think he is. After meeting him, he’s so fucking angry and dissmissive towards everyone. ive met salty ppl, but not like him. As much as his albums are fucking lit, he’s not a great person. I know yall love him n stuff but FUCKING YIKES. Bitch is meannnn #unpopularopinion</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lio Fotia @lio_likes_cats - </b>
  <b>posted twelve hours ago</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Judging people you don’t know very well, huh? That’s a </b>
  <b>
    <em>great</em>
  </b>
  <b> look on you Thymos. In total we’ve only spent around 6 straight hours with each other. If you think that’s how long it takes to know someone completely, I’m questioning how you even have friends. I thought we were over this phase, but apparently we aren’t. Of course, you do you. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALO @yacht_with_a_thot - </b>
  <b>Posted twelve hours ago</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And now yall see what I mean with that salty af attitude. You’re so overhyped, and nobody wants to come out and say that ur problematic. Just cuse you support these social issues n shit, doesn’t make u a good person. Ya’ll are just blind to it because everyone likes him, but there’s a reason he’s called controversial. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lio Fotia @lio_likes_cats - </b>
  <b>Posted eleven hours ago</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okay, if you really want to go that route we can. Funny that just yesterday we were laughing in my car, and now you’re mad at me again. What’s new? And first off, having an argument over twitter is embarrassing, especially when you’re talking to an absent-minded person with no clear sense of what matters in life. It’s hard making good insults if I keep having to stop and explain what they mean. Want me to write it in crayon? : )</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALO @Yacht_with_a_thot - </b>
  <b>posted eleven hours ago</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Haha, so original. Screw yesterday, its in the past. And u blame Kray for all ur issues when you just can’t solve em urself. I saw that as soon as I met you. Sorry I jumped straight into the savagery, I couldnt help mself</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lio Fotia @lio_likes_cats - </b>
  <b>posted eleven hours ago</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No, no, that’s okay. At least I’m actually willing to discuss it, rather than hide all my problems like you do. And it may appear to some that I blame my issues on Kray, but to be fair he caused at least 60% of them. Maybe if you listened when I tried to tell what happened you would understand, but I guess that’s how it goes when you’re talking to someone obsessed with Kray’s fraudulent tendencies</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALO @yacht_with_a_thot - </b>
  <b>posted ten hours ago</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yeah, I’m done wit you. Peace out, don’t try to come at Kray calling him shit like that. You don’t even know him</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lio Fotia @lio_likes_cats</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Funny how when I said something judgemental about Kray you were quick to defend him, but when I defended myself from your really fucking judgmental and rude remarks about me, you called me salty. Wow, such a good person, Thymos. No wonder kids look up to you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo has no intentions of wasting his day in the recording studio doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s getting in trouble for the third time this week, and at least he’s not trying to jump out a window this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And It’s not like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>means </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get in trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just, sort of happens. And it gets to the point where Galo can’t really stop himself. When danger calls, Galo responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he responded on Twitter, which is far worse than jumping out of a window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not physically, obviously. But in the long run, it’s worse. Unless he got major injuries from jumping out the window that would stick around for a few years, but luckily that didn’t happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although the Tweets will tarnish his reputation for who knows how long?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aina pulled him aside earlier in the morning when he got to the FMF studios to work on some music projects, her face practically screaming whatever-you-did-you’re-gonna-die-from-it when she saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aina’s not quite sure how he manages to mess stuff up so frequently, it’s honestly impressive. Galo always means well when he does things, but he just has a habit of not thinking things through, and that’s what gets him in trouble. Maybe he’ll get some sense knocked into him eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s just like a little kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo on the other hand, doesn’t think he did anything wrong. Rather, he thinks Lio was the one who was to blame for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows that’s not true, but he also hates taking the blame. Unless it’s really something he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> he should take it for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo was prepared to get yelled at though, so he didn’t need Aina to tell him, although he appreciated it. The two of them formed a warning system through texts, so if either of them ever did something that could possibly be of concern to Ignis, they would text each other as a warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Lucia, Varys, and Remi noticed and joined in too. So if someone was already there when Ignis was, they’d text whoever was going to get their butts kicked a warning with the code. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad talk ™, was the first level, and it isn’t necessarily bad, but the conversation would probably last for a few hours. This one was generally if there was a press mistake or PR issue. Ignis was generally very kind and supportive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoopsie daisy meant things are probably fine, and Ignis wants to make sure whoever got in trouble is okay, rather than yell at them. All in all, just a casual, “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moderate fuck-up, which is the third one, is a bit bad, and they might have to steer clear of Ignis for a few hours, but it would be fine in the long run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mega explosion fuck-up meant that whoever is in trouble is going to go home knowing that they disappointed Ignis, and are going to feel guilty for weeks. Although it would be bad, Ignis moves on within a few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Planning your funeral, which is the last code, and the most severe code of all. It literally means what it says, no further explanation needed. Luckily, no one had ever gotten that far, but Galo’s gotten pretty close. He lucked out though. Nobody knows exactly what Ignis would do in that situation, and nobody wants to know either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And currently, Galo is sitting at the white folding table set up in the middle of the FMF main meeting room (maily where Ignis tells everyone what to do, when to get it done, and that being productive is essential) with Remi sitting across from him explaining what he should do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to be fair, Lio was begging to get insulted. He really wasn’t, but in Galo’s mind, he definitely was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’s wasting the whole summer day, which could be filled with much better things than Remi telling him he’s an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s really fucking bad Galo. How did you even manage to fuck it up that bad?” Remi asks, slamming his head into the table, giving an exasperated sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remi read the tweets as it happened last night, screaming at his phone the whole time. He felt maybe if he screamed loud enough, it would encourage Galo to stop. It didn’t work though. Although, his poor neighbors were probably getting ready to call the cops on him too. But rereading them now, it feels considerably worse this time around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo slumps in his chair like a five year old getting grumpy over stupid things, “I didn’t fuck it up! None of you know what I meant. You guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>take things out of control and tell Ignis, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>get in trouble,” Galo says and rolls his eyes at Remi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remi is about two seconds away from asking Ignis to straight up fire him, but the FMF studio would be boring without Galo, so he doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he would also be freed from the constant headaches Galo gives him just by talking if he was fired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He debates it for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can come up with a final decision, Aina slowly walks into the room, holding printed out copies of the whole Twitter conversation so they wouldn’t have to teach Ignis how to use twitter for thirty minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives Galo a sympathetic look, smiling slightly in hopes to cheer him up, “I wish this didn’t happen. But here we are, for the second time this month. But, Galo, Twitter is not a place to openly tell the whole world you hate Lio,” she says, and sets the papers on the table. “But it is what it is,” she says and flips her hair off her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aina’s basically his sister, so she has a right to lecture Galo. And Galo’s okay with her lecturing him, as long as she doesn’t say anything that makes him cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crying is not Galo’s passion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remi takes the papers and looks over them for a few seconds before setting them back down with an exasperated sigh. Galo feels like sighing is Remi’s passion though, because he’s sighed at least 18 times already.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo kind of wants to rip the papers up and then feed them to the old paper shredder in the supply closet, but instead he chooses to answer Aina’s question, “I didn’t say I hated him. I said I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>him! There’s a difference, jeez! Sometimes I wonder what yalls vocab looked like in school!” he says, snatching the papers. He holds them straight out to read them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scans over a few lines, and he has to say, he’s pretty good at insults. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kind of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe not compared to Lio, but still he had some good lines in there. And he’s still confused why they’re obsessing over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with the looks he’s getting from Remi and Aina, he might be wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s probably wrong. Like most things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remi runs a hand through his hair, while scrolling through Twitter on his phone, reading the comments made on the posts. It’s safe to say that Galo would probably cry if he read what people were saying, especially the radical Lio stans that take things way too far than they should. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jayce @lio-lives-on - </b>
  <b>posted six hours ago</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Replying to Lio Fotia’s Tweet-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Wowwwww. I always hated Galo, and this gives me so many more reasons to. Like wtf, how can you just say shit like that and not expect Lio to get angry?? Ppl wonder why no one likes Galo, but this is why. Also, his music is literal shit. I bet he made it on garage band and called it ‘produced’ when it’s literally a beat and horrible lyrics. I mean, have you even heard 4ever? FUCKING YIKESSSSSSS #unpopularopinion</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jayce @lio-lives-on - </b>
  <b>posted six hours ago</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Replying to Lio Fotia’s Tweet-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cont. Here are the literal lyrics for 4ever, and you can see why someone like him stays in the lower ranks of music. Galo is NOTHING compared to Lio, and he knows it. Thats why he hates him and tweets shit like that 24/7. “I wanna be forever. Just us, you and I. Forever can’t end, no. It will never be as good as this, no. Nothing gets as good as this feeling of forever.” -4ever, Galo- AND YOU CAN TELL BECAUSE WHO THE HELL WRITES LIKE THIS. Seriously, why do we still have ppl like him in the music industry who are such wastes. There are so many other better, not to mention, talented artists that should take his place. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Brandi @god-complex-lio - </b>
  <b>posted five hours</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Replying to @lio-lives-on’s comment-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yessss omg, why do people like Galo still????? Imagine actually liking him for his music and personality. Because they’re both garbage, I mean I’ve seen so many clips of him being an asshole, and just kind of stupid. It’s embarrassing to watch, and I can’t stop laughing at his ‘angst tweets’ they’re so fucking dumbbbb. I totally agree, because his music isn’t comparable to Lio whatsoever. @lio_likes_cats don’t waste ur time on this guy, he’s not good enough to even tweet at. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remi wants to strangle all these people commenting like that, because even if Galo makes some bad choices, he’s still one of the kindest people he knows. It’s infuriating to see people take things that don’t involve them, and suddenly stick their noses in it, like they should have a say in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t know Galo. They have no right to say things like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know people are obsessed with Lio! His fans are loyal, and they will destroy you if you come out and say stuff like that. Which is unfair, but to everyone else, it looks like you just publicly announced your hatred for Lio, who literally didn’t do anything to you,” Remi says, glancing up at Galo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aina offers a small smile, “But you know, we’re still on your side! Even if you disrespected Lio, which I’m not fond of, but you’re still my best friend, so I’m taking your side on this,” Aina says, sitting down beside Remi to read the comments with him. She cringes at a few, and bites her lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis doesn’t even know yet, but he’s bound to sense it soon. There’s no way he wouldn’t notice everyone sneaking around trying not to run into him. He would find the fact they are purposely ignoring him strange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all just a matter of time before he walks into the room with his mug of coffee (the same one he always has, and nobody knows how it gets clean because there’s not a dishwasher here, nor does he take the mug home with him.) and stares them down until one of them cracks and tells him who fucked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of Ignis coming into the room, it’s Lucia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lucia enters the room like nothing’s wrong, blaring some weird vocaloid cover of Lio’s music through her tiny bluetooth speaker that’s seen better days. “Thought I’d set the scene,” she says casually and flops on the couch that’s positioned in the corner of the room, further away from the tables, and further away from Ignis’ eventual warpath. She opens the old baggy of rock candy she’s had sitting on that chair for weeks, “but c’mon, it’s also </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lio</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s pretty forgiving, I’m sure you could just talk things out,” she says, ignoring the looks of annoyance coming from Remi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you turn that down for a sec, Luc?” Remi asks, turning back to Galo with that same look of irritation. “So, there’s a few strategies to pick from. And luckily, this isn’t the worst thing you’ve done, so it’s fixable,” Remi says and clicks his phone off, because reading those comments is degrading, and it’s not even about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, Galo does not want to fix the situation, but rather tweet about how annoying his co-workers are, and that would just make everything worse. Aina also confiscated his phone because he ‘could not be trusted with social media for Lio’s sanity.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he does know that they’re trying to help him, which he appreciated deeply. But the fact that Lucia keeps cranking up that stupid song is getting on his nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucia does have a fair point, but that’s if you want to talk to him. I mean, it’s really your call to solve the issue or let it get to the point where we have to keep on a leash where you’re near Lio,” Aina says, although the only one who can tell she’s joking is Remi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo gasps and gives Aina a pouty face, “I don’t need a leash!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like those backpack things that the babies wear? With the animals on them?” Lucia asks, throwing the remains of her rock candy into her mouth. “How amusing. Do they even sell those anymore?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aina gives her a look, “Quit! I was joking, we aren’t buying those!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia looks away, “Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>aren’t,” she says, and technically she’s spent her paycheck on much, much worse. Will it be revealed? Most certainly not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo groans, “Why am I </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one in trouble? Or getting in trouble? Or causing problems?” he says and stares down at the table with a look of shame and slight anger. The table looks like a very nice thing to throw out of the window. But that’s just because he’s mad, and when he’s mad his first instinct is to throw things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That or he tweets things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause you act like a damn fool,” Remi says and sits up in his chair, softening his face when he sees how upset Galo looks, “But this is fixable. You two are still set to make that song right? Tell  Lio you acted out in a moment of anger, and that it was a mistake. Like Lucia said, he’s the forgiving type, to those who deserve it, of course.” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although that would probably solve the problem, it doesn’t sound like a good idea to Galo. Because 1. That would be highly embarrassing to tell Lio the whole situation and ruin his pride, and 2. because it would also give Lio rights to still be pissed and salty at him while making the song, which does not sound like an enjoyable time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s the thing,” Galo says and pauses like he’s about to explain the whole situation finally, and Remi sighs in Relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe they can just fix the whole situation now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really want to do that.” Galo finishes, waiting for them to say something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia hops up from her chair, and tosses the bag of candy on the table, “But why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really wanna make me explain this shit? I just don’t! We don’t get along, and we never will. I can’t stand the way he looks at me with the jerk smirk that basically screams ‘I’m better than you hoe!’” Galo says, and takes a deep breath before launching into the second half of his monologue about why he doesn’t like Lio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remi raises his eyebrows, “Why would he call you a hoe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo shrugs, because it makes more sense in his head than it does out loud, like most things do. “I don’t know? It seems like something he would do!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then there’s the way he walks, like he owns the place! How can you even own the fucking ground? He’s just so full of himself! And when he talks, it’s like watching someone drone on and on, even if he looks really damn good, which is like, everyday. I mean, have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> him? But still, I just find it annoying! I just wanna yell at him to calm down! But no, Lio doesn’t ever calm down, probably because he’s so popular and extra,” Galo says and waves his hands around while he talks. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes staring the table down with a glare so strong it kind of freaks Aina out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s never seen him look so angry and so focused at the same time, and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia and Aina exchange a quick look at each other, a confused glance but also knowing at the same time. There’s no missing what Galo said, and it’s definitely going to be discussed in their group chat later tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah. We’ve seen him, but why did you even get mad at him in the first place? It may help to sort that out before talking to him,” Remi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s a very long story, and Galo actually does want to talk about it. There’s so much he could say, if people would listen. If people would </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> listen to him, and look past his whole ‘idiotic personality.’ The whole story honestly isn’t even Lio’s fault. Galo knows that, but he felt if he blamed it on someone else, it would make him feel better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t make him feel better. It just made him feel worse. And after he realized what he’d done, he was left with questions in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t he ever get over things? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does he overreact to stuff like that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does Lio hit so many nerves, despite only just now coming into the picture? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If Galo told them the whole story, from start to finish, would they even care? Probably not. Except for Aina, but that’s because she cares about everyone, even if it’ll do her harm in the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he shouldn’t have taken it out on Lio. He knows that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia leans against the table, fiddling with her chewed up hoodie strings (that were destroyed by her cat, Devina), “Why don’t we make this easier for you? Why are you angry?” she asks, watching him with an eager look. It’s like she enjoys watching Galo squirm under pressure, but then again, she’s also Lucia. Which doesn’t need an explanation whatsoever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story,” Galo says, waiting for them to shrug it off and move on. Nobody ever cares about his stories, so they find lame excuses to get out of listening to them. Especially Matoi stuff, which is super freaking cool, but nobody cares, so Galo never talks about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have time,” Remi says, giving him an encouraging nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, so they have time for </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but not his epic Matoi speeches? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those dirty cheating liars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it started about six months ago, the whole story. Kray left for business stuff that was happening outside of Arizona, so he left. During that time I didn’t think anything of it, because he goes on traveling trips all the time, so it was fine. But whenever I texted him to say hey, or even ask how he was doing, there was no reply. He’d leave me on seen, and never return my calls. It was like he was just flat out ignoring me, and ignoring me on purpose!” Galo says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then you know, my messages piled up, and it looked awkward, so I stopped texting him all together. It hurt, because I didn’t know what was happening! We’ve always had good communication and a great relationship, but it was like he wanted to throw it out of the window. So we stopped talking for three months. And then there were some rumors that he was doing shady stuff overseas, and in other cities. Nobody ever confirmed or said what he was doing, and I thought it was just gossip stuff. Which I get, I really do, because being a musician brings loads of press and public shit. I reached out again, for the first time in </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No response. Not even seen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still remembers that day vividly. It was like a few minutes had passed since then, but it was actually months. But that’s how it goes when life gets confusing and messy, and he has no control anymore. Things slip out of Galo’s reach faster than he can even speak, and he’s gotten used to it. To that same disappointment of never being good enough, or good enough for Kray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was probably why he left in the first place, then forgot about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo Thymos is the easiest person to forget, simply because he is nothing like other people. Because other people are actually smart, they think things through, they know exactly what to say and when to say it. Other people know how to explain the things they want. But he doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s why people always leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Kray left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got used to it eventually, but then suddenly Lio’s album drops out of nowhere. I listened to it, and it was phenomenal, because it’s Lio. And everything Lio does is phenomenal. But then there were interviews he was in where he just openly said he didn’t like Kray. That he wasn’t inspired by him, nor did he even think of him as a fellow musician! I got pissed and then tweeted at him subtly for the first time. I didn’t think he’d respond though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watch him in silence, and he’s pretty sure they don’t understand whatsoever. How could they? They’re actually talented, and would be expecting to get noticed by Lio, but Galo’s just nothing in comparison. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lio saw his tweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he did, and you panicked?” Remi asks, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo nods, “Yeah, I didn’t plan on him seeing it either. But he did, and suddenly we were talking on Twitter!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia interrupts with a very fake cough, “I’m sorry, you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>fighting </span>
  </em>
  <span>on Twitter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did fight, and it was actually kind of fun too. But he’s not letting Lio know that. Mostly because he would probably turn into a physical fight, and he’s already threatened to stab him with his heels, which looks painful, so he’s avoiding that at all costs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s absolutely not because Galo thinks he’d lose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope. Galo doesn’t think that whatsoever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo waves her off, “Yeah, yeah, that. I got pissed that he didn’t like Kray. Then the gala happened, and I was bugging him a lot, and he threw his wine on me. I kind of wish it was champagne he threw, because that suit wouldn’t have been ruined with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, didn’t you throw it out?” Aina asks, setting down the papers on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to save it, but it got ruined. So, nah, I threw it out,” Galo says and sighs in regret, it was a really good suit too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Galo tells them the rest of the story, even the parts that stung the worst, he feels a bit better. It’s a lot to hold in, especially for that long. Galo’s always honest, and when he isn’t it feels weird. And he’s always been honest with Kray, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kray clearly doesn’t return that, just like he didn’t return any of Galo’s texts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>magically</span>
  </em>
  <span> barges back into his life without an announcement, only to talk about the guy Galo </span>
  <em>
    <span>despises </span>
  </em>
  <span>the way he should talk about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like Kray suddenly appearing out of thin air, slapping him, then proceeding to spew useless shit about Lio while watching Galo fall apart.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lio is such a talented artist, you’re lucky you get to share a studio with him. Plenty of us would kill for that opportunity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, a lot of people would kill for that opportunity. But Galo would kill for an opportunity to make things go back to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Lio should move onto a harder project. With you, it’d just last a day. But with others, </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>musicians like me, it would be harder for him. The thing about Lio is that everything is easy for him. Things come naturally to him, and he understands things easily. He’s not challenged like a true artist should be, and we both know you’re most certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a challenge. But, you can’t always control where the music takes you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the worst part was that he could picture Lio shrugging, with that slight smile and look of genuine kindness, “There is no normal. There’s what was before, which was what you were used to. It’s what you were comfortable with, and it’s what was familiar. Now things are different, and you’re scared because you don’t know how to handle that change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows exactly how he would say it too, because he’s one inspirational ass bitch who makes good impacts on everyone around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo, however, is not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The best word to describe it is simply annoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s annoying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he knows Lio’s better than him, he knows he is. And Kray knows it too, and he makes it evident he thinks that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Kray raised Galo, he should know what not to say to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the one who was there through it all, the ups and downs. The achievements and the disappointments. The times when Galo would come home with a sucky grade, feeling like he just made the worst mistake of his life, but mostly worried that Kray would yell at him. He knew he’d get grounded, and then feel miserable for the rest of the week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he sat Galo down at the kitchen table, (which was far too big for just the two of them) and Kray just told him that bad things are inevitable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad things are inevitable, they always are. You can count on them too, because at some point in your life, you’re going to have something bad happen. But how you come away from that is what truly matters. You can shrink yourself, and hide from mistakes for the rest of your life, and that’s the easy option. Or you can come away from it knowing that things like that happen all the time, and that you can always learn from it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers it perfectly, like it just happened yesterday. Kray sitting at the kitchen table with him, patiently talking as Galo sobbed. Then he pulled Galo into his big bear hug, and offered to get him pizza. (which was an easy way to cheer him up, and it still is.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kray raised Galo. He was there for everything, and supported him through everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But apparently, he doesn’t give a damn about that fact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he gives a damn about Lio now. Which is very comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or has he always cared, but just not shown it? No, Galo would have known. He and Kray talk about everything together. Nothing is ever left unspoken between them, but Galo’s starting to think differently about that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing that,” Galo says loudly, staring everyone in the room down. He won’t let that happen. He won’t let Kray keep comparing him to Lio, and Lio always wins. This time, he’s making his success by himself. Like he’s been doing since his first single.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hear Ignis sigh loudly as he walks into the room, with an expression that’s hard to read, because his sunglasses hide his eyes. Galo’s hoping it’s not angry though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not easy to do that, I know. But Lio is the type of person you want on your side. You don’t want to be enemies with him, because he’ll win whatever game you two play. I saw it happen with Kray, and that boy won,” Ignis says, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just confused! I don’t understand the shit you guys keep telling me to do! You all know that would ruin me if I openly admit to Lio that I blamed him because I was upset with Kray! I feel like none of you have my back!” Galo says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that Fotia hasn’t had fuck-ups like this?” Ignis asks, genuinely sounding curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know? He seems like the type who never messes up!” Galo answers, not sure what Ignis is trying to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Lio is the type of person who fucks up daily. But he’s learned from it, and he knows how to handle things when shit hits the roof. And that’s why he seems like he knows what he’s doing and never messes up. Because he has, but he knows how to deal with it without blowing up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying I don’t have your back, Galo. I’ve pulled out of so many situations that would have been career ending, and I never once doubted you. I’m saying that Lio looks past this argument you’re having. He has other ambitions that are not involving you remotely,” Ignis says, adjusting his glasses and lowering his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, so he looks past me? He’s such a nice guy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remi stands up from the table, his chair scraping the floor loudly as it scoots back, “Galo, Lio just wants to ruin Kray. He doesn’t hate you, or despise you whatsoever. It’s not you, it’s Kray who’s causing these issues. But you’re so goddamn blind to the fact that a lot of the general public hates Kray! I don’t think a single one of us likes Kray in this building, other than you!” He says, and flops back down into his chair, covering his face with his hands, letting out the 45th sigh of the afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room stays silent for a few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s like someone just scratched the record and everything went silent, and all the people who were dancing are left standing, waiting for the music to play again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo sits back down, keeping his eyes on the floor, not daring to see what they’re looking at him like. He doesn’t want their pity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the last thing he wants. People pitying him over that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he actually take Lio’s music?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Lucia sets her rock candy on the table, once again not taking the situation seriously. She nods as she pries some candy out of her teeth, “Yeah, he stole shitloads. Not just lyrics, but like his tracks, and other shit. We talked about it before, and trust me, from what he said it was fucking ugly. I mean, RIP to Lio’s music, and I’m not justifying Kray’s actions because he looks like a narcissistic truck shit, but he did a good job with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although I’d probably go feral if someone stole my stuff, made it famous and took all my work and claimed it as theirs. Like a cat peeing on its territory, ya know? But it’s not their territory really, it’s mine but they swiped it right from me,” she says, watching as Aina grimaces in disgust, “Do you think I should mark my stuff with my pee so no one steals it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aina covers Lucia’s mouth to make her stop talking, because now Galo’s on the verge of tears, “No, be quiet, and stop talking,” she whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia lacks at reading the room sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With everyone in the room watching him, and Lucia talking about-about whatever she is, Galo just feels things shift inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes sense now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it shouldn’t. It shouldn’t. It shouldn’t make any sense, it should just be a stupid rumor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia bites Aina’s hand, and as Aina lets go Lucia yells, “I told you guys he didn’t know! I told you he didn’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, well he does now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We thought you knew at this point, but I guess we were wrong,” Ignis says and sighs, “Kray did some really shady things regarding Lio’s music. People suspect that Kray stole Lio’s music, as well as other artists’ music at Mad Burnish Records. Lio’s talked to me about it directly before, and he told me what happened, and I have to agree with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Ignis was trying to say it gently, he sucked at saying it gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Lio mentioned that happened, but he thought it was bullshit, and that it never happened. But now everyone is dead silent in the room, nodding along to what Ignis said and what Lucia said too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that why he avoided Galo? So he wouldn’t get mad at him for stealing Lio’s music? Was that why he left in the first place? To get out of Lio’s warpath? Or was it just business? There’s no way that Kray did that, he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>do that. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kray</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the most genuine and kind man he’s ever met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with everything going on, and him talking about Lio like that, it makes sense. It makes sense that he started talking about Lio like that, to try to convince him that he liked Lio. That he wouldn’t do what people were saying he was doing. Because Lio was starting to talk about it publicly, it was going to come up sooner or later in he and Kray’s conversations (if they would even have any). Planting the seed in Galo’s mind that he liked Lio, liked him enough to not steal his music at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so fucking stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And blind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And dumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And oblivious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And ignorant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And naive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No wonder Lio told him he was naive the first night they met. No wonder he looked at him like he did, when he pranced in half naked (he was only shirtless, but still) pretending to know what the fuck half the stuff in that room was. Lio probably thought he was stupid. No, he definitely thinks Galo’s an absent-minded frat boy, who’s only sense of humor is being loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s being slightly overcritical, but it’s also </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lio, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so he’ll never know. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, Lio was right the whole time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Galo, you have to solve this problem, because none of us can do it for you. Either work things out with Lio, or let it escalate,” Ignis says, which feels like the eighteenth time he’s said it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So now, Galo has to confront Lio, apologize, and make a song with him. Then confront Kray, because that’s his dad, and he needs to talk to him like a competent adult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonderful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But damn, he feels guilty now. The shit he said to Lio was inexcusable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s feeling a thousand emotions right now, and not a single one makes sense. So he’ll be stuck with them until he figures out what happened. Which may not be for a good while.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>----</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LIO FOTIA BREAKS THE SILENCE AN A NEW INTERVIEW WITH POPSTAR LIFE!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Today at POPstar Life, we’re finally getting an exclusive look at the process of making the iconic album, I Haven’t Lost My Mind Yet, the album that had 1.2 million record sales just two weeks after it’s initial release. Joining us today is the outstanding lyricalist and songwriting genius, Lio Fotia! After his three week long absence from social media, and in-life events, he stepped up to tell us everything he’s been up to, and why he’s been so silent since then. With an interview, and bonus content! Tag along to find out what he’s been doing musically, romantically (which is quite interesting and crazy! A must know!), and life wise. Here’s the exclusive written interview with Mandy Rettkins and Lio Fotia!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The official filmed interview is available on all sources of social media! Watch it on Youtube, Instagram, Twitter, and our website!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mandy: Thank you so much for joining us today, Lio! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Thanks for having me, it’s been awhile since we talked, I think the last time was three years ago.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: Three years ago is such a long time, but it feels so short! And I’m sure the fans are anxiously awaiting everything we’re going over today!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I’m sure, because we have quite a lot planned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: Well, let’s just jump right into it then! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: We actually have floods of questions from Instagram, Twitter, and our website. People really want to know what’s going on right now! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: a shit load of stuff. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: And there we have Lio’s wonderful sense of language! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Exactly, other than music, it’s what I’m known for.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: Haha, I’m sure. Although I’m curious, is that something your managers don’t like?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Not really, they just find it funny. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Previous managers, yes. They got extremely pissed at me, but I was like, sixteen at the time. So I got annoyed and then cursed more, specifically around them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: have you had many managers that have had problems with you like that? Or is it more of a one person just being angry thing?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Uh, I’ve had </b>
  <b>
    <em>so</em>
  </b>
  <b> many managers, producers, executives, and pretty much anyone I’ve worked with who have been absolute shit. Like, to everyone around them, specifically me, but also to the people who I worked with, and genuinely liked. It was really frustrating, because they were good at their job, but shitty in real life. It was hard to find people to work with that had my best intent at heart. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: It comes as a shock to hear that! And I’m guessing that’s not something you really speak about publicly?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: PR issues happen so frequently, it gets hard to keep track of it sometimes. But yeah, it’s kind of a written rule that you don’t talk about it. Which is stupid, and just fucking dumb.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: How long does it take to write a whole song, make it, and finish it? What’s the process for you?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Each song is a little bit different, but generally I start with lyrics or a guitar riff. Sometimes finger picking, which I really like. Basically, I’ll write the first draft of lyrics, make some sort of tune on an instrument, send it in to my producer, and take it from there. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Not gonna lie, I write a lot of songs on my phone. In the notes app, which I’ve had some musician friends trash me about, but it works just fine for me. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: But then we’ll head over to the studio, flesh it out, rewrite it, rework it at least ten to fifteen times before it starts sounding ready to finish up. By then, we’ve added the extra vocals, strings, guitar, keyboard, whatever instruments we were using for the song. All in all, it takes about a week to four days to actually </b>
  <b>
    <em>make </em>
  </b>
  <b>it officially. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: If I do it all myself, generally it’s about a day to seven hours. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: That’s straight up impressive! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I wouldn’t say it’s </b>
  <b>
    <em>straight</em>
  </b>
  <b> necessarily, if you listen to my songs. Anyway, I always feel bad for one of my producers, Dan. I’ll text him at like two AM, with a voice clip I made four minutes earlier, and whole paragraphs of text explaining what I want to do with the song. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: What is your favorite track on the album?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Fuck, that’s a hard question. But I’ll choose, because I actually do have two favorites in mind. It changes sometimes, plus I have favorites to perform, which I have yet to discover, but my top favorite? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I think it’s definitely Detroit. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: A song in which many are curious about the story behind it!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I’m sure they are. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: What inspired you to write I’ve Been Lying My Whole Life?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Oh, I wrote that song back in early summer, and I was thinking back on my seventeen year old self. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: There was sort of a line between </b>
  <b>
    <em>me, </em>
  </b>
  <b>and the person I presented to the rest of the world at that time. I was a very honest person when doing music related things, and would  pride myself on that. I didn’t have a fake persona per say, but I chose bits and pieces that I wanted the world to see, and what I didn’t want them to see. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I mean, it sounds weird to explain, but around certain people you’re a little more comfortable, and others not so much. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: But it was something I struggled with back when I was seventeen, and it still affects me to this day. Because I’d see so many people say really negative shit about me, that was just obliterating any shred of confidence that I had. Plus there were so many fucking rumors being spread about me, literally every single second. I would always worry about people thinking I actually did what they said, or me becoming this “thing” they’ve made me out to be. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I would berate myself for not being myself, or in ‘character’ anytime I’d talk to people. I’d be sure to make sure I didn’t say anything that could be used against me. I felt like I wasn’t myself, or that I was just playing a huge game of pretend. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I don’t really feel like that anymore, because I’m older and understand my worth. But it does bother me sometimes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: And back then I started becoming this strategist and constant overthinker. I would limit myself to certain things I could say, or respond to. I would ask myself if people could use my words against me constantly. Before everyone question I’d stall, and say things like, “Uh, yeah, I think that’s a good question.” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: In reality I was planning what I was going to say, and how I wanted to phrase it in a way that wouldn’t make me look bad, or that other people could quote out of context and make it sound bad. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: Before every question in interviews? Or when talking to people in general?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Both. If it was someone I knew had connections to the press, or a large social media following, I would barely speak to them just out of the fear of them saying something behind my back. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: How long did you do that for?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: a few years. I still do it occasionally, if there’s a question that could be controversial. But I’m well known for being ‘controversial’, or the song that moms skip on the radio in fear of me ‘corrupting’ their kids. I’m just accepting it at this point. You can’t get shit done without hurting someone’s feelings along the road. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: But it’s those kids that are going to suffer from the shit in the future if we don’t stop it now.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: Would you say you like being controversial?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I think that if people think I’m controversial, then they don’t have to listen to my music, or things I say. Because it’s not controversial. It’s me speaking about the issues going on in the world, and the fact they need to be changed. If people think that’s wrong, then they can just skip me on the radio, I don’t give a fuck. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: People have a tendency to label things they don’t like as ‘bad’ or ‘third-rate.’ And they do that because they don’t agree with me, so instead of continuing on with their lives, they start ripping every single thing I’ve said apart, and deeming it as something that needs to be canceled. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: And is this what you wrote the song about?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Yes. There needs to be context to explain that song, because that it’s far deeper than meets the eye. But yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: As for the song, I actually wrote it in a tiny bathroom at a release party for a musician I really like, Thyma. She had just released her album, and I was literally sobbing, and there was a line of people outside the bathroom who were hearing me break down in this tiny bathroom. I had pulled up my notes app on my phone, thinking it was clearly the best thing to do while feeling like literal shit. Like, I was having a whole existential crisis in this bathroom, while typing lyrics on my phone. The words were misspelled because I couldn’t see through my tears, I actually still have that in my notes on my phone. It’s incomprehensible. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: The lyrics now are really strange, but I wanted it to be a representation of everything that was going through my mind at that point. They’re abstract, and I’ve seen people get very confused over that. But that’s the point. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: But eventually, I got myself together, and opened the door to see very concerned faces that were eyeing me with a look of, ‘what the fuck just happened to you?’ </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Yeah, it was a whole adventure. The rest of the party was great, and Thyma’s album was so fucking good. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: With that in mind, we’ll go ahead and put the lyrics for that song in the article format. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: I’ll only ever be able to picture you writing that song in a bathroom now. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I am regretting telling that story now, haha. But yeah, the song essentially is about the fact that I have people telling me that I’m a horrible person, that I’m a liar, that I’m not what they want me to be. And that struggle with rumors, and having to be this ‘perfect’ person in front of everybody. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'VE BEEN LYING MY WHOLE LIFE: LYRICS</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It’s true what they’re saying</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That I haven’t been home in seven years</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lived out on the streets, saw things you can’t even see in your darkest dreams</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And it’s true, what they’re saying about me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That I haven’t ever loved someone the way I wished I could</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Because I’m afraid I’m gonna run away again</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And that nothing ever satisfies me the way my lies do</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Because they can’t pick me apart if it isn’t me to begin with</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, and people love it when my plans fall apart </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I guess it’s gonna be like this for the rest of my life</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And how easily I could just jump into the deep end</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Say fuck it and dive in</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ve swam in those waters, and if you don’t swim to shore fast enough you’ll drown</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>In that sea, which looks so pleasing and content, but you see the water’s rough </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The question is am I tough enough?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To last in those waves, that crash over and over, like the words in the last page of that article</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It makes you second guess if you’re even doing enough, even if you did your bes</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I can’t go back to how it used to be</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Because if you’re soft, if you slip up once</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If you let people see who you are, they’ll just pick you apart until there’s nothing left</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And you’re standing there invisible, and nobody cares if you’re human or not</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>They got what they wanted, and they;ll move on to the next victim </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I didn’t know what I was gonna get at sixteen, because I was so young </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The double-dealing, the forced smiles that looked so inviting</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I thought it would be easy</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I thought it would be a brush the dust off my shoulders kind of life</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But at seventeen I learned how to lie faster than I could think</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I froze in front of people, my walls were built up sky high</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>All because I was living a goddamn lie</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>There were no smiles backstage, there were no stage lights illuminating the shit behind scenes </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Just people pushing you places that you don’t wanna go, and when you say no, they treat it like a yes</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So I’d look around in a room full of people I didn’t know</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lying that I was fine</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I guess I got good at it though</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Because people fell for it everytime</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>They fell for every little lie </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ll admit it was fun</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But only because I was so young</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And all the people I loved left within a week, claiming I was too hard to love</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Maybe if they saw the people I was around they’d know why, and that’s a shit excuse I know</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But I didn’t try to explain</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And they didn’t wait around</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So I’ll call it even</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But I just wanted that feeling of love</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Not the kind that lasts one night, and you instantly move on with your life</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The kind where you stay up all night, holding your phone with shaky hands</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em> waiting for them to make the first move with the next text</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Knowing that you could spend hours with them and never have an awkward silence</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But I wouldn’t get that until I was nineteen, but it’d end up like every single other one</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And he was unlike anyone else I’d seen because he actually cared about being considerate </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If only the headlines were different</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But it ended in him leaving, and me turning right down the lane of self deceiving </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Cause I’ve been lying my whole life</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I just can’t stop now</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ve been telling myself that I’m not good enough for anything</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That this world I built up I didn’t deserve</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I purposely hit each bump in the road, I didn’t even try to swerve</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ve been lying my whole life</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I've been lying my whole life</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>They’re right, they’re all right</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ve been lying my whole life</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I guess I’m good at it, cause I’m falling for it myself</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Every single goddamn thing I’ve said just haunts me, like the memories in the box under my bed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I still feel that guilt, because I know my mom’s still standing by the phone praying for a call</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ve been lying my whole life</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Because I pushed her away</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Just like I ran, and told myself it was for the best</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ve been lying my whole life</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m never going to be who they want me to be</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ll never be that shiny icon on TV</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nobody ever falls in love with liars</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Because they just spread like wildfires</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And it’s for the best that I stay alone</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That way I won’t hurt anyone </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ve been lying my whole life</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ve been lying my whole life</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ve been lying to myself my whole life</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mandy: Oh! We have a question about your ongoing conflict with GALO! Which seems to have taken a wild turn this morning!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Ugh, yeah it did get a little nasty. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: Have you seen GALO since the wine incident at the Gala?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I have.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: Would you like to elaborate on that?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: All I can say is that things aren’t what they seem. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: stories are so altered, that most of them aren’t even what happened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: It wasn’t unprovoked, and I was partially to blame for what happened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Of course there’s some tension between us, but most of it’s gone. It was kind of a weird situation in the first place, so I don’t blame him for getting angry. I mean, I was too! GALO is just making music, and so am I. That’s all there is to it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: I’m sure that has been a big topic for you, considering how the internet reacted to it. Although, there were paparazzi leaked photos of you and GALO at a local coffee shop. Then the tweets happened, which shocked everyone. Is this related to the gala incident at all? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Uh, not really. I mean, we both work under huge labels, it’s bound for us to meet sooner or later. He’s a really nice person when you get to know him a bit better. Although he does have some shit to say about me, which I enjoyed reading this morning. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: Would you like to elaborate some more? Because you two don’t seem to get along too well. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Damn, you seriously wanna know if I’m interested in Galo? Why is that always the focus during interviews?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: There’s so many questions to ask, and yet you really wanna know about my relationship with </b>
  <b>
    <em>Galo? </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: Technically, it’s what the public wants to know. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Thymos is going through some shit right now, and he’s figuring it out. I wasn’t being helpful really, and made things worse. At the time I didn’t know, but I do now. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: But it doesn’t help that he tweeted some really fucking rude and untrue things about me to make himself feel better. Damn, I thought we could’ve been friends, but he’s adamant not to be. Which is fine, it’s his loss. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>(For clarification to those reading this interview rather than watching, Mandy was asking this in a lighthearted manner. Lio was not uncomfortable, and let us air this after. -Editor)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: A lot of people speculate that you and Galo are secretly dating, but covering it up to make it look like you don’t like each other.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Wow, whoever came up with that theory is very involved in this, but that’s not the case. Galo and I barely know each other. Which is probably why he assumes all these things about me. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: It’s quite an interesting theory that did go trending on twitter about two hours ago!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Yeah, I’m confirming that’s a lie. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: Of course, we know you’ve been single for quite awhile! Are you looking for someone right now?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: no. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: Why not?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: because I’m fine without a relationship. I don’t need to depend on someone, I don’t need someone, I don’t want to have a strict dedication to someone, and I have a kitten right now, which takes a lot of work. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I have no time, nor do I care for relationships at the moment. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: In the future though?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I’m good with my current relationships actually. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: Unfortunately that’s all the time we have! It’s a pleasure to speak with you, and to get to see a bit into the Lio Fotia mind. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Of course. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mandy: Thank you folks, for joining us today at Music BREAKDOWN! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio kicks his shoes off and sighs as he stares down the mess in his living room. Papers, file cabinets opened and spilled all over the place, empty coffee mugs stacked in the corner with coffee rings staining the mugs, notebooks with half torn out pages sitting on the couch. And if he didn’t live here, he would have thought someone abandoned the place years ago and left it to collect dust on everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s an absolute mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, it was his late night bad idea that sparked his </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea. Pull an all nighter to write a whole new album, and then proceed to finish writing over six songs with perfectly edited sheet music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was laying in his bed trying to sleep when he got a random burst of energy, and at that point he didn’t even try to ignore it, because it was going to bug him until he couldn’t take it anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because with most things, if he doesn’t do it immediately, he feels like he’s avoiding it. And when he avoids stuff, he gets stressed. So it’s an infinite cycle of trying not to get stressed, but getting stressed while trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get stressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After trying to convince himself to go back to sleep and not bother with the song itching in his head, hwent downstairs, and poured himself a cup of cold coffee from the day before, chugged it, then grabbed his guitar which was leaning against the couch (a dangerous place to put it, when having three wild cats) and started playing the tune ringing in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrote the lyrics down too, scribbling over the lines that he didn’t like and rewriting them in red pen. (which made the whole page look like it was fucking covered in blood, so it looked highly attractive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And honestly, he liked it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the page that looked like it was covered in blood, but the song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How It Goes- Lio Fotia  7/28/2021</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Verse one)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe if I tried a little harder to make things work, they would have</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I leave every single word I wanted to say unspoken</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you stand there with a half assed reassuring smile</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was used like a token, every shred of dignity broken</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But god damn you made every moment worthwhile </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess that’s how it goes when you’re the visionary in love with someone who can’t see colors the same way</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think I’ll be okay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I could just get over this shame</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think you knew it too, that it was falling apart, catching fire like the Notre Dame </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was loving you and trying to stay sane</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was like standing in the middle of a storm, praying it’ll end soon</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it didn’t</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and I sat and waited for you in the airport bar for hours on end</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I waited until I saw that familiar face heading my way</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The person who could easily make my day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I asked how the flight was and you brushed me off with a shrug</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t know what to say, so I didn’t say anything at all</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I didn’t know where you were, I would never have guessed you were off visiting her</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-guitar solo-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(verse 2)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess that’s how it goes when you’re in love with the absent-minded lover, who only knows how to lie through their teeth</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who can’t be honest for once in their life</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess that’s how it goes when you’re the hopeless romantic falling in love with strangers </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I craved that feeling of love, but nothing felt the way I thought it should</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Pre-chorus)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I felt a connection</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You said it was just an infatuation</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Short lived and that it was bound to fall apart</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So tell me why it hurts so bad when I think of you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was like you planned it from the start</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess It was just the wrong time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you were the wrong one</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that’s how it goes when you’re the person who’s in love with the naive fool</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But maybe I was the naive one here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And for me you made that clear</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Chorus one)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And there’s no room for argument with a nihilist</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At this point I don’t care if I’ll be missed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just, I just wished</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You thought of me the same way I did you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it’s too late now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Verse three)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-guitar solo-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know it’s true people change, but that doesn’t change what happened in the past</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because whenever you could, you left me standing last</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t count the times I hurried to meet you at the door</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I loved you was what I swore</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I never told you how I really felt</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And in the end</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s how it goes when you love the person with the apathetic smile</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s how it goes when you thought it would last more than a while</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That you might even walk down the aisle</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I was wrong, and I’m standing here watching you leave </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Watching you go right back to the girl who’ll take my place</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’m okay with it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Pre-chorus)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got a few calls from you on Tuesday</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t call back, I didn’t even pick up the phone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess that’s how it goes when you’re the one who moved on quickly</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My friends said it was a risky game to play</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And for people like you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a dangerous game to put me in, thinking I would be clueless the whole time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Chorus two)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess that’s how it goes when you’re the one who packed all the boxes of his shit and set it outside his apartment door </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you didn’t give me even more than a glance, just a quick nod</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like that justified what you did</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I drove home alone over that same damn bridge I crossed with you when we screamed the lyrics to our favorite songs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I sang them along this time, my voice echoing through the car  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t make it that far </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My tears blurred the road, and I was falling apart on the side of the interstate</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was it, that was fate </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Bridge)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And my mind flashed back to the times I would drive you home after long nights at your best friend’s house</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d laugh along with all your jokes, while you talked about everything you had running through your mind</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I remembered the early morning walks in August, when the sky was turning grey slowly</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess that’s how it goes when you’re the one who genuinely believed in love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I guess that’s how it goes when you loved the cold hearted man who leaves people lonely</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Chorus three)-final</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been doing better now, I’ve learned that walking with my head down isn’t getting me anywhere</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve learned that what we had was good, but sometimes things just end up the way they do</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not for a good reason, but because they just drift that way</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And sometimes I miss the things you used to say</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I guess that’s how it goes when you love someone who ended up being worse than you thought, but still a memory you replay often when you feel lonely</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that’s how it goes until you meet someone new</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that’s how it goes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that’s how it goes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Until you meet someone new</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Until you meet someone new</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And from there he went down a tunnel thinking about his old ex’s that sucked, and the others that were amazing, but left. And just to make things worse, he scrolled through old photos of when they were together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it for song inspiration?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it also because Lio was bored and felt like if he saw the very old photos that still hurt to look at would cure it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So all in all, it was a depressing night for the insomniac, Lio Fotia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the thing is, he gets over things quickly. Kind of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he sent the lyrics in, as well as a short voice clip of him singing the chorus to Meis and Gueira and some of his producers. A few of them wanted to work with it, and Lio knew it was probably a bad idea to rush into another project so fast especially when Galo hadn’t confirmed or denied their song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t seem in a hurry to let Lio know if he wanted to collab or not, so he figured it would be fine. Plus Lio’s better off being busy, because he shuts down if he doesn’t have something to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was all last night, and now he’s forced to clean up the songwriting/mental breakdown session mess that’s all over the living room. He picks his phone off the edge of the couch, which is buzzing for the third time in a row, lighting up as Unknown Number (7) Unread Texts, flashes on the screen. His phone had over twelve unread messages and unanswered calls from unknown numbers, which were all Galo’s number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is fairly surprising because it’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks </span>
  </em>
  <span>since the first songwriting session in that small cafe, that turned awkward real quick when Galo left as soon as things started progressing to Lio’s liking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like Lio thought, he didn’t get terminated from FMF after they passed the song deadline (which was a while ago, and he didn’t receive any emails about it either, which he found suspicious). He had a feeling that it was just a ploy to get him to work with Galo, but of course like always, Lio had other ambitions than making a song with Galo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t check his phone before he left to go to the interview, just because he was running slightly late. (Because he was a dumbass and pulled an all-nighter for the third time that week)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs and sits on the couch next to Bee, who’s sleeping peacefully on top of his notebooks. Clicking on Galo’s texts, to see what he has to say after two weeks of nothing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: Listen, I’ve been a jerk. What I said in those tweets were all lies. I’ve been going through stuff, and it’s not cool to put that on someone else, or take it out on someone else. Which is what I did. I was scared to text you because I knew it was going to be awkward, and it was going to be weird asf. But i need to get it off my chest. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: I constantly compared myself to you, and it made me panic when we were thrown together. Ima be real wit you, because thats how I gotta be now. Ur like a music god, and I really started making music like in 2019. You’ve been doing this for years. I haven’t. I was worried you saw me as a shit musician. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: I was pissed about other stuff. I got salty, and decided the best course of action was to like, blame you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: It’s not. I’m sorry. I really am. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: Btw I have your name saved as Music bitch</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio about chokes on air while reading the last text. Bee, who decided to climb on his lap rather than sleep on the papers, gives him a concerned glance. After seeing that he’s fine, he goes back to sleeping peacefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at the screen for a few minutes, rereading the texts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounds off is what he concludes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounds forced, which is probably true, because it’s Galo, and Galo would rather starve than tell Lio he messed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio’s good at telling when people are lying. And in this case, it’s evident, but he appreciates the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: That’s comforting</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: And I’m glad you were able to solve some of that with Kray. (I’m guessing that’s who it is, because you mentioned you two were going through some shit)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I know you guys are close, which I’m not judging, and I know family issues is literal shit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I’m glad we can work together</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: and I’ll admit, I have your song 4ever on my shower spotify playlist</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, it is on his shower playlist, and he cranks it louder than he should when it comes on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does he know the lyrics by heart?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he doesn’t at this point, then there’s something wrong with him. From the amount of times he plays it, singing into his hairbrush while dancing shamelessly around his bedroom, he knows every single word like the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But seriously, it’s been his favorite song to play to just scream the lyrics to while getting ready for work in the morning. Meis and Gueira taunted him about it, but he ignored them. The song is a classic, in Lio’s opinion. And Galo probably wouldn’t believe Lio if he told him all that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But does he still think Galo’s kind of an idiot? Absolutely. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number: i’m honored man</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Listen, I never once thought that you were a lower class singer, never once did I think that. Which may or may not make you feel better, but it’s the truth</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I’m just saying we are equal artists in the music industry</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Lio has changed Unknown Number’s name to Galo)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: finally saved me in ur contacts? Thx</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: thanks man, sorry I was a jerk, and I doubted you n stuff. I was just pissed that Kray thinks you’re so great (which u r and stuff) but he dismissed me the entire time he hung out with me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: That’s unfair, and you have a right to be salty asf</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: amen, thats my whole life bro</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: I’m not as salty as u tho tbh</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Fair, but being salty takes a lot of work. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Yeah, Im sure it does</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Okay, I hate to jump straight to music, because I feel like that would just make this worse.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Let’s just get to know each other first, then make the song along the way</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: We don’t know each other, and I think that’s the problem. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio’s not sure that’s the best idea, but it’s what he has now. He’s going to kick himself later when he regrets it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they don’t know each other, and that’s the main problem. Other than the fact Galo can’t solve his issues with Kray, and lets it get in the way of his life, but that’s another story. If they got to know each other, and actually willingly worked together, maybe it would be easier. Maybe it would even be fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, the word maybe is not a guarantee. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Aight, sounds like a plan. Tho I’m still down for a 90s love song</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: That’s always a possibility</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: If it ain’t I’m out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: It still is</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Ew this is kinda gross</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: But we should hang out n talk</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Ew</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Wow, that was rude</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: you make it sound like I’m really fucking obnoxious and am the worst person you’ve ever laid eyes on</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo:......</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Oh, thank you for that incredible mood booster. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: sorry, its just I’m still like</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: ugh you know</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: I can’t really explain how I feel</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: I suck at words and i just, I don’t know</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Explaining how you feel is hard. Emotions are not easy. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: But hey, you write 4ever, and that’s an excellent song, so i think you’re pretty good at wording things. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: This is why we didn’t get along in the first place dumbass</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I was being honest. I liked that song. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: stfu, your songs make no sense</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Is that because you can’t comprehend the meanings behind them? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: ok whatever</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: there’s an event coming up that’s casual. Bring your friends, I’m bringing mine. We can talk there and get to know each other. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Good idea</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: But still ew</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Don’t be difficult, you’re the one who decided we are actually gonna make this song</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: you suggested being friends</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Yeah, because making music with someone you consider an acquaintance sucks</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I don’t want this to suck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: There’s more to me than what you know</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: like there’s more to you than what I know</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Fair point</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Exactly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Trust me, I’m not always ‘angry’ or ‘bitchy’ as you call me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Not sure thats possible</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Because you don’t know me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Fine, But we’re taking my lambo baby to this party</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: What?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: My lambo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: She’s my baby girl. I got her when I was eighteen, had her since</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Excuse me, are you talking about a lamborghini? Or a woman?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: lambo</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio about falls off the couch from laughter, because this conversation is going nothing like he thought it would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he’s complaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still it’s just unexpected. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Please specify next time, Thymos</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Why you call me that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: We aren’t on a first name basis yet, Thymos. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Fine, Fotia</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: What should I do to make it a first name basis then?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: I guess I’m desperate now</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio stares down at the screen, because what the fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That took a drastic change, and Galo probably didn’t mean to flirt, but he absolutely just flirted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blatantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lio kind of wants to just text a hardcore, NO. But he’ll let this play out, because he’s either messing with him, or seriously had some life reflections in the past 24 hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, Lio knew he had some gay vibes to him, but he was guessing Galo didn’t know that yet. Lio’s never been wrong about guessing if people were gay or not, so he’s betting Galo may come to terms with it eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although it’s amusing to watch. And he’ll most certainly be taking screenshots to send to Gueira and Meis. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I don’t know, change my name from angry music bitch?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: That’s a bit far don’t u think</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: And it’s actually Music Bitch, not Angry Music Bitch</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: I was nice, and didn’t add the angry</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I think you’re making awfully bold statements, Thymos</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: fine, fine, I’ll change it for you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: How kind.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Galo has changed Music Bitch’s name to Fotia) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: you know I’ve been thinking</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Congratulations, is that your first time?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: okay quit being a pretentious snob and let me talk</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: I weill delet ur whole ass number</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: ooo scary</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: omg stop.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: As I said</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: I’ve been coming to terms wit some shit and I need your help</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio feels guilty screenshotting, but this is too good to pass up. Also, Galo should know that Meis and Gueira know everything Lio does at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clicks on the group chat icon for their group, which is entitled </span>
  <b>Sexy Cowboys Living In Arizona. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Gueira’s doing, obviously. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio (chaos demon devil spawn 1): Why does this cound like Galo’s about to come out? Or am I tripping</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio (chaos demon devil spawn 1) has sent 1 image to the chat </b>
  <b>click here to view </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cowboi: Hate to break it to you, but i think you were half the gay populations gay awakening</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meis (fuck shit up sexy mf): you were mine</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio (chaos demon devil spawn 1): you and gueira were in a relationship before we met. If i was your gay awakening, there’s a problem</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cowboi: no, Meis and I both agree on the fact you were our gay awakening</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio (chaos demon devil spawn 1): uh….okay, moving on </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cowboi: It’s a compliment</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cowboi: wait this calls for a celebration</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio (chaos demon devil spawn 1): dont you change my name again. Istg. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Cowboi has changed Lio (chaos demon devil spawn 1)’s name to #1 gay awakening)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>#1 gay awakening: This is better than when you changed it to Lord THICquad</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meis (fuck shit up sexy mf): GOD I FORGOT ABOUT THAT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meis (fuck shit up sexy mf): THICCQUAD OMFGGGGG</b>
</p><p>
  <b>#1 gay awakening: There’s a reason you forgot about it. It should be forgotten. That should never have existed in the first place</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cowboi: Ugh, ur no fun Lio</b>
</p><p>
  <b>#1 gay awakening: Actually, we know that’s a lie. I am a very fun person.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meis (fuck shit up sexy mf): yeah, he literally beat you at our last street race so….</b>
</p><p>
  <b>#1 gay awakening: Yeah, I did. By a longshot. Don’t tell me about fun, because you aren’t even having any. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meis (fuck shit up sexy mf): oof get burnt</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cowboi: I hate this place</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meis(fuck shit up sexy mf): then leave</b>
</p><p>
  <b>#1 gay awakening: and take Lord thicquad with you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cowboi: kicking me out of my own groupchat?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cowboi: awfully rude, and you, meis. We’re engaged u cant leave me like this. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meis (fuck shit up sexy mf): Yes I can </b>
</p><p>
  <b>#1 gay awakening: And it’s awfully rude of you to say I’m not having fun</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cowboi: Well, I’m having WAY more fun than you. Because i didnt stay up till 7:00 AM to write a depressing song about my ex that cheated on me last night for ‘fun’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>#1 gay awakening: youre jealous I can rhyme better than you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cowboi: oh shuddup. Also, did he come out or what</b>
</p><p>
  <b>#1 gay awakening: no, he hasn’t finished typing. It’s been showing me he’s typing for the last three minutes though, so it’s probably a paragraph about something. I don’t think its that though. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>#1 gay awakening: wait, no he replyed. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meis (fuck shit up sexy mf): WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHOOOWOOOOOO EHEHIWILRHieeejebkbj</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cowboi: WHAOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cowboi: IM SCREAMING DID HE SAY IT YET</b>
</p><p>
  <b>#1 gay awakening: Not yet, I’m about to read it. ALSO It may not be that, but it sounds like it is. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>#1 gay awakening: So don’t take this seriously, I’m kidding. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>#1 gay awakening: guys dont do anything stupid okay? This is a joke. Purely because he didn’t finish typing and it seemed like he was gonna say it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>#1 gay awakening: guys what are you doing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cowboi: We’re DEFINITELY NOT sending this to all our contacts</b>
</p><p>
  <b>#1 gay awakening: I will end you Gueira </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meis(fuck shit up sexy mf): LISTEN LIO I LOVE YOU AND IM RUNNING AWAY BEFORE YOU KILL US OKAY?? WELP BYE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio clicks back to his and Galo’s texts, waiting to see what Galo wants to admit. Is it bad he finds this hilarious?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But god, it’s so funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: I wanna be a better singer. I wanna be better. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Can you help me?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason he’s relieved. But disappointed, because it would have been funny if he straight up came out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it wouldn’t have been ‘straight’ then. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I can. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Really?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Yeah, I can. But I need you to do me a favor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: what???</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: bring your fastest lamborghini to the party</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: uh, why?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Don’t ask, and bring first aid shit. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: WHY?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: You’ll see when we get there. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Are you trying to murder me?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Not yet ; )</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Ur fcking weird</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I know</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: I kind of dont wanna get to know you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: but im curious</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: thats what they all say</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: what was that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: oh, you’ll get it eventually</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: ???? okay lmao weirdo </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: As I said, we’ll meet up there, talk about it like civil humans and forget the weird awkward shit from the past few weeks</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Amen, lets make that song and shock everyone </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Sounds like a plan</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Wanna cause chaos with me?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Sure, could be fun</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: it’s arson</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: wtf is that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: nevermind, your sense of humor is clearly on a lower level</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: This is why I think you judge me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I don’t judge your music</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Do I judge you?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Maybe.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I’ll never tell</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Ok shut up igtg, my fones blowin up wit u texting me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Fone??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I love your spelling</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: it’s very, uh….</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Kreative</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Fotia I will end you  stop</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: No, I don’t feel like it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Ughhhhhh </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: You signed up for this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Yeah, because my friend forced me to</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: But partially because you wanted to</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Your friend can’t physically make you do anything, she didn’t actually make you text me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: She didn’t decide anything for you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Yea I know, quit makin inspirational speeches, my singer soul aint need that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: sure, ok. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Bye bitch</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Bye bitch</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aina sets Galo's phone down beside her, Lio’s messages flashing on the screen. She feels slightly guilty, but it was for the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like we did something bad,” she says, turning to Lucia who’s laughing her head off. Aina watches her with, watching Lucia’s look of pure evil and amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s hilarious that Lio completely fell for it, Aina has to admit. But she still has that lingering feeling of doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably knows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia shakes her head, “Nah, it’s for the best. Galo wasn’t going to text Lio. We both know that. So it was time we took matters into our own hands, and look how it turned out! Perfecto!” She says, holding up Galo’s phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: But seriously, I never judged you. Or thought of you as lesser. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: That may sound like it’s forced just because you brought it up, but it’s true. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we say back?” Aina asks, “I feel like he’s going to see through it soon! And that would make everything worse! God, we’re so dumb! Why’d we do this? It’s gonna end up in a disaster!” she says and buries her face in the couch pillow beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But god, I want them to end up together. I don’t know why, but I have a feeling they would work,” Aina continues, and peers over Lucia’s shoulder to see what she typed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia slaps her with a pillow, “Get away! It’s my turn to mess with Lio and make Galo flirt,” she says and laughs maniacally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Don’t do anything stupid, or make it too obvious!” Aina says, and slumps back on the couch in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes the time to wonder how Lucia’s apartment is actually furnished. because she almost always opts to sit or lay on the floor. But Aina somehow convinced her to get some couches for the living room, and she picked the ugliest shade of purple. It kind of looks like someone vomited purple play-doh and turned into a couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s pretty comfortable, and the pillows are soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it doesn’t make her worry go away like it usually does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Aina who confiscated Galo’s phone, and told Lucia her plan. It was both of them who left to hang out at Lucia’s house, for a sleepover but also to text Lio on Galo’s phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both knew Galo wouldn’t text Lio, so they had to do it themselves. And honestly, it’s going pretty well. And it’s scary how accurately they text like Galo. Neither of them know when they learned to text like him, but it proved to be a handy skill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia cracks her finger, “Chillax, I got this!” She says and types out her reply, Aina watching her every move. "I want these two to get married in the next few months so Lio will make a vocaloid song with me, so I'm making him flirt more. That's a good idea, and I am congratulating myself for that great idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aina grabs the phone from her, "NO! God, play it cool! He'll REALLY tell if you straight up text, 'you sexy'" Aina yells, backspacing the entire message. "I'm rewriting this, because I can't trust you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aina carefully types out each letter, and presses send.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: I appreciate you</b>
</p><p>
  <span>They stare at the screen for a few seconds in silence before screaming and abandoning the phone, dropping it to the floor instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking autocorrect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aina is going to sue whoever made autocorrect. She’s going to become a billionaire, move away to a secluded island and never see Galo nor Lio again. She’s going to be free from drama, and Galo’s stupid situations he gets himself into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels her stomach drop, and the nerves kick in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hear the notification sound that lets them know he texted back. They both dive to the floor, knocking their heads together in the process, desperate to see what Lio texted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s going to be so awkward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s going to be so weird, and awkward, and weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia scrolls down to see that Lio hasn't responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aina wants to break Galo's phone, because it hasn't sent yet, and it was a notification from Duolingo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, wait, can we delete before it sends?" Aina asks, shoving the phone in Lucia's face. Luckily, Lucia’s a tech wizard, so she can fix it. Hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yah, yah, lemme see it," she says and takes it, but just stares up at Aina with an apologetic smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did it send?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The poor neighbors can hear screaming from all the way in their house, which isn't uncommon, because Lucia does random science experiments in her yard, which ends up in maniacal laughter. As well as the backyard raves she holds. Those get very noisy, especially for the boomers next door. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: uh, thank you? That's kind. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO! Lio, no! God, what do we do? Neither of us can be trusted to text him now!" Aina says, dropping her voice to a whisper, like Lio can hear her through the phone. “We were fine earlier! Why do we suck now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Text to speech!" Lucia says, and clicks the text to speech option, getting ready to reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Fuck I sent it wrong, I meant I appreciate that. Like, uh, what you said you know? I feel like you just kind of know what to say period no i said period fuck you i said period you fucking loser peice of shit phone no. There we go thank you comma what the fuck no, luckily we can edit this because that would be fucking awkward yeah okay is that good? What do you think? Am I good enough for this? No am I good enough for this text to speech fuck you</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucia says, and once again, it sends before they can edit it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, they are dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is no survival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is no hope now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are merely dead souls in Lucia’s living room, holding Galo’s phone in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bing!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I'm guessing you're really fucking drunk or somehow clicked the wrong button.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: stop texting before you accidentally tell me your bank account number and then your social security number. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: not that i would use them, but that would still be weird.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: sorry, I clicked the text to speech button. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: i am definitely not lying about that </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: uhhh, okay?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: maybe i am drunk???</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: You got drunk really fast, because you were texting fine earlier. Don’t bullshit me Galo. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: nah I aint lyin!!!!!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I can’t believe this is an actual conversation we are having, but ok. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: no I am!!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what’s funny?” Lucia says, glancing over at Aina, who’s fiddling nervously with the tassels on her pajama shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia sighs, “The fact that this could be the story they tell when people ask how they started dating. Picture them at a party, and someone asks how </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> got together. Lio shakes his head, and tells them that Galo tweeted a passive aggressive tweet about him and his involvement in politics. They argued on twitter, and suddenly were forced to make a song together, even though they despised each other. Then Galo had family issues, and cut Lio off. Then a few weeks later tweets about him again, but this time clearly stating the fact he hates him. Lio feels so heartbroken and fires back, and they argue again, bloodthirsty. Then they text each other, and work it out slowly. They attend some parties and get to know each other, and Galo suddenly realizes he likes the sound of Lio’s laugh, and they way he walks into a room, and makes everyone’s head turn. How he can talk about anything and know exactly what to say, and it always leaves him speechless. Because Lio’s enough to leave Galo speechless. But then there’s his smile, and the fact he wants to see it for the rest of his life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aina blinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia takes a deep breath and continues, “And Lio can’t resist the way Galo looks at him, with his beautiful light green eyes, a shade of green Lio never liked before. But when Galo came around he started seeing that color everywhere he went, and it’s addicting now. That shade of green is everything to him now. But the fact that Galo listens to him when he talks, and nods along enthusiastically even when it’s boring office day talk is enough to marry him. And even more than that is the fact that Galo picks him up and spins him around like a little kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aina isn’t really sure what to say, because she’s confused how Lucia came up with that on the spot. Aina shoves the fact that Lucia probably has had that in her head for awhile down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does that sound like a fucking wattpad fanfiction?” Aina says, staring at Lucia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it is. I like writing, okay?” Lucia retorts, and goes back to typing on the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aina chooses not to continue the conversation, because she really doesn’t want to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Okay, sure thing. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: hangover lowkey sounds like the word hangnail</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: that has not occurred to me before, but I see it now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: big brain time</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Are you sure?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: are you calling me stupid?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: No, I’m asking if you’re sure you have a big brain</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: so yer callin me dumb</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: yeah, maybe</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: RUDE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Okay, should we talk about your tweets? Those were VERY rude</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: Bro, I apologized! I didn’t mean that shii</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: whatever. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: okay, good night Galo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: whatevs night. I’m bring my lambo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: and first aid, because mine is somewhere on the side of the interstate. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: don’t ask</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: why the fuck is on the side of the road</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: what did u even do to get it there</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I jumped out of the car while someone was driving</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: what the fuck??????????</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: It doesn’t concern you, thymos</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Lucia wants to know why Lio jumped out of a car while someone was driving. That has to be an interesting story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like something he’d do, honestly,” Aina says, and steals the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: we should write a song about jumping out of cars, thats so badass</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: it hurt, but yeah it could be considered badass</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: im forcing you to tell me this story when we hang out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: Sure</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: God damn, how fast was the car even going?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: about 50 mph.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: how did you not die</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I’ve done it before, and I was wearing protective gear. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: why were you just wearing protective gear in a cat going 50 miles per hour bro</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I had just finished drag racing motorcycles with people</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: wow im impressed thats cool asf. Okay I’m begging you to tell me this story when we meet up, because I wanna know</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: I will</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: YESSIR </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: okay good night</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: aight man peace out. I’m glad we could figure this shit out. Tho my head hurts from so much thinkin </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lio: probably because you arent used to it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: im blocking u</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It's all cool. They played it off well. It'll work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were smooth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lio kind of fell for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s better than before! So they’re satisfied with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aina's phone starts ringing before Lucia can respond. The two have a near heart attack when Lio's name pops up on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HE KNOWS! LUCIA WHAT DO I DO, MY HANDS ARE SHAKING, I CAN'T ANSWER"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GOD DAMMIT WE'RE DEAD. ANSWER OR IT'LL BE WEIRD." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I CAN’T ANSWER! I’M GONNA THROW UP!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aina swipes the accept call button, and Lio instantly starts speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, so Galo and I are going to a party that's super casual later this week, wanna come with us? I’m going to call Lucia here in a minute too, so, yeah," He asks, his voice sounding choppy through the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! That would be great!" Aina says, and gestures at Lucia to speak with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia leans in really close to the phone, “Actually, I am here. I will be arriving fashionably late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah! Galo’s probably pumped. He was really off the entire week, I don’t know if you guys talked or whatever. But he was super angry at the fact he said that shit, it’s rare to see him go crazy like that,” Aina says, laughing a bit to make it sound like she’s being honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Lio pauses, “Is he okay?” They can hear the concern in his voice, which is really sweet of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s gonna be fine. He’s just a dramatic baby, and he should apologize daily for the shit you have to put up with,” Lucia says, grinning like a demon. Aina knows she’s planning something, and she’s horrified. Plus there’s the fact she’s wearing her ‘fuck shit up’ shirt, which has golden glittery ‘fuck’ written on it in a fancy print. Whenever she wears that shirt, something bad happens the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she’s definitely planning something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he sure acts like one,” Lio says, making it sound like a question. He’s probably confused right now, which he has a right to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But yeah, we'll be there at the party," Aina says. “Also, Lucia is begging for you to make a vocalodi song with her, so please save me from the her daily complaints.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio's laugh echoes through the phone, and they both have to admit he has an adorable laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, Galo’s gonna fall so hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no saving him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Lucia we better get on that! But yeah, I was just wondering if you guys were interested in hanging out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you’re in for some serious trouble now," Aina says, trying to muffle Lucia’s evil laughter so Lio doesn’t hear it and think she’s insane. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>is, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I’ve gotten myself into far worse situations,” Lio says, and they can tell he’s thinking about the fact he jumped out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s a pretty bad situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia scoffs, "Alright, I’m heading out because I’m tired as fuck. Lio, text me lyrics because I know you already wrote some. If they’re not about a political scandal, rewrite them." she says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucia, do you mistake me for a fool? Of course it’s about a political scandal,” Lio responds, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m gonna go too, because I’m really tired. But, yeah, we’ll see you then! Bye!” Aina says, motioning for Lucia to come over and say goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye guys!” Lio says, “And Lucia, I just emailed the song.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, I am going to top the charts with this badass song. Bye!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They press the end call button and stare up at each other. God, they’re good at this. He fell for it completely. They got invited to Lio’s party. Lio and Galo are gonna get married. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, the FBI has nothing on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GALO’S GONNA FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM SO FAST,” Lucia shrieks, tearing the phone from Aina’s hands, while dancing around the room. “I FUCKING CALL IT!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I’m just gonna call Heris and tell her everything!” Aina says, joining in on the sudden dance party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a golden glow on the pavement, illuminating even the smallest cracks in the road. The sky is painted a light pink, a color that only appears after a summer rain. It’s a bit humid outside, but not the gross heavy type. It’s a summer evening kind of humid, the best kind of all. And all the sidewalks are covered in puddles. Galo resists the urge to jump out of his car and jump in one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo watches as Lio walks up to his car, walking with such confidence and an evident look of I’m-better-than-you on his face. If Galo’s being honest, Lio seems like the type who takes everything seriously, and only has fun a few days a year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Galo says, rolling the windows down to talk to Lio. He tries to sound casual, but it’s kind of hard to be normal when just a few days ago they hated each other. Or rather, Galo hated Lio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has no clue how Lio’s going to act around him now, so he’s a bit on the defensive side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Lio waves as he walks over, seemingly friendly, but still looking at him with that intent of murder in his eyes that constantly puts him on edge. Galo can’t decide if he even looks happy, or if he’s just forcing it. Although he has to admit the fact that Lio looks really fucking good. Is that weird?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, it’s not weird, it’s called appreciating an outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio’s wearing a faded jean jacket with a General’s shirt, and his classic leather pants. But also his classic leather heels, which seem like an essential for Lio at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Lio even says anything, Galo decides exactly what to say. “How the hell do you walk in those?” Galo asks, gesturing down at Lio’s heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I mean, how do you not wreck your ankles? Have you broken them before? Do they hurt to walk in? Do you just wear ‘em because it makes you taller? Is it for fashion? Do they pinch your feet? Or just because you can?” Galo asks, bombarding Lio with questions instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio glances down at his heels, and back up at Galo, “Do you want to wear them?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. He stares Galo down like it's a challenge. Daring him to say no, daring him to refuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To hell if he’s letting Lio win this random fight, that’s not even a fight, but rather a competition.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, lemme see!” Galo says, and throws his car door open. Walking around the car eagerly, because there’s something about this that’s kind of fun. He’s still weary around him though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you won’t trip and hit the gravel? That would be pretty painful,” Lio says, tauntingly, taking his heels off to hand to Galo, standing on the slightly wet ground in his cat socks. He guarantees his neighbors are watching him, and are highly confused, because to other people this would look really fucking weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoe exchange in the parking lot of an apartment complex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, man! I’m a pro at trying new things, and I always ace ‘em,” he says and takes Lio’s heels (which are much smaller than his shoe size, and probably will hurt really fucking bad). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This evening is off to a strange start, is all Galo knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s better than the other times they talked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo leans against his car while tugging the </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too small shoes on, desperate to prove to Lio he can walk in heels. If he doesn't, the night ahead will be filled with mockery and snarky ‘you can’t even walk in heels’ comments. And Galo doesn’t want that whatsoever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio watches in silence, like he’s waiting for him to trip and fall so he can laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I have great balance, so this should be a piece of cake,” Galo says and stands up, without the help of his car. He takes a few unsteady steps, but doesn’t fall. He feels like his ankles are falling off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not going to show it though. No, he’s going to prove to Lio Fotia he can walk in heels if it’s the last thing he’ll do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio crosses his arms, “I guess the man can walk in heels,” he says, shaking his head while smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you just doubt me!” Galo says, and walks around in small circles, rubbing it in at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio smiles, “Okay, okay, I believe you. Now give me my shoes back, because my socks are going to get wet, and if they do, I will punch something,” Lio says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope it’s not me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give me my shoes back, Thymos.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio pushes his sunglasses on top of his head again, because they keep sliding down.“So, you changed your mind about me, huh?” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, you still kinda bug me,” Galo says instead, pulling out of the apartment complex parking lot a little faster than he should. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio subtly grabs the door, because Galo has no problem hitting the accelerator with full force in the middle of the street. Galo still notices, but slows down a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio doesn’t respond, but he shakes his head, scoffing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s probably thinking Galo’s an idiot right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Galo looks so stupid right now, and I bet he can’t even understand the words coming out of my mouth. Ugh, I can’t believe I’m stuck in a car with this talentless, ugly, stupid dork. Not to mention he sucks at driving too. He’s such a waste of my precious amazing time, which could be spent SO much better than this.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo can picture him saying it perfectly too, which is annoying. Lio didn’t even technically say it, so he has no rights to get pissed. He knows he shouldn’t get mad over that, but his brain won’t stop coming up with inner Lio Fotia bullying him monologues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he glances over at Lio,  he’s still clutching the door, but he’s just typing something on his phone casually. Literally doing nothing that involves him. He’s just texting his friends, probably letting them know he’s going out. Maybe he’s even scrolling through Instagram. Whatever he’s doing, it has nothing to do with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he laughs a bit and </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>texts something back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his mind spirals back down that some path it always does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s probably texting people about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, why do people always hate him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s probably complaining about him too, which is nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, no, it’s probably fine. He’s just texting his friends, yeah, he’s just texting his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he’s fine. It has nothing to do with him. It’s fine. He’s not panicking. No, he’d know if he was. It’s not weird. It’s not been silent for too long has it? Lio didn’t ask him a question, right? Maybe he did and Galo didn’t hear him. Is it awkward now? Is Lio waiting for him to respond? Is he nervous, or is he just jittery?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, I don’t know the answer?” Galo answers slowly. What did he even ask anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio stares at him for a few seconds, “You look like you’re about to pass out,” he says, his water bottle frozen halfway to his face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does he? He can’t really feel his face now, so he has no clue. Why does he always get nervous like this? He has no reason to, but yet it still happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, the heat really lets you know you’re alive!” Galo says, changing the subject. He nods as if he said something that was life changing. It was not life changing, and it just made Lio question if he was truly okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re acting strange now, I hope you know,” Lio says and chugs the rest of the water in his water bottle. It’s the only way to keep cool in this stupid car. “And quit changing subjects, it’s weird.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least I don’t down eight gallons of water in two seconds,” Galo says, “How much do you pee per day? Seriously man,” he says and eyes Lio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really wanna know what encouraged you to ask that question, and no, I will not be answering because that’s disgusting. Also maybe you should drink some water,” Lio says and pauses to face Galo, “It would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonders</span>
  </em>
  <span> for your skin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psh, jerk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were the one who called me worse shit in your tweets, so don’t even go there,” Lio says with a tone of voice that’s hard for Galo to read. He sounded a bit angry, but also distant. To be fair, those tweets probably really hurt. Why wouldn’t they? He said some shit that’s a bit far, and he went past a few limits. And he regrets it now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did you even end up starting your own record label?” Galo asks, breaking the silence finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Lio’s about to answer, Galo hits the horn, slams on the breaks, jolting them both forward in their seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell taught you to drive?” Lio yells, waving apologetically at the other cars that nearly hit them, because Galo’s driving severely lacked practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, Kray?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio sighs, “Comforting to know he can’t drive either,” he mumbles, shaking his head. Kray can neither write original music, nor can he drive apparently. Which doesn’t come as a shock to Lio, because Kray doesn’t seem like the type to drive, but hires others to drive </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, seriously! Why did you start your independent label? I’m curious!” Galo asks again, as he switches into the lane next to them, asking like the whole car ride isn’t awkward enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you even took a drivers test?” Lio yells, ignoring Galo’s question. He’s kind of busy trying to hold onto the car door as Galo steers onto the interstate faster than anyone else beside them. He thought Gueira’s driving was horrible, but now that he’s experienced Galo’s, it puts Gueira to shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio’s a fast driver, but that’s also because he’s done motorcycle street racing, and knows how to drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Galo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just drives fast, and sucks at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo scoffs, “It’s fine! The others are pushing seventy too! Do you want me to slow down and wreck? I can’t wreck this lambo!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiot, no! I’m saying you should maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>use your blinkers when you turn</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lio says and closes his eyes as they fly past another car. “Safety matters!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! I know! I’m slowing down! Now answer my question, dude,” Galo says, and he finally steps off the gas slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you start MBR?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, that’s a question Lio’s gotten hundreds of times. He’s answered most of them truthfully, but they were always interviewers rather than musicians who would actually understand why he did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hated the rules they forced on me, and I wanted to be free to express myself through music the way I wanted to. Plus I had to sign shitty contracts which really limited how much I could talk about things I wanted, which I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t like. If I can’t talk about my ‘controversial’ shit,” he says and does air quotations, “I don’t want this career.” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d give up your whole career over that? Really?” Galo says, sounding like he doesn’t believe him. Which is fair, not a lot of people believe him when he says he’d drop music in a heartbeat to focus on becoming a full time activist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would, and I don’t know why that surprises you. I think you’ve seen my performances and heard my songs, it’s not that shocking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing we just look at music in different ways, man.” Galo says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio nods, “I guess we do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they’re not here to get music written or done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re here to just talk and get to know each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will it be awkward? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is Lio going to hate it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at least they’re getting somewhere now, compared to two weeks ago when Galo would leave Lio on read for days at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s an improvement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lio’s willing to take it, even if it’s a little bit. So if it means a loud party that was supposed to be casual, but Meis and gueira invite a bunch of other people, so be it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to look at Lio for a few seconds, before looking back at the road,“Aina’s been dying to talk to you, so please talk to her so she’ll stop. I swear that she’s obsessed with you,” he says and gives him an awkward smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio shrugs, returning the faint smile, “You will be too at some point,” he says and “I can’t name one that didn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell does that mean?” Galo asks, sounding genuinely confused. The look on his face is priceless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio pauses, “It’s called teasing. Get used to it Thymos,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s only partially lying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo sticks his tongue out at him, “Well, I don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re bullying me now, and I feel attacked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they’re silent, Galo steering past other cars, and Lio rummaging through his bag for another water bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me about the time you jumped out of a car!” Galo says finally, pulling onto Main Street, driving past the shopping plaza’s and the restaurants with really sucky food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio smiles a bit, “You really wanna know what happened, don’t you, Thymos?” he says, and leans back in the seat, giving him a coy smile with such determination that Galo looks back at the road instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio Fotia does not give a single fuck if people hate him. He doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he sees people say shit about him that makes his blood boil, he takes a deep breath and moves on. He looks the other way. He’s used to hearing people say things about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When life gets rough, and he spends an hour in the bathroom covering up red eyes with makeup, he’s fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio Fotia is not the type to let the weight of the world come crashing down on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But sometimes things just get overwhelming, and it’s like he can’t breathe. It’s like he can’t feel anything at all. And it hits him faster than a freight train. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are times when he’s out at a party, drink in his hand, and people beside him, and it feels like he should be happy. It feels like he should be having fun, and living life. But he’s not. And he sucks it up, because breaking down in front of everybody does not sound like an enjoyable time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just that this place feels so small. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s stuck in the same place he has been for the past seven years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he’s here in this same fucking city, with it’s same fucking people, and the same stupid traffic lights that change too slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s insufferable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s home. Or rather, the makeshift home he’s made to fill that emptiness he feels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he has Gueira and Meis, and some other people who he’s eternally grateful for. But sometimes, he just wonders what else is out there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who </span>
  </em>
  <span>else is out there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he’s hit with that same overthinking thing he always does. And it always spirals back to his home back in Detroit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always thinks about the fact that nothing can replace the feeling of getting home from school, and being greeted by his parents at the door. All those hugs that were unappreciated, and never returned. Dropping his bag on the floor and tracing his hand along the wall while running upstairs to his bedroom. His parents told him not to run upstairs, but he didn’t listen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was back when his smiles were genuine around everyone he passed, and he felt at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he’s here, standing on the balcony of Thyma’s apartment, watching the distant city light in the distance. And nothing feels like home, but he’s gotten good at pretending that things do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been seven years since he’s seen his parents, let alone talked to them. And his mind </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go there, just to make him feel guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, he’s at a party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should be having fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, earth to Lio?” Thyma says, waving a hand in front of Lio’s face to get his attention. “You were really zoned out there, it freaked me out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio shrugs, slowly coming out of his weird daydream of Detroit and takes a sip of his drink, “Sorry, I was just thinking about music shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s a lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thyma leans against the balcony railing, “Yeah? Whatcha got in mind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I wasn’t really focusing on it like that. More of an abstract idea,” he says, and pulls his phone out of his back pocket, a few notifications lighting up the dark. He should probably rejoin the party, but he just needs a few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>2 unread messages from Galo</b>
</p><p>
  
  <b>8 unread messages from Gueira, and Meis (sexy cowbois living in Arizona)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abstract idea of what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: BRO WHERE ARE YOU IM CRUSHING SHOTS RN</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Galo: also thanks for being cool about all this man. This party is lit </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio puts his phone away and glances up at Thyma, “Uh, I don’t know? I guess just some lyrics. I was thinking about my parents, and I just got an idea,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles sympathetically, playing with a strand of her hair, which Lio has come to notice is a habit of hers. Honestly, Lio still gets why he used to like her. She’s stunningly gorgeous with her freckles all over her face, and her soft sweaters that always seem to lighten up a room. But she’s also one of the kindest people he knows, which matters much more to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? You’re making that face again, like you’re dead inside,” Thyma says, nudging him with her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> dead inside, but I’m fine. I just wonder what they’re up to now,” Lio says, still staring into the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well be alive inside for a few minutes and have some fun. Galo’s going wild, and you don’t wanna miss this chance for video blackmail,” she says and walks back into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio watches as she leaves, and sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates parties. And he has a billion calls to make for work. He’s wasting his time here, but he was one who scheduled the party, so he’s staying until the end of it. He’ll pick up the trash and red solo cups with Thyma after everybody leaves and the place is silent once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Lio walks back inside Thyma’s apartment to see everybody screaming as Galo throws back three shots at once. Everyone cheers him on, screaming his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates parties, but this is amusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Earlier that day, before he and Galo arrived at FMF studios-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn you look hot,” Guiera yells as Lio walks into their living room to show off his outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew you were having an affair,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Meis says and playfully slaps Gueira’s arm, but turns back to Lio, “Seriously, that color looks nice on you though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio had a debate about the outfit earlier, but chose to get a second opinion. Although their opinions don’t really count as helpful because they’d say it looks nice on him even if it was hideous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe not Gueira, but Gueira’s pretty much the king of roasting Lio when he wants to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But today’s outfit consists of leather pants (his usual), an oversized General’s merch shirt he got for christmas, and his favorite worn down jean jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like it,” Lio decides, and shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s kind of disrespectful to our band, but sure,” Meis says teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you look fine! Why are you stressed about this? It’s just an outfit!” Gueira says, and eats another handful of Doritios, crunching far too loud for Lio’s sanity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, but it’s not the right choice for today. I don’t even know why I’m asking you, all you wear is knockoff Gucci clothes in the clearance section at Ross,” Lio says and snatches the Dorito bag away from him, “And quit eating that junk! Do you know how many chemicals it has in it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira flops on the couch beside Lio, “Do you know how many chemicals you put on your face with that bougie skincare routine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you, do you know how many chemicals you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>putting on your skin? And they’re called vitamins, and they are good for you. Unlike that shit,” Lio says and holds up the bag of Doritos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, riddle me why you’re getting all fancy to hang out with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galo? </span>
  </em>
  <span>We all know he only seasons food with salt and pepper and calls it gourmet, ” Gueira says, pointing an accusing finger at Lio.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio saw this coming, and thought of ways to avoid it discreetly. He’d either move on and ignore it, or he’d straight up tell them he was bored and actually wanted to wear something cool for once. Because if Lio dies with some ugly outfit on, and he’s forced to wear that for the rest of his life as a ghost, he will destroy something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I can. And I want to, so shut up,” Lio says, picking up one of the pillows off the couch, and throwing at Gueira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s not a good enough answer for Gueria though. “Damn, are you interested in Galo?” he asks, sitting straight up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Lio says and shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira smiles, “You totally are, you little liar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lio says and kicks Gueria in the shins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira snatches a pillow off the couch Meis is sitting on and hits Lio in the face with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill you, because I haven’t set my fucking makeup yet you moron,” Lio yells and rips the pillow out of Gueira’s grip and hits him with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis watches the two as they start to wrestle, hitting each other with throw pillows like five year olds. It’s amusing and annoying, because it’s the eighth time this week they’ve gotten into a pillow fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does Meis do anything to interfere?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Probably. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeesh, forget I said anything!” Gueira says, and throws Lio off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lio scrambles to stand back up, grabbing the nearest item beside him as a weapon. A flower vase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, okay, okay! Calm down, I’m done!” Gueira says, backing away slowly, trying not to hit the coffee table as he walks backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio tilts his head to the side, eyeing Gueira ferociously, “Don’t make assumptions, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gueira.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira flops back down on the couch, scooching closer to Meis, in hopes he’ll protect him. “I know, we’ve heard your ‘I’m single because I am fine and independent on my own’ speech a thousand times,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scootches closer to Meis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis will not protect him, because pillow fights are stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You back down because you’re a coward!” Lio whispers, and sets the vase back down. He flattens his hair down, and sighs, “Don’t you dare ambush me,” he eyes Gueria threateningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them make a move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio has him cornered still, so he can win this if he wants. But he wants Gueira to have at least a shred of hope he’s holding onto so he can destroy it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s a bit far, but Lio Fotia takes fights very seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if it’s a pillow fight in his living room with his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im too tired to write a whole speech for my end notes like i usually do.</p><p>Basically, thank you for reading. please comment and tell me what your thoughts and predictions are. </p><p>no clue when the next chapter will be. it will probably be 30k. </p><p>peace. (also have been trying to post this chapter since 1;14 AM. IT IS NOW 1:53 AM.)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For context, the movie is supposed to take place in Arizona, so it's set in Arizona in this. Lio lives in uptown Phoenix, but the MBR is downtown Phoenix. </p><p>Lio went to ASU and graduated when he was 20 (because he did summer classes and did duel enrollment in HS) </p><p>Lio still has his cats Py and Tofu. Py doesn't mean pie though. It's full name is pyromaniac. (Yes, Lio named it that) they will come in at some point.</p><p>Meis and Gueira are in fact a thing, but that's obvious. They also live together in a house near MBR. They pretty much live at Lio's apartment though. </p><p>MBR: Mad Burnish Records</p><p>FMF: Foresight Music Foundation </p><p>CREDITS:</p><p>The line in Lio's tweet, "however I will not stop making music with a purpose. If I don't do it, who will? What better time than now" </p><p>"What better time than now," is a line from Rage against the machine, from the song guerrilla radio</p><p>Lio's album-</p><p>(These are all songs i chose with really strong lyrics)</p><p>Over my head (cable car) - the fray</p><p>You'll miss me when I'm not around -grimes</p><p>Lose you - noah gunderson </p><p>We appreciate power - grimes ft. Hana</p><p>All too well - Taylor Swift </p><p>Realiti - grimes</p><p>This must be the place (Naive melody) - talking heads</p><p>Oceans - pearl jam</p><p>Bloodmoney - poppy</p><p>You found me - the fray</p><p>Policy of truth - depeche mode </p><p>Thank you for reading!!! Kudos are appreciated! 💕💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>